Secrets in the Shadows
by Faith McKay
Summary: ~*~NOVEL LENGTH FIC~*~ The prophecy states that she will die, and when she does the dark will rise again......Unless Harry can reveal the truth that was hidden all those years ago........ NEW CH UP!! Dont be EVIL Like VOLDIE R&R!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are property to JKR. All of my characters and themes are property of me. But if you like any ideas you can use them, just ask. All quotes belong to the individual whose name is underneath them.  
  
Summary: The 7th year has finally come, along with many unexpected secrets. The secrets of the past are revealed, the present becomes lost, and the future hangs by a thread. R/R  
  
  
  
  
  
Secrets in the Shadows  
  
By: Faith McKay  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear. -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
  
  
  
  
  
His fist clamped down on the cold metal base of the dagger and slowly he dug the jagged edge of the blade deep into his skin. She watched him and winced at this sight. The red blood spilled quickly across the silver blade and in a sick twist of reality she thought it almost pleasant looking. He pulled the dagger from his arm and threw it onto the closest table. By now a deep dark pool formed at his feet and he scooped some into a small vial. He took the vial, placed it back on the table and then withdrew his wand. He tapped his arm softly, muttering a few simple words and then as quick as it had appeared the bloody gash had vanished.  
  
Help me...her voice rang inside her head, but the air around her was completely silent.  
  
He placed his wand back into his pocket and reached for the dagger. It's silver blade gleamed in the light, and she knew that soon her blood would drench its surface.  
  
Oh God...she thought, holding her breath. He walked towards her with a slow eerie step, the dagger still in his hand. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with vengeful eyes and then she felt it. The blade sliced through her arm with such a force that she could feel the sickness rise in her stomach. She looked at her arm and cried out in terror. It was her blood now that covered the dagger, it was her own pool of blood that formed at her feet. Dizziness swept over her rather fast and she felt herself fall forward. A sudden jolt knocked the wind out of her lungs as she was jerked backwards by the ropes that held her up against the steal pole. He walked back to the table and placed her vial of blood in a small wooden bowl. He opened it with caution and emptied the contents carefully. He did the same with his vial and then mixed the blood together. He reached into his pocket and removed something small. It was her orb.  
  
"Ron..."she tried to call out to him but her voice was caught somewhere inside of her. " Harry..." it was as if a giant void had replaced her will.  
  
He lay the orb within the blood and chanted softly. She felt her body surge with feeling that she had never felt before. A combination of hate and power boiled within her and she desperately tried to prevent it from surfacing. She fought it with every fiber of her being, and it was tearing her apart... And then she looked up and they were there. Harry stood in the doorway wand in hand and behind him Ron, carrying a gold bracelet.  
  
" Hurry..." was all she could manage to spit from her lips before she felt the wave take over...  
  
*****  
  
Harry watched her body lurch forward and he felt his heart thump in nervousness. Had they been too late? Where was Hermione? They needed the spell now if they were ever going to save her. Ron stepped up next to him and out of the corner of his eye, Harry knew that Ron's angered emotion had finally reached its peak. If they were ever going to save her they would have to move now...and as if they were thinking the same exact thing they both rushed forward...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** I know this was short and teasing, but the next chapter will be posted ASAP. This story is going to be way different then most of them.please review for me. Next chapter will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow. 


	2. Loathing Enemies

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR. All other characters and ideas and property of me, but you can use them if you like. Just ask me first. All quotes are property of the individual whose name is underneath them.  
  
Just a Reminder: The first chapter was the Prologue. It was a brief glimpse into the future, but now we get to go back in time and see how they got there in the first place. Whose excited? Hehehe..please review for me, Ive been dedicating my entire life to writing it!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Loathing Enemies  
  
  
  
  
  
Above all things, never be afraid. The enemy who forces you to retreat is himself afraid of you at that very moment. -Andre Maurois  
  
  
  
  
  
The house was unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Most of the time it was impossible to sleep past nine o'clock because of all the hustle and bustle, but this Saturday was different. Krista rolled over and smacked the alarm clock off her dresser and it hit the floor with an even louder thud.  
  
'It's quiet' she thought as she rose from her bed and stretched her arms. Her toes felt for the floor and she stood and cracked her back. 'It's very quiet.'  
  
It was even quiet when she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It was even quieter when she went downstairs to make herself a hot bowl of oatmeal. She sighed and sat in the kitchen chair wondering where everyone was. It wasn't normal for her family to be out of the house this early on a Saturday. Then again nothing was normal to her family anymore. The kitchen curtain blew in the wind and she pulled it aside and looked out into the world. It was much more of a Saturday outside. People rushed around impatiently and car horns honked obnoxiously at passing pedestrians. She wanted to open the front door and scream out to the world that she was finally leaving, but instead she placed her bowl into the sink and skipped back upstairs to her room.  
  
She swung open her door and rushed to her window throwing back the curtains that blocked the beautiful sunlight. There was a slight chill in the air and she decided that it was smart idea to throw on a light sweater over her tee shirt. She looked over to the corner of her room at an enormous trunk. She opened it and grabbed the first sweater she saw pulling it quickly over her head. Turning around she looked into the mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door. There she was Krista Kaelin, all 5'3", starring right back at her. She stuck out her tongue and grimaced at the reflection. Disgusted with her appearance she turned away and grabbed a brush. Brown hair hung down to the middle of her back with many red highlights. It was normally wavy and out of control but today it seemed to have taken on a mind of its own. She brushed it softly and looked at her face. Her eyes were a deep blue-green and her skin tone was a bit pale. 'I look like a deranged Albino' she thought putting her brush back onto her dresser. A deep red color filled her cheeks, which was usually blamed from her Irish roots, but she knew that today it was because she was swimming in nervousness. It wasn't to unusual to be nervous though, it's not everyday that seventeen year old girls go off and attend school in England. Of course some kids would have died for the opportunity, she knew that all to well. However they were not attending the same school that she was. In fact if anyone found out where she was going it would definitely result in a two- hour session of "Lets Pick On Krista", which happened to be her friend's favorite game.  
  
" I don't understand. what's so terrible about magic and fantasy," she said out loud. Sighing deeply she began playing with the necklace that hung around her neck. It had always brought her comfort when she needed it the most.  
  
'I always need comfort. Ever since I can remember I had been interested in magic and fantasy.and it always caused arguments between my friends and me. My dreams though.were so real sometimes, consisting of unicorns and wild creatures, kingdoms and enchanted forests.but most of all witches and wizards.' Her head spun with these thoughts knowing that it was her friends that caused her all these introverted feelings. All they ever wanted to do was go shopping at the mall. God how she wanted to vomit each time that was suggested.  
  
Yet know among all the jokes and laughs here she was, ready to embark on her own adventure. What a jolt it would have been to show her friends the acceptance letter she received from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes this was what she had been waiting for her whole life. A chance to be among people who felt the same way as she did. A chance to be rid of all her annoying muggle friends. ( Muggles are non magic folk. She learned this when she attended a special summer catch up class with Professor McGonagall.) When the letter first arrived at her house she was a bit taken back. At first she wasn't quite sure whether or not it was a fake but her parents insisted that it was real. They took a flight over to London and found the Leaky Cauldron; the letter had said that they could locate Diagon Alley through a back entrance.  
  
When they entered Diagon Alley Krista didn't know whether to cry or to faint. It was everything she had ever dreamed. The note said to exchange money at the Gringotts Bank, and so her parents guided her through the mess of people whom were busy running errands and making small chat. When they left Gringotts they followed the list exactly, rushing in and out of stores, buying ink and quills and books until finally she was to buy her wand. She made her way into Ollivanders and much to her surprise Mr. Ollivander himself was already standing there waiting for her. He measured her and looked her over a few times before pulling out some boxes. Fourteen boxes later the wand had finally chosen her, an 8-½ inch cedar wood wand lined with unicorn hair. The power she felt when she held it was unbelievable. everything that was happening was unbelievable.  
  
After shopping in Diagon Alley her family headed to Hogwarts where they left her for two months. The school term had already ended so it was just the teachers and Krista that occupied the school. Professor Dumbledore (the headmaster of the school) informed her that if she could not grasp the arts that were required, she would have to begin as a first year. The first years were eleven years old; there was no way she was going to let that happen. It seemed like a tremendous amount of work, but after vigorous study and final exams Prof. McGonagall informed her that she had exceeded well beyond that in which she was required. Prof. McGonagall said that she would have to be sorted into the houses just like everyone else.she had a good feeling Krista would be in Gryffindor, but said not to get her hopes up. She gave her a ticket to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ on Sept. 1 and also a book, Hogwarts: A History, so she could brush up on the school itself. Returning home she was filled with excitement and energy and that energy grew last week when she began packing her trunks for school.  
  
Krista smiled to herself and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
'Could life possibly get any sweeter than this' she thought falling onto her back.  
  
" Krista!" her mother called from downstairs," Are you ready to go? We need to take you to the airport soon. "  
  
Krista sat up quickly and grabbed her trunk. She was not going to be late for anything. Stopping only for a moment she looked around her room again and smiled knowing she wouldn't be back home until Christmas. She closed her door and dragged her trunk down the stairs. Her mother stood there with her hands on her tiny hips and her light blonde hair in a messy bun. Krista never thought she looked much like her mother, but her mother said it was because genes skip, and that she looked like her Grandmother.  
  
" Ok Im ready.lets go.," she said in exhaustion. She plopped herself onto the trunk and took a deep breath. Pulling trunks around all day is quite a work out.  
  
" We just have to wait for your father to load the car." her mothers eyes became glassy and moist, " Oh my girl.Im going to miss you." She threw her arms around Krista and squeezed her between her arms. " I know mom, but I'll write, and just think I'll make the perfect little Christmas gift when I come home. " she smiled at her mother who laughed in between sobs.  
  
" Lets go ladies" her father had poked his head in the door.  
  
They marched to the dreaded minivan and piled in. This is it she thought I, Krista Kaelin will finally be alive.  
  
*****  
  
The flight had been a bit longer than expected but it was the least of her worries. She had taken a cab to Kings Cross Station and found a burley looking man to help get her trunk onto a cart. She pushed the cart slowly looking at everything in the station.  
  
'How can these people be so stupid.little do they know there is a hidden train station beyond that wall' she laughed to herself and peered at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Prof. McGonagall had told her to run at it full speed if she was nervous, and she was. So she started slow, only attracting the attention of a six-year-old boy. She began to pick up speed hoping that when she hit the wall she wouldn't really hit the wall! Closing her eyes was the only comfort she had and as she did it she felt herself being pulled through something. Almost like a string was attached to her bellybutton pulling her through to the other side. She sighed in relief when she opened her eyes to a shiny-waxed train that read Hogwarts Express...everything was fine. However the six-year-old muggle boy on the other side of the wall grabbed his mother's shirt and yanked her over to the wall.  
  
" Mum didn't you see? That girl ran right through this wall! " He poked at it and nothing happened.  
  
" Please William, not now." she rolled her eyes and continued walking but the boy, obviously still in shock, just stood there wondering how that girl had done it.  
  
*****  
  
The sunbeams danced down from the sky and hit the waxed train as though it was made of pure crystal. Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with people, many of them carrying trunks for children that were either to small or already on the train. Krista pinched herself hard and let out a small yelp. She just wanted to make sure that everything she was seeing was real. She pushed her cart over to the side of the train and loaded her belongings into the compartment. A deep agonizing pain hit her arm and she grabbed it wishing she didn't pinch herself so hard.  
  
The train was jammed with kids of many ages and it looked as though it would be impossible to find an empty seat. She headed to the next car and spotted one next to a boy about her age. He seemed friendly enough laughing with another boy next to him she didn't think he would mind all that much if she sat down. Or at least she hoped he didn't mind, but she swallowed her fear and sat.  
  
" And just what do you think your doing?" The tone of his voice was cold and harsh, not at all like she had expected. His face remained expressionless and his eyes were gray with death.  
  
" Krista Kaelin, first year at Hogwarts, from America. " she smiled politely and held out her hand. He didn't seem to care very much; in fact his stare had become a bit frightening.  
  
" Aren't you a little bit old to be in your first year? Are you stupid or something?" he laughed and looked at his friend who had been whispering in his ear. The boy with the gray eyes listened intently and then shot her a look of pure evil, of pure hatred, " I know who you are, Mudblood. " many people gasped when he said this, and Krista figured it was probably some form of wizard curse word. His face moved close to hers until it was nearly an inch from her face, " we have been waiting for you" he whispered before pulling his face away from hers, " Great she breathed on me.Mudblood germs everywhere." he laughed again.  
  
" I don't appreciate you speaking to me like that. " Krista stood from her seat and looked him straight in the eye. He Irish temper had worked its way up to maximum force and she could feel her fists curl into tight balls.  
  
His face had become red with anger and he reached around for something in his robe, " No Mudblood ever speaks back to me," and from his robe he removed his wand, " Now lets see what kind of disfiguration I can inflict upon your face," he pointed the wand directly at Krista and she let out a cry.  
  
Desperately she tried to turn around but his friend had positioned himself directly behind her.  
  
'Wonderful, my first day and already Im making enemies and causing trouble.'  
  
She turned back around to face the heartless individual who was threatening her. But when she did there was another boy standing in between them. He was taller then the nasty one, with messy black hair and a firm stance. Just by his body language she could tell that he wasn't fond of the gray-eyed boy either.  
  
" Back off Malfoy! " his wand was out as well and by now many people had gathered into the car to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
" Potter, do you always have to spoil my fun?" he paused and looked around the car. His face had become even redder and Krista could have sworn that his eyes had become even darker, " it's no matter.she will get what's coming to her." he looked at her again with eyes of anger and then sat back down with his friend.  
  
Krista grabbed her necklace and rubbed the hanging orb between her fingers.  
  
'Thank God this thing calms me down some.'  
  
" Are you alright?" the boy asked taking her shoulder and guiding her into the next car.  
  
" Yes.Im fine, thank you." she smiled and followed him into the next train car anxiously.  
  
There were already two people sitting there, deep in conversation, but as they entered the car they stopped and smiled at the two. The messy haired boy offered Krista a seat next to another boy, and he took his seat next to a girl.  
  
" This," he said nodding his head towards the girl, " is Hermione Granger." She smiled and extended her hand.  
  
" Don't worry, Im from muggles too.," she laughed, " Malfoy can be quite terrible at times." Krista smiled. Hermione was pretty in an ordinary sort of way. Her hair was a darker shade of brown than Krista's and she was a bit taller as well. " This is Ron Weasley.Only Im not sure if he is dead or alive at the moment."  
  
She looked over to the boy sitting next to Krista and slapped him on the knee.  
  
" Oh! Im sorry," his face grew red and his voice was shaky, " Im Ron.Ron Weasley" he held out his hand and shook Krista's violently.  
  
" She knows that already Ron.honestly. " Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Krista pulled her hand from Ron's and looked back at the boy with the messy hair. " Im Krista Kaelin, from America.first year here" she held out her hand hoping her hero would introduce himself. When he didn't she took it upon herself to ask him. " May I ask you your name.since you saved me and all."  
  
He looked at her with a surprised expression, almost as if he had expected her to know who he was. She felt dumb at that moment knowing that he probably thought she was beyond muggle stupid. However he smiled instead and held out his hand.  
  
" Harry Potter" he smiled and looked over at Hermione who was still looking out the window.  
  
It didn't matter much though because Krista nearly fell out of her seat when he said this.  
  
'Harry Potter...Oh my.he was in every book that I studied, everything I read.he was the boy who defeated Voldermort.he was the boy who lived.'  
  
Krista's hand was on her face as she though this. Her reflexes acted quickly though and soon she found herself shaking Harry's hand just as violently as Ron had shaken hers. He laughed and sat back into his seat smiling. Out of all the people to become friends with, she had been lucky enough for it to be Harry Potter. The train sped easy down the track and the sunlight shined brilliantly through the window. Krista let out a small giggle. The year was going to be simply amazing.  
  
*****  
  
'She's cute' thought Harry as the train puttered down the track towards Hogwarts.  
  
He looked over to Hermione who was giggling with Krista as if they were old friends. They would be good for each other, he could sense that right away, but there was something else about Krista that made him curious. When he looked at her he saw a normal, happy girl, but when he looked into her eyes there was so much more. It was like a mountain had been lifted from his chest, but yet he could not put his finger on it. Something grabbed his arm and he looked down. Ron was shaking him, challenging him to a game of wizards chess, so instead of staring at her like a museum item Harry decided that chess would probably be a good idea. 


	3. A Message

Disclaimer: I sometimes wish I was JKR but alas I am not, therefore no money in my pockets. Even the quotes aren't mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: The first two or three chapters are kinda dull.....yes I know however...there is going to be some way crazy sh*t goin on after chapter 3 so please bare with me! Please Review! I need some kind of feedback. Thanks!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. A Message  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fear is a question: What are you afraid of, and why? Just as the seed of health is in illness, because illness contains information, your fears are a treasure house of self-knowledge if you wish to explore them. -Marilyn Ferguson  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hour hand on Krista's watch seemed to move a bit to fast for her liking. If she had her way she would ask to remain on this train, in this spot, with these people for quite a long time.  
  
" How is it possible though for you to go into your 7th year and not attend any classes? " Harry asked before biting the head off a watermelon beetle.  
  
" Actually I attended Hogwarts for two months over the summer...kind of a catch up course. " she replied not taking her eyes off of her watch.  
  
Hermione squeaked with delight when she heard this. Ron looked at her, rolled his eyes and then muttered something about being hungry.  
  
" If you ever need any sort of tutoring...I would love to help you" Hermiones eyes were bright with excitement.  
  
It wasn't often that other girls wanted to do well in school. She had often thought that she might be a bit off because of all the studying she did. Krista nodded her head and continued talking to Harry who was trying to explain the rules of Quidditch. He had told Krista it was a game she would very much enjoy because she had been involved with soccer back home. A noise sounded behind them and they turned in unison to see who could be interrupting their perfect moment.  
  
She was a fat little lady covered with a few moles on her face and hands. Sweat poured from her forehead and dripped to the floor leaving a salty pool at her feet.  
  
" Better get your robes on dears, we will be arriving any minute now. " She stepped back from the door and slammed it shut.  
  
For a minute or two there was complete silence until finally Ron smirked and the four of them burst out with laughter. Grabbing for their robes they continued to snort and giggle at the thought of the sweaty fat lady who was obviously drowning in her own liquid.  
  
'Almost there' Krista thought pulling her robe over her head. She sat down next to Ron and continued her conversation with Hermione.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Ron sat down quickly and placed his leg a few inches from Krista's chair.  
  
'Perfect', he thought, 'Now she will sit down and hit my leg, then she will apologize and we will start a conversation.' He looked up at her and felt his face grow hot. He hadn't felt this way about anyone...well that was a lie. He knew he had strong feelings for Hermione back in 5th year, but this was different. Everything about her was different.  
  
'Ok shes moving now...any moment she will sit...and...'  
  
Her leg brushed up against his ever so slightly and she turned to face him fast.  
  
" Oh Ron Im sorry, I didn't see your leg there...."  
  
" Well actually its quite ok, I haven't been..." but he looked over and saw that she had completely brushed him off.  
  
'Fine... I don't need this...' he sunk back into his seat, and groaned loudly.  
  
" Ron why don't you join us." Krista was looking at him with a sweet smile.  
  
" Of course, " he bolted straight up and leaned in closer. Realizing what he had just done he threw his face into his hands.  
  
' God Im pathetic'  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The train hissed loudly as it pulled up to the station. It was dark by now and many of the students had pulled out scarves and gloves from their pockets. Krista followed Hermione, who happened to be a prefect that year, out of the car and onto the platform. Harry and Ron had mysteriously disappeared from sight and she figured that they probably ran over to see someone.  
  
A small girl with fiery red hair walked up to her. For a moment Krista winced wondering if it was someone else who already hated her.  
  
" Hi," she held out her hand and shook Krista's, " Im Ginny Weasley, Rons younger sister. " She smiled and Krista let out a sigh thanking the stars that it wasn't another enemy, " I saw you sitting with my brother, thought I would come over and say hi. " she moved over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Hermione's mouth opened wide and she looked over at Krista and laughed.  
  
" What? " Krista asked hoping that it wasn't something awful.  
  
" Oh, its really nothing, Ginny just came over here to tell you that Ron said...Oh Hello Hagrid."  
  
Krista's face twisted into tangled confusion. 'Was Hermione even speaking English?'  
  
" Hermione, " she said shaking her head, " that doesn't make any sense at all...Ginny came over here to tell you that Ron said...Oh Hello Hagrid? I don't get it."  
  
Then she noticed that Hermione was pointed behind her and again she felt the wave of muggle stupidity. Of course he didn't say "Oh Hello Hagrid"...she was saying hi to someone named Hagrid. Krista turned around quickly and smacked herself right into a large tree. At least it felt like a tree.it was the size of a tree, but trees don't usually breathe. She dipped her head back and noticed that the "tree" in question was actually a man. Krista stumbled back not knowing where to go or what to do. A hand slipped over her shoulder and she turned to see Harry standing next to her again.  
  
" This is Hagrid, he's the keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts. "  
  
" Oh, Im sorry, " she held out her hand to his and almost dropped her mouth at the size difference. She knew she always had small hands but next to his it was ridiculous.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts Krista" Hagrid said softly before turning his back to her, " Alright all first years over here please!"  
  
Krista moved aside and let the first years get through to Hagrid. Although it was technically her first year she didn't have to go with them. Instead she followed Hermione who was waving her over to a carriage. Inside Harry and Ron were in a deep discussion about Quidditch so Hermione had decided to explain a few of the Hogwarts traditions.  
  
"...and that's how they judge the house cup. It's so much fun...Oh and wait until you see your first Quidditch game..." This sparked the interest of the two boys who rapidly turned to the two girls.  
  
" Ya know Krista...Harry here is the best seeker that Hogwarts has ever had.wait till you see what he can do on a broom. " he joked and poked Harry in the ribs.  
  
" That was one thing I had trouble with over the summer...flying. " Krista made a face to show how terrible she had done and Hermione laughed.  
  
" I could help you some time" offered Harry, " as long as you promise to learn some Quidditch moves in the process."  
  
Ron gave Harry an evil sort of stare and then turned away in great frustration. Krista nodded in agreement, thinking that it was awfully sweet of Harry.  
  
'Harry is nice she thought, he is very friendly and brave and not to mention a bit cute...but he seems to...family like...too much like a brother.'  
  
She looked into Harry's eyes and saw his face flush with color. Krista smiled and then looked over to Ron who had taken the liberty of rummaging through Hermiones bag when she wasn't looking.  
  
'Ron's different though...he's quiet and nice but there is something about him that Im attracted to.'  
  
Her eyes glazed over and she found herself staring off into space.  
  
" Krista, come on lets go" Krista snapped back into reality and looked outside the carriage. They had finally made it to the front of the school. She rose from her seat and bent down out of the carriage. Ron took her hand for leverage and she thanked him.  
  
'Yes, Ron was definitely someone who she could end up liking a lot'.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
As Krista entered the Great Hall her hands had become moist with nervous fear and her legs were shaking. It wasn't a difficult process to be sorted, but she still could not get rid of the nervous energy that brewed inside her stomach. The doors were high and wide and as they opened a great light was emitted and the students raced in and grabbed seats. Krista stood there for a moment not really sure where she should go. After all she was not in a house yet, therefore she could not sit anywhere. Professor McGonagall waved her arm in the air and beckoned Krista to join her in the front of the hall. Slowly and nervously Krista ventured to the front of the room. All eyes stared at her and she swallowed a large lump that had formed in her throat.  
  
'I feel like an enormous jerk!'  
  
She bit her lip and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave a small wave, which eased Krista just a bit. Professor McGonagall placed her hands on Krista's shoulders and explained her presence to the school.  
  
"...and so we will allow her to be sorted into one of the houses. Please be kind and generous, for it is a hard thing to come to a new place and make new friends, when many of you have been here for many years. "  
  
She looked down at Krista and guided her over to a wooden stool, which at the moment was occupied by the tattered old sorting hat. She picked it up by the tip and slowly lowered it onto her head. Harry looked up at her and smiled, Hermione mouthed something that looked like " don't be nervous" and Ron.well Ron had his fingers crossed. Krista giggled to herself and smiled back at her three friends. A thundering voice filled her ears and suddenly the sorting hat began to sing.  
  
  
  
I see inside your head you know  
  
What others can not see  
  
I'll easily find the place you go  
  
Before you count to three  
  
Ive done this more than fifty years  
  
And it's in your head right here  
  
Your powers large and strong I fear  
  
Although it is not clear  
  
I see another part of you  
  
Inside your blood and skin  
  
I'll choose the place that you pursue  
  
Although danger lies within  
  
But bad not all, so do not fear  
  
For you may find new truth  
  
A secret hidden somewhere here  
  
One long ago from youth.  
  
  
  
The sorting hat had silenced and so had the entire great hall. People began whispering and giving Krista nervous looks. Krista breathed in deep and waited for the sorting and finally after a terribly long silence "GRYFFINDOR" rang through the ears of every student. Krista beamed and stood up from the stool, the entire Gryffindor table was standing and clapping. Professor McGonagall allowed her to take a seat and then asked Mr. Filtch to let the first years in.  
  
" Jeez, that song almost gave me an attack, " Krista sat down next to Hermione and looked over at Harry. He wasn't looking at her but instead making an unusual face at Hermione.," What? Is something wrong?" Krista's heart sank deep into her stomach. 'What if they didn't want to be her friend? What if they had only been nice to her on the train? I bet they are disappointed that Im in their house now.' She could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
" Its just that, Krista we have never heard or seen the sorting hat do that...ever" Hermione had turned to her with definite concern," usually the sorting hat sings a cute song before it's placed on a head...with you it sang what it saw IN your head. "  
  
" I don't understand" Krista began scratching her head in confusion.  
  
" Watch the first years " Harry began.  
  
The first years made there way up to the front just the way she had done earlier. She watched as Professor McGonagall explained what they were to do when they sat on the stool. Krista watched and waited and finally the sorting hat sung a song. A song about its founders...nothing like the song it had sung when it was on her head. Krista slumped back into her seat and looked at the empty plate of food. Ron was staring at it waiting for the feast to begin but noticed that Krista's face had gone white.  
  
" Don't worry any, it may be because you're technically not a first year...but then again you are, you probably confused it." He turned back to the empty platter and mumbled something about the food again.  
  
Harry took her hand in reassurance, " He is probably right you know...lets just enjoy the feast."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the table filled with various amounts of food. Krista knew it would be quite easy to enjoy the feast with these delicious meals set right in front of her. And so they ate, and talked and ate some more until the table was completely empty. Krista rubbed her stomach and it growled in defeat. She looked around the great hall, and at the many new faces she would be meeting. She met a pair of dark eyes and they showered her in disgust. Malfoy peered at her with those gray eyes that she had begun to hate.  
  
" Can we leave now Hermione? I would like to go and see the girl's dormitories if you don't mind. "  
  
Krista stood from the table and helped Hermione up from her seat. She refused to sit there with Malfoy staring at her like that.  
  
" Of course we can go " She dropped the last piece of her chicken and they went off together to the dormitory.  
  
The hallways were quiet and empty as they strode side by side in conversation. Hermione told Krista that if she ever needed any help with anything that all she had to do was ask her and she would be there. They approached the door with the painting of the fat lady. Hermione stood tall and proud, boasting to the fat lady that she was a prefect this year.  
  
"Gumdrop Whiskers" The portrait door swung open.  
  
They entered the common room and passed through another set of redheads whom Krista was sure were other Weasleys. Inside the dormitory Krista threw herself onto her bed and said goodnight to Hermione.  
  
'That Malfoy...I'll show him...make enemies with me will he...' she drifted off to sleep rather quickly, not even changing into her nightclothes.  
  
'She found herself dreaming of family and friends. She even once found herself dreaming of Ron. His face was there smiling and laughing but something else floated into her mind. At first it looked like Malfoy, rather mean and dark looking. But as she moved closer to it she realized that it was a hooded figure. He stood there looking at her in an odd kind of fashion. Or at least she thought that it was looking at her. It raised its arm and pointed in her direction. A terrible pain shot through her chest and she doubled over falling to the floor. It moved like a shadow, floating across the grounds towards her. It moved closer to her.and the pain sliced into her, deeper and deeper until finally she looked up and there it was standing right in front of her. The cloak that it was wearing was musty smelling and old and she could have sworn that it was stained with blood. It reached out its arm and a bright light emerged from its arm....'  
  
Krista bolted up in her bed, drenched in sweat and tears. She had been crying, but she wasn't even sure why. She looked around the room just to make sure she was alone. There was no reason to wake Hermione so she rolled over and brought her blanket over her head. She knew that this offered no kind of protection but it didn't matter. She closed her eyes for the second time that night, only this time she hoped she only dreamed of Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneak Peak of Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Harry walked hard across the grounds, his face was stern and his muscles were tense.  
  
' How is this possible...', his head was throbbing but he stopped and faced the others, " We do not breathe a word of this to anyone... If it was Vold...," Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, " we will deal with it together, on our own." The three of them nodded in silent unison and continued towards the school.  
  
  
  
Also-- class schedules, Snape, crush on Ron, Hagrid, Ministry fiasco, and a threatening visit. ( sounds exciting !! hehehe ) 


	4. Within the Trees

Disclaimer: JKR is the rightful owner of all HP stuff. If I was I would be rich and trust me Im not!  
  
  
  
Note to you: Please Im begging you *gets on knee* review for me!! Im nothing without reviews. Ok anyway without any further delay, here comes chapter 3. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Within the Forest  
  
  
  
  
  
Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass, the desire may never return, and you may remain in ignorance. -William Wirt  
  
  
  
  
  
The chilled morning air whistled it's way inside the castle and like a frigid rush of morning breath Krista began to stir. She didn't mind rising early, most of the time she was used to it, but today was even more exciting because they would begin classes. A thump sounded from across the room as Lavender Brown rolled off the side of her bed. Krista sat up and laughed. She stretched her arms and legs and gathered her things for the shower. It was nice to feel the warm water run down her back as she thought of her dream last night. A smile spread across her face knowing that her dream had been of Ron. It would be difficult to look him straight in the face today without turning red. Krista turned off the shower and continued to get ready. She buttoned up her robe and then looked around for her brush. She wanted to look extra nice today, but her hair was always so difficult. Tugging and pulling her way through, she managed to pull it back into a semi-decent looking ponytail. She added a bit of makeup to her face and then grabbed her bag from the floor. She decided it would be better to wait for Hermione in the common room then get caught in the madness of eight seventeen year old girls getting ready.  
  
Krista entered the common room and took a seat next to the fireplace. It crackled and snapped cheerfully as many students began piling out of the dormitories. It could be quite awhile before Hermione down Krista thought, so she pulled a book from her bag and began reading.  
  
" Hey Krista" she knew that voice, and sure enough when she turned around Ron was standing behind her.  
  
" Hi, Ron," she flashed a big goofy grin and placed her book back into her bag, " did you sleep well last night?"  
  
" Well it was alright, Im still tired, Dean and I stayed up late talking about.stuff.and we played a few games of wizards chess" he yawned and scratched his head.  
  
" Did you at least dream well?" there was an awkward silence and his face had turned red. He kicked the ground and tried to explain some sort of answer but Hermione had appeared from the dormitory looking upset.  
  
" Where's Harry" she looked around again, pushing Ron aside who was playing with the trim of his robe.  
  
" Huh?" he looked at her in confusion.  
  
" H..aaaa.rrrr..yyy" she sarcastically drew out his name, which made Krista snicker, " have you seen him yet?"  
  
" Yea he's coming " Ron answered, still fiddling around with his robe.  
  
Krista's stomach rumbled as they waited for Harry to join them. Hermione checked her watch every few seconds and rolled her eyes each time he had not arrived. There was a loud thump from the dormitory stairs and when Krista looked over to see who it was, a scraggly haired boy emerged still half asleep. It was Harry, dragging his feet along the ground, yawning uncontrollably. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the portrait. Ron looked over to Krista and they laughed. It seemed as though it would be a long walk down to the great hall.  
  
Breakfast was quick that morning, basically because class schedules were to be handed out. Krista felt nervous as she looked down at her own schedule. She had taken classes over the summer, but she was sure they would be different then the classes she would be taking now. She looked over at the others waiting to hear there response to the classes they were just assigned.  
  
" Oh no," Ron slapped his face hard and through himself onto the table," double potions first." he kept his face flat against the table and continued to complain.  
  
" What's so terrible about potions?" Krista asked, wondering what could be so terrible about one class.  
  
" Its not the class it's.Professor Snape." Neville looked down at his plate and pushed a few eggs with his fork. Hermione leaned over to Krista and whispered into her ear.  
  
" Snape hates Neville.well actually he hates everyone in Gryffindor, but especially Neville. " She pulled back and continued looking at her schedule.  
  
'Great that's all I need to start my day off, one over bearing teacher that hates my house'.Krista folded her schedule and placed it into her bag.  
  
  
  
The halls were covered with kids making their way to classes, as Krista and the others made there way to the potions classroom. The pictures on the walls smiled at them and they all waved back with cheery enthusiasm. Krista looked around and felt her heart sing, everything was so perfect. Krista looked down the hall and noticed that some how she had fallen behind the others and ran down the hall knocking over some first years. When she caught up to them they had already reached Snape's classroom and were debating on whom should enter first.  
  
" No way, Harry.you go first he hates me more" Ron was poking at Harry's shoulder pushing him back towards the door.  
  
" What about Hermione? He never really hated her too much. " Harry looked over to Hermione who was sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
" How about I go first he doesn't even know me yet. " Krista stepped in front of Ron and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it slowly, afraid of what she might see on the other side. When the door opened she walked in and looked to the front of the room. Snape was not there yet but unfortunately Malfoy was.  
  
" Ahhh Mudblood, I see your still hanging around with Potter... he must be for something, " he laughed and looked over to Harry who had followed Krista in, " has he asked you to polish his Firebolt yet...be careful we all know what he really means." The Slytherins broke out into a tremendous fit of laughter and Harry's face turned red with anger. Hermione grabbed his arm and calmed him down advising him that it wasn't worth the trouble. Pansy Parkinson snorted loudly at this and when Hermione shot her a nasty look she pretended to die. Krista looked over to Malfoy, who was still chuckling, and turned away in disgust. Her mother had told her once that hate was a strong word, when it came to Malfoy it wasn't strong enough.  
  
The classroom door swung open with a loud bang, and Professor Snape made his way to the front of the room. His face was stern and dark as he looked around the room at each of the students. He saw Neville in the back and gave a groan of disapproval. He stopped quickly to look at Harry, and Harry continued to stare right back. Snape moved his sight over to some other kids and then brought his attention to Krista. He looked at her for a moment and didn't say anything. His face was flat with emotion, and his hair hung around it with a greasy texture.  
  
" I see that those who think they are special, stick together." His eyes moved between Krista and Harry, " You understand that not all things come so easy." Krista squirmed in her seat and looked nervously over to Hermione, " I wouldn't expect to exceed in anything, now that you've made friends with Potter here, " he gave Harry an angry glance and then turned around.  
  
There were eyes glaring at Krista in every direction, and a few of the Slytherin girls had covered their mouths to muffle the sound. Krista felt her blood begin to boil as her temper rose to the brim of her head.  
  
" On the contrary, " she was standing from her seat now, all eyes were wide with shock, " I plan not only to exceed but I plan to step on the face of any Slytherin who gets in my way." She looked directly at Malfoy, " and as for Harry, aren't you forgetting that he's the boy who lived. Surely you must know that. " She placed her hand against her face in a sarcastic manner. Snape's nostrils flared and his face twisted into a mass of anger.  
  
" 50 points from Gryffindor" Malfoy laughed at this which pissed me off even more, You can thank Kaelin over here for that. " The class groaned and pounded fists on the table.  
  
'Wonderful job Krista'...she thought. Hermione smiled at her and assured her that the same thing happened to Harry his first year. That made Krista feel a bit better but it was obvious that potions was not going to be her favorite class.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Krista sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over her transfiguration homework. It was hard to concentrate because all she could do was think back to her classes that day. She had done well.even better than she had expected. In fact she successfully transfigured a shoe into a cat, and in Herbology she was the only one to avoid the teeth of the Rose Dragon. Professor Sprout was very excited and awarded Krista 50 points. This made up for the 50 she lost from Snape. Krista looked across the table to Lavander who was comparing Divination charts with Parvati. She chuckled, thinking of the stories Ron and Harry had told her about those two. A wad of parchment flew across the table and smacked Krista right in the face. She looked towards the direction it had come and Pansy was sitting there smug. She waved wit a very devilish grin and laughed with Goyle who was next to her.  
  
'Childish', she thought. Heavy footsteps ran up behind her and she turned to see Harry racing to the table. He jumped into the empty spot next to Krista and laughed loudly.  
  
" Ha, Better luck next time Ron. " Harry panted.  
  
" Better luck with what?" she asked raising her eyebrows in a questionable manner.  
  
" NOTHING..." Ron shouted quickly before sitting down across from us. This caused Harry to laugh even more as he grabbed a roll. Krista rolled her eyes and picked up an ear of corn. She had almost taken a bite of it but was interrupted by Hermione who came rushing towards the table.  
  
" Hagrid sent me a note," she held out the note for Harry to look at, " he said its very important. " she looked over to Ron and then to Krista who wasn't really sure what was going on.  
  
" Krista your welcome to join us if you want to. " Harry was sincere trying not to leave anyone out of anything.  
  
" No Harry its ok, I'll stay... besides, I wouldn't have the slightest clue about anything you would be talking about."  
  
Ron dropped his chicken and looked at her intently, " we can tell you ... everything .... then you can come and not feel stupid" he grinned an unusual grin and picked up his chicken again.  
  
" I guess that could work" Krista went on, trying to imagine why Ron thought it was so important she go.  
  
" Great its set then, we will meet you girls in the common room at midnight." Harry grabbed one more roll before pulling Ron from the table and rushing out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
" Hagrid...lives down that hill...over there...just...by the edge....of the forest." Hermione spoke in broken sentences while trying to catch up with Harry who was far ahead of her. They had used Harry's invisibility cloak to get out of the school, and removed it once they where outside. It was very hard to fit four people under there without anyone seeing floating parts. Krista walked slowly with Ron, not actually exchanging conversation but more or less small phrases.  
  
" You cold?" he asked her once  
  
" Im fine " she would reply.  
  
'He's cute' , Krista thought as he asked her again if she was cold. She giggled softly making sure he didn't hear her. They were close to the hut now, and Krista could see the dark shadows that loomed around the edge of the forest. The trees were tall and thick and the moon gave off no light inside. Krista looked hard into the trees and could have sworn she saw a unicorn dash off into the distance.  
  
'If only I could go exploring in there' Krista thought, her heart pining to venture into the curious trees.  
  
'Curiosity kills the cat her mother would say to her. Stop being so curious, nothing good will come of it.'  
  
Her mother worried too much when she would want to go exploring. Then again her mother really never understood her. Another movement in the forest caught her attention. She looked closely, trying to see if it was the unicorn she had seen earlier.  
  
She waited, " Krista hurry up" Ron was holding Hagrids door open. She looked one more time and when nothing moved she jogged the rest of the way to the hut and went inside.  
  
  
  
Hagrids hut was warm and large. Krista felt very much at home when she sat down on the over sized chair that was up against the wall. At first she listened carefully at what Hagrid had to say before letting her mind wonder off.  
  
" There has been trouble at the ministry these past few days, " Hagrid looked at Harry with concerned eyes, " they said that there is some kind of force that is causing the dementors to act up in Azkaban. They said they have never seen anything like it. There was also rumors of cleared death eaters disappearing. I'll give you one guess as to whose father disappeared right away." Hagrid looked at Harry  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Yup... The ministry is having quite a hard time trying to figure this out, mostly because you destroyed Voldemort a year ago Harry."  
  
Harry dropped his hands into his face and Hermione placed her hands on his shoulder. Krista looked at Ron who was shaking his head slightly and then she to placed her hands on his back. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Krista's stomach did a quick flop and she nervously spun her head and looked out the window. Her eyes brought her to the forest again, the trees, the dark, the shadows. Yet this time it looked as though someone was standing out there. The figure was shadow like and dark, and if she didn't strain her eyes hard enough it would have blended itself into its surroundings.  
  
'What is that?' she thought, her mind a spinning wheel of curiosity.  
  
'Come and see...'  
  
Krista jumped in her seat and touched her head. Some ones voice filled her mind and she knew this time it was no imagination.  
  
'Come and see.'  
  
Krista felt her body sway and then felt herself rise from her seat. She tried hard to sit back down but it felt like someone was controlling her mind. She heard the faint screams of Hermione when she opened the door. She was sure she heard Ron call her name as well. It didn't matter, her legs where stiff to her own demands and she continued walking.  
  
'Come with me.'  
  
It was at the edge of the forest, standing there...waiting for her. A dark arm rose into the air and Krista reached out to it.  
  
'That arm.the way it looks.my dream.'  
  
Krista shook her head and looked at the figure again. It was the same dark figure that inhabited her dream. She opened her mouth to call for help but nothing sounded.  
  
' Please someone help me.'  
  
'Come with me.'  
  
Krista felt a hard blow come from behind her. She felt herself falling to the ground but realized someone had caught her. She looked up into the sweet beautiful eyes of Ron. He held her there for a moment and then turned slightly red.  
  
" Thank you " she mumbled to him before finding her composure and standing up. Harry was now facing the figure with his wand out and ready. Hermione stood there as well watching with a look of fear. Harry's eyes were wide with shock but alsofierce with anger.  
  
" I killed you" Harry began shaking his wand furiously at the figure, " I killed you! I won" his voice was loud and stern and Krista grasped Ron's hand.  
  
" Potter.I want her" he pointed his hand towards Krista and she tightened her arms around Ron. He positioned himself in front of her and drew his wand as well, " her Potter.and I never lose." the figure stood there a second more and then almost as quick as it had appeared vanished into the forest.  
  
" I don't understand" Krista began before falling to the ground in tears, " what could.I don't know.oh God." her sentence had made no sense and she knew that, but she didn't care, she was shaking violently with fear, wondering how she could have been so stupid. Her mother was right curiosity does kill the cat, and it almost killed her too. Ron kept his arm around her and they began to walk back towards the school. Harry walked hard across the grounds, his face was stern and his stature tense.  
  
' How is this possible...' his head was throbbing but he stopped and faced the others, " We do not breathe a word of this to anyone... If it was Vold...," Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, " we will deal with it together, on our own." The three of them nodded in silent unison and continued towards the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep within the forest, among the shadowy trees, a figure watched the four students enter the school. And deep within the forest, the figure plotted and waited for the perfect moment to attack. It had waited all these years for this, wondering just when the time would come. It would posses the power the muggle girl his so well. All it needed was a little bit of patience and a little bit of time. Within in the shadowed forest it waited.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and rubbed it gently. His face was contorted into such a sea of emotions that Hermione herself had to choke back her own tears.  
  
' Why does this always happen to him' she thought keeping in step with the others, ' We were there we saw Harry defeat him, this isnt possible.'  
  
" It is possible Hermione..." Hermione shot a panicked look towards Harry who had somehow read her mind.  
  
" How?...Harry?...could you always?..." her heart beat fast, ' if he could read my mind now...Oh God...some of the things I have thought about!'  
  
" No Hermione, I could tell what you were thinking. Your thoughts are clearly readable from your facial expressions."  
  
" Of course, I never believed" she looked over to him and he was laughing.  
  
" Hermione..."  
  
" Yes Harry?"  
  
" Watch her tonight...if something happens," his face turned away from hers and he pulled back his hand, " he should be dead..." he broke away from the group and fled.  
  
" Ron, " Hermione turned around to face Ron. His arm was around Krista whom was obviously very upset at the current display of events, " Ron, go after him...don't let him do anything stupid. " Her eyes were full of concern and her face full of worry.  
  
" But...I....," he looked down at Krista and then flashed Hermione a look of death. " Krista needs help. "  
  
" Go find Harry, Ron...he needs you" Krista moved away from him and then over to Hermione, " Hermione and I are perfectly capable of getting back to the dormitory. " She flicked her hands in the direction Harry fled, " Go on, we will see you tomorrow morning" and with that Hermione and Krista started down the hall.  
  
Ron stood there all alone watching the two girls turn the corner at the end of the hall.  
  
" Bloody hell Hermione, you owe me one " he muttered to himself. He spun around in the direction that Harry went and ran after him.  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the corner of the empty Charms classroom. He knew that no one would look for him in there, even Ron. He wasn't in the mood for company much anyway.  
  
' I killed you...I won' the phrase played over and over in his mind. But he had killed him. It wasn't as if he had imagined it. He wasn't the only one to witness it either. Hermione had been there, Sirus and Ron and even Dumbledore. It just didn't make any sense, and what would he want with Krista. What could she possibly serve to him?  
  
The room was dark and quiet and Harry rose from the floor. He knew Ron was probably out looking for him, and although he loved his best friend, he didn't want the sympathy. He made his way to the window that overlooked the grounds. From a distance the forest was almost serene looking, but Harry knew he was out there among the trees and shadows. He knew that he was waiting, and this time Harry would be ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAH CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Sneak Peak of Chapter 4 :  
  
His hands were soft and he smelled wonderful. She closed her eyes and inhaled the essence that was lingering from his body. He smelled like wildflowers in a meadow....  
  
'Wait wildflowers? What boy smells like wildflowers.'  
  
She leaned in a bit closer to smell him again.... The scent was terribly familiar. She looked at his face again which was now turning a distinct shade of red. By now his face was barely an inch away from hers and he had a dumb smirk glued to his face.  
  
' My God he thinks Im going to kiss him!'  
  
And then she realized why they scent had been so familiar...he smelled like Hermione....  
  
  
  
Also in Chapter 4: Flying lessons, a cat fight , some research, Dean Thomas, some nasty rumors and the TRUTH !!! HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 4....  
  
I should be posting chapter 4 soon...give me some time...my job is making me work hardcore for the next 2 days but I will be back!! *smiles uncontrollably* 


	5. Seclusion

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, therefore I do not make any kind of profit from this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note to you: I need more reviews Im dying without them... Please if you read this review it for me. Ive been working really hard getting these chapters up quickly. Ok thank you... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Seclusion  
  
  
  
  
  
All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered: the point is to discover them. -Galileo Galilei  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' He was running fast but not entirely sure what he was running from. It was night, the sky was cloudy and dark. The moon tried to sneak through them but failed miserably. Rain fell softly to the ground. His feet now muddy and slippery, but he knew he had to keep running. She was counting on him. If he stopped, she would surely die, he felt that in his heart. He saw her... she was standing at the edge of the forest. The wind blew through her hair and the rain soaked through her clothes. She just stood there starring into the forest. He ran harder now, pushing his legs against his will. They were tired and weak but he had to reach her. She turned to him, her eyes sad and alone.  
  
"Harry..." her voice was far but he felt so close. He knew he could get to her.  
  
" Harry...." she wasn't alone anymore. Her eyes had now become full of fear and he pressed himself against his limit to get to her. The shadowy figure took her by the arm and began dragging her into the forest.  
  
"Harry..." a deep green light blasted out into the air  
  
" HARRY...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found Ron bent over him, a look of concern on his face.  
  
" Harry, you alright, you've been screaming for the past hour?" Ron sat back on Harry's bed and looked at him.  
  
" Im fine, just a dream" he lied. He didn't want anyone to know his nightmares had returned.  
  
He sat up and scratched his head. Ron had begun to dress for the day and Harry remembered he had promised Krista flying lessons.  
  
" Hey Harry," Ron started while pulling his sweater over his head, " do me a favor...when you see Krista at the pitch later, bring up my name and see how she reacts, ya know if she looks flustered. " he reached under his bed and grabbed his shoes.  
  
" Sure Ron, I'll be sure to tell Krista that you have numerous amounts of dirty fantasies about her. " Harry said in a flat serious tone.  
  
" You will not!" Ron threw his shoe at Harry and it hit him in his back. Harry looked over to Ron and laughed, " Yea thanks for laughing at me, some friend you are. " Ron couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was bright in the sky as Krista and Hermione walked out to the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful Saturday and Krista was determined to make the best of it. Harry was already on the field waiting for the two to arrive, and when he saw them he jogged over with an enormous grin.  
  
" Welcome to your first flying lesson" For a moment there was silence between them. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and then laughed, " and I promise I will no longer talk like Madam Hooch. Now then...flying is easy. "  
  
" That's easy for you to say, the first time you got on a broom you didn't fall off into the lake." Krista stated. Harry and Hermione broke into a fit on laughter, " it's not funny, I had to fight off the giant squid. " This caused an even bigger outburst and soon the three of them were holding their stomachs in pain.  
  
" Ok, Im going up, " Harry threw his legs over the broom, still chuckling, " join me when you're ready." With that he kicked off the ground and began zooming into the sky.  
  
He twirled and flipped as though it was absolutely nothing.  
  
' If I tired that, with my luck my broom would thrust me forward, and I would fall and break my neck.' Krista shook her head in amazement. Harry really was an exceptional flyer. Krista looked over to Hermione who had taken a seat on the ground and then made her way over.  
  
" He's amazing, isn't he?" she said softly. Her face was glazed over with a look of sheer stupidity.  
  
" Yeah, he's great Hermione. " Krista added, a bit puzzled at her emotions, " Hermione?...are you ok?" she looked at Hermione with a quizzical face and sat down on the patch of grass next to her.  
  
" Oh, Im sorry Krista...its just that...Well you see Harry and I" she stuttered her words a bit which was not very Hermione-ish.  
  
" Hermione.," Krista began, " Its obvious you feel very strongly towards Harry. Why not be up front, truthful? Tell him exactly how you feel. With the way he looks at you Im sure he will be saying the same exact thing. " Krista placed her hands on Hermione's shoulder almost as a reassurance that everything would be ok.  
  
" You better kick off. Harry's going to work your ass off" She looked down at her feet and then back up to Harry.  
  
Admitting defeat Krista stood up and grasped her broom tightly. She kicked her legs over the side and shook her head.  
  
' Evil 'she thought, 'brooms are the spawn of evil ' She reluctantly kicked off the ground to meet Harry in mid air.  
  
" Hey well at least you know you can get into the air, " he laughed, " that's always a good start. " She stuck her tongue at him and he laughed even more.  
  
" Oh yeah...this is wonderful" she rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic smirk which made him explode into more laughter. The remark may have only been half of it considering Krista was hugging the broom for dear life, " Im sorry, I don't enjoy the fact that there is about 200 feet of air lingering between the ground and myself"  
  
" Ok ok I give...lets get started. " He straightened himself on the broom and then began his lesson; " first I'm going to show you how to go up and down. All you have to do is make sure you keep your balance centered and your control steady. You don't need to jerk the broom, just move it slightly up or point the nose down. Just be careful not to put your body forward when going down, you might roll off the front. " He chuckled again.  
  
" Well that's reassuring, " she said while mimicking Harry's movements.  
  
They swooped and swirled about the field, Harry always making sure Krista was catching on, and before they knew it she was actually doing quite well.  
  
" Come on Harry, race me...see if I can give you any competition. " Krista looped on her broom laughing and waving at Hermione who was down below.  
  
" You're on" he shot back also giving Hermione a wave. They backed up to the hoops of the Quidditch field and counted down before they started.  
  
" 4-3-2-1- GO" Harry rocketed out with an enormous blast but Krista's broom had gone nowhere.  
  
Then she felt it, her broom lurched forward and she felt herself falling. The ground beneath her was swirling with an array of colors, and she knew that soon her face was destined to become an indent in the ground. Hermione was standing now, her hands covering her mouth. Krista brought her hands over her face, hoping that it would cushion the blow. The wind picked up speed and it began hitting her skin like sandpaper. Then suddenly it stopped. Krista brought her hands away from her face and looked around. She was about 5 feet from the ground, and Harry was holding her by the bottom of her robe.  
  
" I told you not to lean forward, " Harry said sarcastically.  
  
" Well Im glad to see you still have a sense of humor about this, " she spat back at him, " its not everyday Im hanging midair and joked about. "  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh but Harry stopped quickly.  
  
" What Harry?" but then she heard it too. Her robe was making a soft ripping sound. Harry quickly regained his composure and began his decent to the ground but unfortunately it was too late. The robe ripped and Harry reached for her hand, and when he did the force was to strong and they both went hurdling to the ground.  
  
She hit the earth hard, tumbling for a minute or so before she landed on her back. Her head ached with an incredible pain and she lay there for a second hoping there wasn't any permanent damage. She could hear Harry still tumbling as well and saw him heading for her. She tried to move but her body felt as if a truck had hit her. Before she could do anything Harry rolled into her creating a tangled mess.  
  
He way laying on her now, half of his body on hers, half on the ground, and for a moment he looked at her with a twinge of affection. Krista felt her face blush as she looked into his concerned face.  
  
" You all right? " he whispered, still out of breath.  
  
" Im fine, are you ok? " he nodded and brushed some of her wind blown hair away from her face.  
  
His hands were soft and he smelled wonderful. She closed her eyes and inhaled the essence that was lingering from his body. He smelled like wildflowers in a meadow....  
  
'Wait wildflowers? What boy smells like wildflowers.'  
  
She leaned in a bit closer to smell him again.... The scent was terribly familiar. She looked at his face again which was now turning a distinct shade of red. By now his face was barely an inch away from hers and he had a dumb smirk glued to his face.  
  
' My God he thinks Im going to kiss him!'  
  
And then she realized why they scent had been so familiar...he smelled like Hermione....  
  
Krista pulled herself away from Harry and stood up quickly.  
  
' Oh no...if Hermione had seen.....oh how terrible it must have looked ' She turned around and there standing with her hands firmly placed on her hips was Hermione.  
  
" Im glad to see that your alright there..." her tone was sarcastic and her face showed no sign of pity, " it's a shame though, I think the impact on the ground would have been an improvement to your face. " Her eyes were red with anger but the corners were filled with tears.  
  
" Hermione, I honestly..."  
  
" Oh please, don't entertain me with a bunch of obvious lies. I saw how you looked at him, how he touched you, " the tears began rolling down her cheeks, " I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you, but obviously you were after one thing this whole time."  
  
" Please Hermione, let me explain." Krista pleaded.  
  
" Explain what? You think I didn't realize it on the train, how you shook his hand, how you gawked at him..."  
  
" Hermione that's enough. " Harry had joined them now, his face just as red as Hermione's.  
  
" Harry, do not get involved in this. "  
  
" There is nothing to get involved in, in the first place, I don't have any feelings towards Harry...at all...there nothing. " Krista felt her anger rising so she began playing with her necklace hoping that it would calm her down.  
  
" STOP LYING " she screamed in frustration and ran back towards the school.  
  
For a moment the two of them stood there quiet, not sure whether they should talk or run. Harry turned to her first.  
  
" Im sorry, I have to go..." he motioned towards Hermione.  
  
" I know" Krista whispered, " go to her..."  
  
He took off quickly, leaving Krista alone on the field. She knew that the rumors would begin as soon as she entered the school again. Most likely they had started already.  
  
' What will Ron think about all this '  
  
Her eyes welled up in tears and she quickly wiped them away. She looked over to the now broken broom and felt sick.  
  
' Spawn of evil, I said it right from the beginning.'  
  
She took a deep breath and headed back across the grounds into the school.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
He knew it wasn't true, he could feel it deep inside his heart as he exited the common room.  
  
' Why would Hermione lie? It can't be the truth.'  
  
He hurried down the corridor hoping to find her somewhere. He needed to know the absolute truth, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
  
" Hey Ron! " Dean Thomas, Fred and George were walking in his direction.  
  
He smiled when he saw the three, but inside he was dying of laughter. He found it very amusing that his brothers had to repeat their 7th year. He remembered the day they received the letter stating that they did not reach the end of term quota. He had never seen his mother turn so many shades of red.  
  
" Where are you heading to chum" George began.  
  
" Just around, looking for someone..."  
  
" Oh, you mean looking for your lady...we heard about the whole fiasco..Dean here told us. " Fred patted Dean firmly on the back.  
  
" Um yes right, Dean could I speak with you for a moment " he pulled Dean aside. The feeling in his stomach was a knot of nerves. He could never speak to her now, not after all of this.  
  
' I still need to know the truth' he leaned into Dean and began whispering in his ear. No matter what he had to do he was determined to get it.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
Krista entered the school slowly, not sure if she would be attacked by Hermione or flooded with endless amounts of questions. However when she looked around, the halls were completely empty.  
  
' Hermione's probably reeling them in with rumors and lies'  
  
She could just picture Lavander and Parvati, eyes wide with excitement, yapping away about the juicy gossip. She shook her head at the thought and decided that the best place to keep distance would be the library. After all it was Saturday and she was sure not many people would be in there.  
  
Just as she had expected the only other person in the library was Neville, who had been studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz. There was an empty table in the back corner and Krista decided that it would be a perfect location. She grabbed some books from the shelf. Most of them Dream Analysis, and began reading about the indications dreams can give you.  
  
" It is more often than not that dreams allow us to look into the past, and future. Our dreams open up portals of reality that sometimes we can not always see. It is in this state that we can encounter past lives, or even see glimpses of what our futures hold..."  
  
" Hey Krista" she dropped the book from her hands and looked up to Dean Thomas' face.  
  
" Dean...never do that again. " she was breathing heavy, which usually happened after someone scared you half to death.  
  
" So...how are you doing?" he sat down at the chair across from her and opened one of the books that was set on the table.  
  
" Ahh, I see the rumors have started." She brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her forehead.  
  
" Well it was kind of hard not to hear Hermione. She busted into the common room screaming about what happened. Ron didn't take it very well though, " he put his face in his hands and leaned them on the table, " said he didn't believe it...ran off to find you somewhere, but I knew you would be here. It's a good place to go when you don't want anyone to find you."  
  
" Was Ron very mad?" she was quiet now and she also had her head leaned in one hand.  
  
" Im not entirely sure, it's hard to tell with these things...Ron's not the most open person when it comes to emotions, so it would be hard for me to judge. But would you care if he was mad?"  
  
Krista sighed and looked over Dean's shoulder to the rows and rows of books. Something red ducked quickly and Krista figured it was Ron listening in on the conversation.  
  
' No wonder Dean is here playing 20-questions. '  
  
She took in a deep breath, " Dean...I don't like Harry, never did. " Dean looked at her with a shocked expression, " no no... well I like him but not in the sexual sense." She sighed again and glanced over at the row of books that hid Ron so well, " to be perfectly honest Dean, the only boy that I have ever been interested in is Ron....but now, he probably hates me, I could never tell him how I feel."  
  
Dean got up from his seat and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't be so down on yourself, for one I know he doesn't hate you, just give him time. Im sure that the truth will come out eventually and then Ron wont be such a git about talking to you himself. " Dean smiled and then left her to finish her research. She watched the red speck of hair follow Dean out of the library.  
  
' At least he knows now ' she thought before opening her book again. She found the page that she had been reading and sat back into her chair. The library was calm and quiet, and as she sank back into her chair she looked over to the entrance. She was more than positive that no one would be looking for her. He could imagine Harry trying to convince Hermione to forgive and forget and solve this problem, but Hermione was stubborn and Krista doubted that would happen. She was also sure that Ron wouldn't be talking to her for the next few days. She slammed the book shut and rubbed her head, which was pulsing with a small headache.  
  
' I guess I should just get used to it ' she thought. Because the next few days she knew she would be totally secluded.  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW Chapter 4 is complete...and here I said I would be 2 days. Hmm sometimes I kill myself. Anyway... YEAH CH 4!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sneak Peak of Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
" Ron? " she dropped the cloak around her ankles and looked at him with a puzzled face.  
  
" I followed ... you, " he was breathing heavy, " There was something..." but his voice trailed off and his face went white.  
  
" There was what? " her voice was shaking now and her eyes were frantic. His was focused on something behind her, and knowing she had no other choice, she turned around.  
  
She screamed.  
  
  
  
Also in Chapter 5: explosions, Snape, Neville, more rumors, detention, a star , a message, Prof. Sprout, Nearly Headless Nick, and some Luvin...ok ok some snoggin.  
  
HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 5!!!!  
  
Please Review for me!! Thanks! 


	6. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I wish I could make money from this but alas I cant. I am not JKR and never will be. 

A Note : Thank you to the people who reviewed. If you haven't, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!! Thank you very much………..have a wonderful day! Now here is chapter 5.………

Chapter 5- Fumbling Towards Ecstasy 

Sometimes there's so much beauty in the world I feel like I can't take it, like my heart's going to cave in.  
-American Beauty

" No, no, no, you have to add the wolf hair before you mix in the troll tears!" Krista pushed Neville out of the way just as the cauldron exploded into a mess of orange smoke and smile. Faces whirled in the direction, and as she stood there covered in a blanket of goop Krista rolled her eyes and shook her head. She should have seen it coming from a mile away. It wasn't unusual for Neville to ruin a potion, most people were used to it by now. However Krista had been paired with him for the past week because no one else would talk to her, and for the past week she had been covered with more potions than she could imagine. 

" Sss……..oo……….rr………yy Krista, I didn't know" Neville rose from the floor and positioned himself back onto his stool. 

Krista reached for a towel that she had thrown in her bag, " It's ok Neville" she wiped her arms and legs clean. 

" This is the forth time this week you have ruined one of my potions. " Snape moved over to Krista and placed his greasy haired head right in front of her. 

" It wasn't her fault s-s-s………ii……r." Neville stuttered. It was nice that he had tried to help, but Krista knew Snape was waiting for the chance to crush her. 

" Quiet Longbottom," he turned his face back to Krista, " I have had enough of your meddling in my class. I knew you would never do well here. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will also serve a detention." He stood back up, his mouth in an evil twisted grin, " now does anyone know the name of the potion that reduces fever?" 

Krista slumped into her chair and threw her towel to the floor. 

' I hate him' A few giggles escaped from the mouths of the Slytherins.' I really hate him' She put her face into her hands and tried to ignore the subtle laughing that was around her. 

*******

Harry slammed his book shut in frustration and rubbed his head. His hands brushed over his scar and he winced at the pain. He was used to the pain the scar would produce if something was wrong, but the pain he felt now was different. It had been three hours and it still hadn't gone away. 

" Harry are you ok?" Hermione placed her book down on the table and placed her hand on his knee. 

' I wish she wouldn't do that ' he thought looking into her face. He wasn't really sure when he had fallen in love with Hermione, perhaps back in 5th year when she had dated Ron. He remembered feeling the jealousy surge through him whenever they were together, and when they had separated he recalled how incredibly happy he was. 

" Why are you looking at me so funny?" she had pulled her hand away and was giving him a puzzled look. 

" Oh I was just thinking………remembering all the good times we had. How much you and Ron mean to me. What I would do if I ever lost you………. " he smiled at her, then closed his eyes. 

" I do that a lot………think about us, " she bit her lip, " us meaning you and Ron" she turned her head and looked out the library window. 

" Hermione………" his eyes were still closed but she could still feel the stare of his beautiful green eyes. 

" Yes………Harry? Did you want to say something? " she looked at him, her heart was beating quick and her palms had become sweaty. 

' I love you Hermione, always have, always will………I just thought you should know. ' he wished he could tell her that but instead he replied with " It's dinner time " 

He knew without opening his eyes that her expression was probably one of confusion, but instead he rose from the chair and left the room. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, it ate him apart that she didn't know. But it was dangerous, if something ever happened to her he wasn't sure what he would do. He heard the library door close again and he knew she was running after him. Maybe someday she would know, but now was not the time. 

*********

Krista's stomach churned as she stepped into the great hall for dinner. Not only was it crowded but by the way things were looking the only space available was one next to Ron. 

' Why don't I have any luck ' she thought moving a bit closer to the table. Parvati had noticed her and gave her a small wave. 

" Move over for me " Krista mouthed to her, flapping her hands in Rons direction. But Parvati just sat there smiled and waved again. 

' She so stupid ' Krista thought shaking her head. She closed her eyes, gathered her strength and made her way over to the table. ' Why must my life be the ultimate hell?" She sat down and reached for a piece of bread. At first it wasn't so bad, Harry had managed to give her a quick smile without Hermione noticing and Ron even looked at her without cringing and turning away. She lifted the bread to her mouth and munched silently, listening to the conversations around her. 

" ………uh huh………I can't believe it……….poor Ron………do you think Harry likes her………" Krista spun around and threw a dirty look at two Ravenclaw 5th years. The Gryffindor table was quite, exchanging glances between Hermione and Krista. Neville was the first to speak. 

" Harry you like Krista, I thought Ron………" but his sentence was cut short by Hermione. 

" It would have been better if you never came here," she was yelling at Krista her face filled with many emotions. 

" Ms. Granger!" Prof. McGonagall was standing now, and most of the hall was quiet. Hermione sat back apologized and sat back down. 

" We all would have been better off if you never came here" she whispered this time, but the tone of her voice was harsh. Krista stood up now, and for a moment she thought Ron was going to speak. When he didn't she threw her food back onto her plate and ran from the great hall. 

Her legs carried her quickly to the dormitory and she hurled herself onto her bed. At first she was quiet, to winded to do anything, but as she lay there thinking of all the recent events she cried. 

' Maybe she's right, everyone would have been better off if I never came here. There would be no fighting, Hermione would be happy and Harry wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort.' 

She turned herself over and stared at the ceiling. She could hear noise in the common room which meant that some people would be coming up to the dormitory. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment, so she turned over and pretended to sleep. She heard voices outside the door, which were most likely Parvati and Lavendar and closed her eyes even tighter, she didn't want to hear anything from them. The door opened and closed softly. She pressed her eyelids together and waited for whoever it was to leave. Instead she felt a hand on her arm. She turned over and it was Ginny. 

" Ginny? " Krista stared at her blankly and sat up on her bed, " What are you doing here?" 

" I came to see if you were all right. " She smiled and adjusted herself on the bed, " I know things haven't been great for you, so I figured you probably needed a friend. " her smile was sincere and for the first time in a week Krista smiled. 

" Why though? I don't understand, I hurt your brother, doesn't that mean anything. Don't you hate me too?" 

" At first I was angry, not just because of Ron, but because you had hurt Hermione as well, but I know what its like to feel alone and left out. I know what its like to feel like you do……….I just figured you might need a friend right now. " she slouched her shoulders a bit and sighed. 

" Thanks Ginny, I really could use a friend right about now. " Ginny moved closer and allowed Krista to place her head on her shoulder. 

Time had passed rather fast and soon she heard someone from the common room calling her name. She rose from the bed, said goodnight to Ginny and made her way downstairs. The common room was nearly empty except for Seamus and Dean, a few 4th years and Nearly Headless Nick. She wasn't always fond of ghost's but she found Sir Nicholas nice and polite. 

" There you are, Ive been floating everywhere looking for you, your detention will be served tonight with Prof. Sprout. I will escort you to the front of the school. " 

She nodded slowly taking in a deep breath ' Great this should be exciting. " She shook her head and left the common room. 

The halls were empty at this time of night, and as Krista looked at the pictures on the wall she felt herself shudder. It wasn't uncommon for the halls to be drafty in the evening but there was something unnerving about the way she felt. As he had promised, Nearly Headless Nick escorted her to the front doors and then advised her where to go. 

" Prof. Sprout will be down by the lake, she will be expecting you so don't procrastinate. " he turned around and then disappeared through one of the walls. 

Krista hated the thought of upsetting Prof. Sprout, basically because she was one of the teachers who loved her, so she decided to jog down to the lake. As she approached the spot, Prof. Sprout dropped a pair of gloves and waved excitedly. 

" Ahh Krista, Im so glad that I finally have dome company to help me with this dirty work. Although I wish it wasn't a detention. " her eyebrows rose and her lips pressed together creating a thin line of disapproval. " Well lets get started, " She grabbed her gloves again and motioned for Krista to join her, " Now you see these little plants right here?" She pointed to a stick like plant sticking out of the ground, " These are moon weeds, they only pop out at night when the moon is shining down on them. They mostly eat away at the dirt but when they become full grown they let off a smell powerful enough to knock Hagrid for a loop." She bent down and gave a quick tug to the weed and tossed it in a bucket. " You must be careful not to block the moonlight or your shadow will scare it away………ok, now go on." she flicked her hand in the direction Krista should go and then she went back to work. 

" Is it necessary to wear the gloves?" I hated the way the gloves felt on my skin. The material was rough and spiny and reminded me spider legs. 

" Yes dear, sometimes they poke you with little thorns." She kept her back to her, pulling out the moon weeds in swift motions. Krista on the other hand took her time pulling them out. She was tired and frustrated and did not feel like being a gardener. 

" Oh my, " Prof. Sprout held her hand to her cheek," it seems as though I have forgotten to bring the moon powder to ward them off from the area. " She turned to Krista with pleading eyes, " Krista would you be so kind as to run to the greenery and bring it back here? Its not hard t miss, I put it in a bog silver pouch." 

" Sure I'll be right back. " She pulled off her gloves and dropped them on the ground. 

" Thank you dear. " 

' No problem at all ' she thought, feeling relieved.' I would rather be running errands then pulling out stubborn weed.' 

Krista walked briskly across the grass and let her mind wander off. The sky was clear and the moon was high and many stars twinkled brightly. 

' Perhaps if I make a wish everything will be better ' 

Tilting her head back to the sky she found the brightest star and closed her eyes.

' I wish that everything would go back to normal.' She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to the sky. The star that she had wished on was brighter now. Krista smiled hoping that the brightness meant that it was granting her wish. But the star grew brighter by the second, and funny enough it looked as though it was falling. 

' Great I made a wish on a meteor. ' The star was blindingly bright now and it's speed had increased greatly. Krista stayed firmly in place watching it fall from the heavens. The ground grew bright and the air around her filled with noise. It would be hitting soon, she was sure of that. And although she knew she wasn't safe standing there, something inside of her wanted to stay. 

' Any second ' she thought, and before she could think again the object whizzed passed her and crashed silently into the forest. ' That's odd, it didn't make a sound' Krista took a few steps towards the forest, and cautiously she looked around wondering if anyone else had seen it. She was sure Prof. Sprout was worried sick but something about the crash wasn't normal. A low buzzing noise was coming from the trees now and if her instincts were right she knew she should run. She strained her eyes into the shadows of the forest, hoping to see something that would give her answers but instead a green light shot up towards the sky and Krista fell to the ground in surprise. 

' This isn't good, I shouldn't be here ' she squinted at the light wondering what was causing it, and then she saw something move. It was flying high above the ground, weaving in and out of the light and it looked as though it was heading straight for her. Krista picked herself up quickly and looked at the creature, it was carrying something, it looked like a letter. She grabbed her chest in relief, 'its only an owl'. It circled her for a moment, like she was it's prey, and then it dropped the letter into her hands and flew back towards the light. She held the letter awkwardly, unsure of who it was from she opened it with caution.

' I watch them in the night, sleep their comfort for the time. Desire it I do………retrieve it I will, or consequences will be brought forth to those whom you care deep. Silence is the key, information spread and death will be the least of your worries. ' 

Krista stared blankly at the writing on the paper, and her head swirled with images of death. Her family was in danger, she wasn't even sure why, but she knew that she had something important, and she was not going to jeopardize her family for anything. The family heirloom hung from her neck and she squeezed the clear orb tightly. Her mother had said that it would always keep her safe, always contain the love of her family, and at that moment she felt the tiny orb pulse with energy. Quickly she shoved the letter into her pocket and ran back towards the school. Prof. Sprout was running towards her with a look of panic in her eye. 

" My child, I saw the meteor hit………are you all right? Krista nodded her head and allowed Prof. Sprout to take her arm. " Your detention has been served, go to your dormitory and get some sleep. " Krista smiled hoping that Sprout would say just that, and after biffing her goodnight she sprinted to the front of the school. She opened the doors quietly not wanting to attract any attention, and made her way to the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Her watched chimed, making her jump for a moment, she looked at the digital numbers that read 12:00. ' Plenty of time ' She quickened her pace and stepped through the portrait of the fat lady. She tip toed up the stair to the boys dormitory and opened the door that read 7th years. She stuck her head inside, hoping that Ron and Dean had not decided to play midnight wizards chess. It was quiet except for the occasional snore from Neville. Krista slipped through the door and looked for Harry's trunk. She saw it at the foot of his bed and opened it slowly. Something jumped out at and her first reaction was a slight scream. She looked over at the beast and saw Crookshanks curl up at the foot of Harry's bed. Krista looked around the room, making sure no one had woken and continued to look through the trunk. She knew he kept the invisibility cloak hidden inside of it, now all she had to do was find it. She moved some items around, some of them being his underwear. ' Well I bet Parvati would pay a lot to know Harry wears boxer briefs. ' She muffled her giggle and finally after endless searching she saw the cloak under a old sweater. She picked it up and closed the trunk softly. A low moan came from the corner of the room, and she was almost positive that it was Dean. Again she laughed to herself and cautiously stepped towards the door. Unfortunately she failed to see Nevilles bag in the middle of the floor and she fell flat on her face. She lay there for a moment, too afraid to move. Someone stirred in there bed and Krista, not wanting to get caught slithered her way to the door and out of the room. 

She took the steps two at a time and rushed into the common room. She quickly looked around for some blank paper and then in frustration ripped a small piece of paper from the letter she had received. She scribbled down a note for her parents, telling them to leave the house immediately. She didn't tell them why but she knew that they would listen to her. She folded the note, stuck it in her pocket and threw the invisibility cloak over her head. She ran towards the door and out of the room faster then she had ever run before. She moved quickly through the halls, knowing if she got caught she would be in tremendous trouble, and finally she reached the stairs to the owlry. There was a loud noise in the hall behind her and before anyone could catch her, she fled up the stairs. Her heart pounded and her pulse raced, she knew that each minute wasted was a minute off her parents life. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and gasped when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Krista stood there for a moment and then realizing someone was coming she took off again. 

She reached the door and threw it open. Quickly she found the closest owl and gave it the letter. 

" Take this to my parents, Corina and Mark Kaelin, in the US. " the door behind her creaked and she stepped back to the corner of the room. She was silent hoping that whoever was there would leave once they didn't see anyone. But when the door swung open it wasn't a Professor at all. 

"Ron?" she dropped the cloak around her ankles and looked at him with a puzzled face.

" I followed you………saw you in our room" he was breathing heavy, " There was something………" but his voice trailed off and his face went white. 

" There was what? What was there? " Krista's voice was shaking now and her eyes were frantic. He was focused on something behind her, and knowing she had no other choice she turned around. 

She screamed, her face had fallen on the most hideous creature she had ever seen. She knew that if any beast was to give her nightmares, this would be the one. Its body was that of a lions, covered in fiery red fur, and its tail was long with spikes. But perhaps the thing that scared her the most was its head. Its head was human. She looked at it and blinked her eyes wondering how anything this terrifying could have a human head. Its mouth was lined with rows and rows of teeth, and she was positive they were for eating human flesh. It looked at her, pacing back and forth across the floor and when she took a step back it jumped at her. She felt her feet give way underneath her and as she fell Rons voice rang loud in her ears. She tried to look back at him but as she did a flash filled the room and then suddenly everything went black. 

********

' The room was small and empty as she opened her eyes. It was cold and her head felt like it had exploded. There was a gash in her shirt and a significant bloodstain was seeping through the material. She stood up, and looked around, her eyesight still a bit fuzzy and her footing a bit off balanced. She circled the room with her eyes and when she was sure everything was ok she stepped forward. A giant pain surged through her chest and she collapsed to the floor. She felt as if her heart was ripping into pieces and as she looked down she felt her eyes grow big with confusion. The orb that hung from her neck was no longer crystal clear, it was shining a scarlet red. It felt as if it was burning a hole right through to her heart and although she wanted to rip it off her conscience told her not to. Every single muscle inside of her screamed with an excruciating pain and as she stood again, she cried out to the world. Then suddenly the pain had stopped and a door appeared on the other side of the room. She was reluctant at first, not sure what she would find on the other side, but gathering her courage she headed for the door. She looked down again at the orb that hung around her neck and with each step towards the door the red became darker and darker. The doorknob was quite warm when she touched it and she felt a chill run through her body. She sucked in her fear and when she swung the door open a bright green light rushed at her. She closed her eyes again, screaming as the light passed through her. Her chest was throbbing again and she doubled over in pain………and then she heard someone call her name………'

Krista opened her eyes and found herself in Ron's arms. His face was pale and moist and it was obvious that he had been crying. His eyes were shut and he was talking quietly to himself, rocking her gently in his arms. Her body ached but some how inside she found the strength to reach up and brush his cheek. His eyes snapped open and there in his eyes she saw a look of affection she had been waiting for her whole life. 

" Ron………what………" he placed his fingers to her lips and silenced her. 

" Shhh………" he smiled, " you had quite a nasty fall there, " he laughed a bit, " at least you weren't on your broom this time. "

Krista sat up a bit and her wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

" But Ron that thing………what was it?" she looked around the room nervously, not sure what happened to the beast. 

" Boggart………took the form of a Manticore. " he brushed some hair away from her face and continued to stare into her eyes. 

" But I heard you yell………I thought something………" her words trailed off and a tear slid down the side of her face. 

" No I just yelled out the Riddikulus spell and it was all taken care of. I knew it was a boggart from the start" 

" Well as long as your all right" she touched his face again and her heart fluttered with excitement. 

" Me? What about you? You're the one who passed out, Im completely fine. "

Krista smiled and placed her head against his chest, his heartbeat a calming sound. His breathing had become heavier and his heart had begun racing. 

" Krista?" 

" Mmhmm" she stayed pressed against his chest, hoping the moment would never end. 

" You know I never really believed all that nonsense. You know………you and Harry………its just that Hermione………we have all been friends for awhile now………I heard your conversation with Dean………" his voice was soft and she could hear the nervousness inside of him.

" Ron………" she pulled back from his arms and looked into his eyes." I knew you were right for me all along. I was never interested in Harry………ever. There was something about you that drew me to you the first day we met. And although I may not have known you as long as the others, I feel like there is a connection between us………Ron I………" she broke off and dropped her face to the floor, a single tear falling from her face. " It's just that………" 

He lifted her chin and held his hand to her cheek. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and as she stared at them she was caught in the beauty of him. He leaned in slowly, afraid she might pull away, but then he felt her lips on his. The dizziness took her over and she grabbed his shoulders for support.

' Im kissing Ron ' 

' Im kissing Krista' 

His hands caressed the back of her head and she pulled his body closer to hers. And in that moment they lost themselves in a sea of ecstasy that had been brewing from the moment they met each other. She lay back on the cold ground and allowed him full access to her body. He used this to his advantage and soon found his way under her robes never letting his lips leave hers. Krista's heart raced with excitement as they found each other time and time again. She shuttered at his touch and fell in rhythm with his movement. Until finally they crumbled to a heap on the floor. 

' It's almost as if we were dancing ' she thought as a tear fell onto her face. She pulled back and noticed that Ron was crying. She let out a soft chuckle and wiped his eyes. 

" I didn't know that you were so in touch with your feminine side" she laughed a nit and smiled at him.

" Well thanks for making me feel like a bloody fool." He laughed with her and kissed her again. 

Krista rolled onto her side and closed her eyes reliving the moment that she had always dreamed of. 

' This is what it feels like to love someone. ' She felt his arms pull up around her as she lay there. 

" You know we will be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds us here" he whispered in her ear.

" Well who are you worried about more………Filtch or Hermione?" he laughed and then they decided to go back to the dormitory soon. But for that moment they lay there holding each other in silence, holding onto a memory……….a beautiful memory. And there among the disheveled clothes and racing hearts the bond between the two grew so powerful. They gathered their belongings and slipped under the invisibility cloak. 

Back in the common room they let the cloak fall around them, and Krista wondered how she would ever get to sleep. 

" Good night Krista" he kissed her again and then turned and headed to his room, invisibility cloak in hand. 

" Good night " she whispered back to him. 

She didn't bother changing into nightclothes: instead she dropped to her bed and closed her eyes. She could feel the smile plastered on her face as she thought about the beautiful night. No longer was she fumbling towards ecstasy, she had finally found it. 

Alright for Chapter 5!!!!!

Sneak Peak of Chapter 6:

" Gee, by the looks the two of you are giving me you would think I looked like death or something. " she laughed but the serious faces of the two killed off any humor. " Come on, it was a joke………I am not dying, Im perfectly healthy. " 

She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Everything around her swirled together, creating a tangled mess of colors and chaos. Her legs had become weak and before she knew it she could feel Ron catch her before her face hit the floor. " ok………so maybe Im not perfectly healthy at the moment, but still Im not dying" 

" Don't be to sure of that" Malfoy was standing over her, his eyes completely black. 

Also in Chapter 6: A Quidditch game, an apology, a bet, sickness, an announcement, another letter and a mistake. 

HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 6!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	7. White Dreams Turned Red

Chapter 6 White Dreams Turned Red  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us. - Oliver Wendell Homes Jr.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, where did you go last night?" Harry grabbed his glasses from the table and looked over at Ron, " I saw you leave rather late."  
  
Ron yawned and pulled a Weasley sweater over his head.  
  
" What does it matter, I wasn't bothering you any. " he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked back at Harry, and although he was tired and cranky he couldn't help but smile.  
  
" What are you smiling about? You look like a bloody fool. " Harry sat down beside him, curious as to why his friend was so happy, and then he noticed the dumb expression that was plastered on his face. " OH...I get it, you talked to Krista last night didn't you?"  
  
" Well yes....er-rr...we talked " his cheeks turned a light shade of red, and Harry a bit puzzled at first finally realized why his friend was behaving so strangely.  
  
" Ron! You two...well you...you did...together?" Harry stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
" Yes Harry together, we were...we did" Ron whispered and then made a unusual face, " why are we talking so funny? " but before Harry could answer there was a huge slap across Rons back.  
  
" Alright Ron! Way to go...that's the way to make up after a fight. " Dean was standing there laughing while Seamus shook his head.  
  
" No Dean, it wasn't anything like that" but Ron was sure that the look on his face wasn't to convincing.  
  
" Don't worry Ron were not the type to kiss and tell. " They both continued to laugh and let the dormitory door slam shut behind them.  
  
" Well Ron.umm, Im very happy for you " Harry placed his arm around Ron's shoulder, " honestly, Im very happy for you." he grabbed his bag and then headed for the door, " I'll see you after the game " and with that Harry turned and left.  
  
" If only I could tell you everything that happened last night Harry., " he said out loud.  
  
" What happened? " Neville rose from his bed rubbing his eyes slowly.  
  
" Oh, Neville I forgot you were still sleeping, um don't worry go back to sleep. " Ron grabbed his shoes quickly and bolted out of the room leaving Neville alone and very confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Krista waited in the common room before heading down to the Quidditch pitch. She knew Ron would be down any moment and she didn't want to go without him. She smiled to herself, recalling how wonderful last night had been it was truly a moment that she would remember forever. She sat down in one of the soft armchairs and stared into the blazing fire.  
  
" Good morning " Ron pulled her ace around and kissed it softly. " I missed you "  
  
She smiled and rose from her seat, " I know, I could hardly sleep last night. " She smiled and grabbed his hand excitedly. There was a boisterous shriek behind them and they turned to see Hermione standing there, her hands covering her mouth.  
  
" Ron! How dare you fraternize with the enemy. " She stormed over and ripped their hands apart, " I cant believe you...honestly"  
  
" Hermione, get over yourself " Ron hollered and both girls jumped back in fright.  
  
" Ron...I, its just that she..." Hermione began, but Krista cut her off before she could continue.  
  
" Ron inform her of what the real story is, I will meet you down at the pitch, despite some," she glared at Hermione, " I would like to see Harry play. " she leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek before heading out of the common room.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The stands were already crowded when Krista arrived at the pitch. It was truly an awesome sight to take in. She spotted an empty area and decided to grab it before anyone else sat down. She knew Ron would be down soon and hopefully he had talked some sense into Hermione.  
  
" Hey there night rider " Dean walked over with Seamus and dropped down next to her.  
  
" Hello Dean...Seamus" they were both staring at her with odd expressions and it was making her quite uncomfortable, and if she had just heard correctly had Dean called her nightrider? " All right you two, what's with the stupid looks...what's going on?" she looked at the boys and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
" Nothing we were just wondering where Ron was...hoping he could finish that story he was telling us this morning. "  
  
Krista shifted in her seat, " What kind of story." ' Please don't let it be about me'  
  
" Im not too sure " Dean pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket, " Something about going out late...to the owlry...seeing you....and " he bite the head off the chocolate frog " and some other stuff that I don't remember. " he began chuckling and Seamus was holding his stomach in pain.  
  
" He told you!" her voice rang out loud and in embarrassment she slouched down and began to whisper, " everything?"   
  
" HA, alright Seamus pay up. " Dean stretched his hand out as Seamus pulled five chocolate frogs from his pocket.  
  
" Pay up for what? " Krista could feel her face getting red and she knew any moment she was going to scream.  
  
" Well, " Dean began, " Ron was talking this morning, said something about following you last night, but then he said you "talked" things over. " He laughed again, " The look on his face was a dead give away. I knew you crazy kids were up to more then talking, so I bet old Seamus here that I was right and the result" he opened another chocolate frog and shoved it into his mouth, " I am the proud owner of 5.....um 4 delicious chocolate frogs. It was a pleasure doing business with you." he grabbed Krista's hand and shook it hard.  
  
" Of all the evil things...." Krista began  
  
" Honestly Krista," Dean had risen from the seat, " Im really happy for you two, Ron deserves something good, your perfect. " He pulled Seamus by the arm and dragged him down out of the stands. Krista sat there speechless completely confused at everything that had just happened.  
  
" Hey where are they off to? " Ron plopped down next to Krista and she whacked him hard in the arm. " Oww! What was that for?" he rubbed his arm and shot her a look.  
  
" That's for opening you mouth and telling everyone what happened last night"  
  
" I didn't tell anyone, I was simply telling Harry, who happens to be my best friend and Ow! " he turned his head and now it was Hermione who was folding her arms." I swear women are more barbaric then men. " he rubbed his arm again and Krista touched it gently.  
  
" It's ok dear, I forgive you "  
  
" And so do I " Hermione chimed in  
  
" What did I even do to you?" he turned to Hermione with a quizzical look.  
  
" Well " she thought about it for a moment, " ...nothing I suppose, but Im sure somewhere down the road you would need a good smack, this was in advance. " she smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ron I was only kidding with you " Krista moved in and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Umm...Krista?" she looked over and Hermione was twiddling her thumbs nervously, " Ron told me everything....well not everything, but you know what I mean. Anyway Im sorry about how I acted its just that well....you know ... Harry and all. " She bent over and hugged Krista around the neck, " forgive me for being a git?"  
  
" Of course "  
  
" All right you two quit with the yapping and lets watch the game. "  
  
They turned in their seats just as the Gryffindor team swooped onto the field. Krista spotted Harry right away and when he looked down at them she waved in excitement. Ginny flew past them as well and beamed a huge smile when she saw Ron and Krista together. Krista waved to Parvati who was practicing chaser drills with Ginny and another boy whom Krista was sure was a 4th year took his place as keeper. The Ravenclaw team also took their positions as Madam Hooch strolled out to the field and opened the Quidditch trunk. The two bludgers blasted off as soon as they were released and the snitch had disappeared from sight. Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game had most certainly begun.  
  
It was exhilarating watching Ginny bob and weave through out the air, avoiding many collisions, and soon enough after a wonderful assist from Parvati, Ginny scored.  
  
" TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR "  
  
Ron jumped out of his seat and yelled loudly for his sister.  
  
" All right Ginny! " he whooped a bit more and then sat back down to stares from Hermione and Krista. ," What? She's my sister?" The two girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
" TEN POINTS RAVENCLAW "  
  
There were a significant amount of yells but there was also a bit of booing. Krista kicked the ground hard.  
  
' Come on Harry ' she thought looking everywhere for the snitch, and then she saw Harry dive. The nose of his broom was pointing directly towards the ground.  
  
" POTTERS SEEN THE SNITCH "  
  
He was gaining more and more speed as he plummeted down towards the ground, and then Hermione gave a soft yelp. Krista looked again at Harry and realized he wasn't diving towards the snitch, he was diving towards them. Krista slouched down low to the ground and Ron had pulled Hermione down as well, just as Harry flew over their heads and smacked into someone else. At first no one could make out who it was, Harry's robes were covering the student completely, but as he pushed himself off the ground, Malfoy laid sprawled out on the floor with this nose a bloody mess.  
  
" Mister Potter! " Professor McGonagall was already at the scene kneeling down at Malfoys side." What is the meaning of this?"  
  
" He was after my friend Professor, " and he pointed over to Krista  
  
" What do you mean he was after, Ms. Kaelin?" her eyes were narrow and the anger she had was very visual from her face.  
  
" I saw him sneaking up behind her, he had his wand out " Harry looked down at Malfoy who had begun to stir.  
  
" Mister Potter I am very disappointed in you" Prof. McGonagall looked down at Harry, " 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, but I will not assign you a detention, until I speak with Mr. Malfoy. " she turned on her heels and followed the wheelchair that carried Malfoy.  
  
" Harry," it was Ginny " Madam Hooch called the game, she said we can have a rematch next weekend" She looked over to Ron, " is everything alright here?"  
  
" Everything's fine Ginny, thank you" Krista replied, " Harry why don't you go change out of your Quidditch robes so we can discuss what just went on. "  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny followed him back to change as the others walked down and took a seat on a hill. Krista lay down on the grass and looked over at Ron and Hermione, they were acting out the Quidditch game, pretending to be Harry and Malfoy. They laughed together and Krista smiled, happy to have her friend's back. The sky had begun to cloud and the air around them became chilly as they waited for Harry. Krista shivered and Ron offered her his sweater to keep warm. She pulled it over her head and smiled at the big R that was sewn onto the front.  
  
" God, when did it get so cold?" Krista said out loud.  
  
" Its not to bad, " Hermione answered, still joking with Ron, " Kris?...you don't look too well. " Hermione had stopped playing and sat next to Krista on the ground.  
  
" What do you mean? I feel fine. " And she actually did. Nothing was bothering her, besides the fact that she was cold. She looked over to Ron whose face was full of nerves.  
  
" Gee, by the looks the two of you are giving me you would think I looked like death or something. " she laughed but the serious faces of the two killed off any humor. " Come on, it was a joke...I am not dying, Im perfectly healthy. "  
  
She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Everything around her swirled together, creating a tangled mess of colors and chaos. Her legs had become weak and before she knew it she could feel Ron catch her before her face hit the floor. " Ok...so maybe Im not perfectly healthy at the moment, but still Im not dying" she laughed a bit.  
  
" Don't be to sure of that" Malfoy was standing over her, his eyes completely black.  
  
" Bugger off Malfoy, no one wants your opinion " Ron was standing firm his face flushed with anger.  
  
" I never said it was an opinion, just giving the truth. " he sneered  
  
" Hey Malfoy, your face looks great, I like what Harry did to it." Hermione was standing next to Ron now and she as well was infuriated.  
  
" We will see, when the time cones. " he turned to leave obviously limping from when Harry hit him.  
  
Ron turned to Krista and rubbed her shoulder. " I don't know how he does it, appears out of thin air I tell you. "  
  
Krista shook her head in defeat. " Maybe it would be better if we waited for Harry in the common room. She wasn't feeling herself, and she had acquired a slight headache.  
  
" You two go, I'll wait for Harry. " Hermione twisted around to see if Harry was coming but when she saw he wasn't there she turned back to the two, " I'll be fine, go"  
  
Ron took Krista under her shoulder and escorted her back to the common room.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
" He's a stupid git who only says things like that to piss people off...he would never have the intelligence to kill anyone" Harry had joined them in the common room not to long after they left. Krista was not taking the threat well but Harry was doing everything he could to calm her down.  
  
" Come on Harry...this is Malfoy were talking about, " Harry looked at Ron puzzled, " do I have to spell it out...Malfoy family....death eater...muggles, not exactly the best combination if you ask me. " Although Harry was sure Malfoy was no threat Ron believed that he was behind everything that was going on.   
  
" Uh my brain hurts...I don't even know what we are looking for. " Hermione shut the book she had been looking through and rubbed her head. She had been the only one doing any type of research on the infamous shadow and the reading had finally caught up with her.  
  
" Oh Hermione, lets just give up for now and go down and go down and get some food. " Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione slammed the book on the table.  
  
" Oh that's wonderful Ron, you profess your love to Krista, who obviously needs your help now and all you can think about is food!" Hermione shot Krista a look that read sorry.  
  
" Actually, " Krista perched herself up in the chair she was sitting in, " Food may not be such a bad idea right now. " Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him. Hermione sighed and she began packing her books back in her bag.  
  
" Ok, fine lets go. " they rose from the table and headed down to the great hall for dinner. Harry and Hermione chatted all the way down but Krista had remained silent with Ron.  
  
' Why on earth do I suddenly feel so crappy? ' She thought.  
  
  
  
When they passed through the doors of the great hall, Ron immediately sprinted towards the table and grabbed the biggest piece of chicken available. He stuffed his face rapidly and in disgust Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
" Can you please eat normal? "  
  
" I Am. " he bit down and tore a hunk of chicken away from the bone.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up in the front of the hall and tapped her glass lightly.  
  
" Attention please," the hall silenced and she continued, " There has been recent excitement going on at the Ministry. I promise you, its none to worry about, however we teacher must attend a meeting that will be taking place for the remainder of the week, Therefore..."  
  
" NO CLASSES! " some one yelled out from the Ravenclaw table and the entire hall broke into laughter.  
  
" Yes, " McGonagall narrowed her eyes and gave her trademark stare, " but there will be lengthy assignments assigned, so you can remain active in your studies. " She sat down again and everyone began to chatter excitedly.  
  
Krista had lost most of her strength on the way down, so instead of talking and eating she looked around the hall. Her eyes caught sight of Justin Finch-Fletchley putting his arm around Hannah Abbot, and when he did she pushed it off of her quickly. Krista giggled and looked up at the professor's table. Hagrid was talking cheerfully with Prof. Sprout and Madam Hooch smelled her food as though it may be poisoned. Krista's eyes moved over to Dumbledore and she felt herself jump. He was already staring at her. He noticed that she was looking at him and he gave her a smile and a slight nod of his head. Her chest began to throb in pain and with a very uneasy feeling she looked down. Her orb was glowing the same scarlet red as it had in her dream.  
  
" Wow, Ive never seen your necklace do that. " Harry reached over and touched the orb, " Ow...it's extremely hot!" He stuck his fingers in his mouth and made a face.  
  
" I know, I don't understand why it's doing this, it never has before. " She picked up the orb and rolled it between her fingers, " Ron, could you help me back to the dormitory, I don't feel very well. "  
  
" Sure" he dropped his chicken and helped her up from the table. Harry gave him an unusual look most likely because Ron had never stopped eating for anyone. They bid good night to Harry and Hermione and tried to ignore the obvious hoots and hollers Dean and his brothers were giving him.  
  
" Thank you for coming with me....I know how hard it must have been for you to leave the table without second helpings. " She giggled and then grabbed her head which was hit with a dull pain.  
  
" Easy...it's ok, you're more important anyway. " They walked back through the halls and to the Gryffindor tower. He helped her settle into her bed and then kissed her forehead.  
  
" Ron? "  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Could you just stay here....until I fall asleep?"  
  
" Of course..."  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the bed sink as Ron sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back and in a matter of minutes she had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
' The baby cooed softly in the arms of her mother. The sun was bright and the weather perfect, but as the baby smiled sweetly a tear fell from her mothers face. How could she do anything but cry. She hugged the baby dearly...this baby was her life...it was hers ...and now its not. The baby smiled at her mother again and kicked its feet in excitement. The woman looked over to the corner of the room at al man who was staring out the window. His face was stern and serious and he kept sighing deeply.  
  
" They will be here soon you know..." he kept his back to the woman and baby and continued to stare out the window.  
  
" I know ..." she replied and continued to rock the baby in her arms. There was a distinct feeling of love in the room but their voices were filled with torment. Was it possible to feel such love surrounded by such anger and sadness? The woman stroked the baby's face and let out a muffled cry. The face was so full of love and innocence, how could they be doing this to the life that they created? The woman knew her husband felt the same way...she could see the lifeless expression on his face. The man turned to his wife and child and reached into his pocket. He pulled it out and there dangling from the end of a plain silver chain was a crystal clear orb. He moved towards the two playfully rolling the orb between his fingers  
  
" One day...all this will be worth it..."  
  
The woman nodded and held the baby out to its father who gently scooped it up into his arms.  
  
" My baby...my little girl...." He kissed her softly and then brought the orb up to meet the babe's tiny forehead. A bright light spread throughout the room, surrounding the baby and her father. The room grew dark but the orb grew bright. The woman watched her baby with careful eyes just in case she cried out in pain. But the baby was silent as the orb touched her forehead. She was silent when the wind around her began to pick up speed and the sky outside grew fierce and stormy. And all the while the orb grew brighter as it leaned against the baby's forehead. It grew brighter and darker with each minute that passed. Finally it turned a dark crimson red and the man shouted loud above the noise. Then as if nothing had happened the wind stopped and the sky cleared and the man brought the orb away from the baby's forehead.  
  
" Good girl.." He kissed her head again ad placed the necklace around the baby's neck, " One day you will see..." He handed the baby back to his wife wand headed again for the window. " They will be here soon....." he kept his back to the woman and baby and continued to stare out into the world.  
  
" I know " she replied again, continuing to rock the baby in her arms.  
  
A junky old car pulled up to the house about an hour later. It sputtered out a few puffs of smoke before the doors swung open. Emerging from the car was a tall skinny woman, peering at the house through large thick ugly glasses. There was also a shorter man who was far over his normal weight. He carried a brief case and waddled with a cane.  
  
When they entered the house there were not many words exchange between the two sets of adults. There was an occasional sigh or cough but not many words. There were of course some papers to sign and a few other things to take care of, but that would come at a later time. The mother looked down at her baby and hugged her tightly one last time. Her father kissed her forehead again and the reluctantly placed her in the arms of the tall skinny woman. She opened the door and placed the baby in a car seat, she shook the hand of the father and then proceeded to get into the car as well. It backed out of the driveway slowly and the two parents watched their baby slip away. They stood there for awhile, watching....waiting...  
  
" She will understand someday...she will come home..."  
  
" I know" replied the mother rubbing her swollen stomach, " I know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his scar in pain. His dream had felt so real; it was almost as if he were there, feeling exactly what they were. He wasn't sure who they were; he couldn't get a clear picture of their faces, but the baby. He knew that somehow that baby was connected to Krista. The orb that hung from her neck was just like the one on the baby. Harry rubbed his head again and thought about what the couple had done with the orb.  
  
" There is definitely something going on with that thing. " he muttered out loud.  
  
" You all right Harry? " Ron spat from his bed  
  
" Yea, go back to sleep Im fine " he said in a hushed tone, ' besides the fact that my scar hurts like hell, Im dreaming about babies and there are weird rituals taking place, yea Im fine ' he thought.  
  
He wasn't sure what everything meant, but he knew that tomorrow he would be spending extra time in the library with Hermione. He lay back down, something inside of him still did not feel right, he shrugged it off and brought his blankets up under his chin. He took a deep breath and decided to worry about it tomorrow. Closing his eyes he quickly fell fast asleep, but over in the girls dormitory Krista was sitting up in her bed crying, and although they didn't know, Krista and Harry had the same exact dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
" Something's not right" he sat up quickly and turned on the light that was next to his bed. He pulled out some parchment and began writing a letter. His hands were shaky and cold and as he looked in the mirror he gasped. He had never seen his face so full of worry. He stood up and felt his damp nightclothes. Yes it was obvious now, he, Sirius Black, was covered in a terrible cold sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAH CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY DONE!!!!!! *jumps up and down*  
  
  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK OF CH 7 :  
  
  
  
" Hermione, don't say things like that." Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
" Harry James Potter, who do you think you are? " her voice was stern and she was struggling to keep the tears from pouring down her face.  
  
" Hermione, you don't understand, I don't want you to get hurt. This is my battle, my fight, if anything ever happened to you " his eyes looked for any sign of understanding but instead she glared at him with anger.  
  
" Harry stop, I don't need my emotions tossed around like a Quaffle. " She sighed, " I'll give you one more chance to be honest with me. " He remained silent and looked away from her. " That's all I needed to know. " she spun around and with as much dignity as possible walked away from the situation, hoping that he could not hear her small sobs.  
  
" I love you...." He whispered after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO IN CH 7: Scheduled trip to Hogsmeade, Dobby, Harry gets letter, a confession, a turn down and most importantly a guest appearance! 


	8. When You Tickle A Pear

Disclaimer: Even if I wished on one hundred million stars, I would still not be JKR. So don't think Im making any money off of this, cause Im not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: After you read this chapter or what not please please for the sake of all mankind review for me, I only have 4 and Im dying for more....hey that rhymes. Hehehe all right here you go Chapter 7!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. When You Tickle A Pear  
  
  
  
  
  
On my journey through life I would rather walk alone, than to walk with anyone but you. Colleen Steurer  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey Harry did you hear, the first Hogsmeade trip is going to be after next Saturdays Quidditch match! " Hermione beamed with excitement, " Now I can finally get the new volume of 101 Ways to Make You a Better Witch: Then You Already Are "  
  
" Umm that's great Hermione " Harry pushed a few of his eggs around with his fork and then looked over to Lavendar and Parvati who were whispering intently.  
  
' Probably plotting who they can play matchmaker with next' he thought.  
  
" Harry are you ok? You don't look yourself this morning. " she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and took a quick sip.  
  
" Yea Im fine, bad night sleep. " he placed his fork down and grabbed a warm roll instead.  
  
Hermiones eyes grew wide and she leaned into the table " Your not having nightmares again...are you?" her face showed much concern and Harry smiled.  
  
" No Hermione nothing like that, Im just having strange dreams..."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
There was a loud bang at the back of the hall that snapped the two out of the conversation. Harry could see Ron standing in front of Krista and it sounded like she was yelling.  
  
' He finally gets something good and he has to go screw it up '  
  
Harry shook his head but then noticed that Krista was not screaming at Ron, Malfoy was standing about 5 feet away smirking. Madam Hooch had made her way over to the area and when Krista shook her head they all departed and headed for their tables.  
  
" What was that all about? " Hermione questioned as Ron and Krista took their seats.  
  
" Nothing really, " Krista grabbed an orange and began peeling it slowly, " he called me a dirty Mudblood so I called him dendropheliac...he didn't know what it meant so he got mad." Krista bit into the orange as Hermione and Harry burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Ron looked at them as though they all had three heads, ' Why are they laughing, I didn't know what it meant either. ' " What, may I ask, is a dendropheliac? " he raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry who had muffled his laughter with his hand.  
  
" Someone who has sex with trees " Krista said nonchalantly, still peeling the orange in her hand.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open into a large OH and he looked away quickly before turning red. There was mostly silence as they continued eating breakfast, still giggling about the whole Malfoy incident.  
  
" Post's here " Neville called from the other end of the table, and when Harry looked up he could see Hedwig carrying parchment. He flew around the room for a bit, showing off with a few loops and then he dropped the letter into Harry's lap and flew off to the owlry. It had been awhile since he had received any kind of letter, but he knew right away who it was from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Im writing this letter to you because my animal instincts tell me that something is wrong. Ive had this feeling before and it was right about the time your parents had past. Please, do not hold any information from me. It is better to be safe than sorry. If you feel danger is near, owl me right away, and then inform Dumbledore. I have already owled him with my concerns. Please take care and owl me back when you receive this.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded the letter quickly and shoved into his pocket. His hands had become cold and he was shaking.  
  
' If Sirius is having concerns, then maybe my dream did mean something ' he looked at Ron and Hermione who were now giving him questioned looks. Krista was still eating her orange and had not looked up since the dendropheliac escapade.  
  
" Harry is everything alright?" Ron put down his glass  
  
" Everythings fine" he stood up and looked up at Dumbledore. He was busy talking with McGonagall but after a moment of Harry's staring he looked up and nodded. Harry excused himself and ran off towards the owlry.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
" Whats been bugging Harry, Ron? " Hermione began as she watched Harry leave the great hall.  
  
" I don't know, he's been acting really funny lately, to be honest I think his nightmares are coming back, he wont admit it though" he gave Hermione a serious look and before he could continue Hermione was running after Harry.  
  
It didn't take her long to find him, she knew he would be sending Sirius a letter and that's exactly where she found him, in the owlry. He was attaching a letter to Hedwigs leg as she approached him. The pain in his eyes was noticeable and she could see his back rise and fall with heavy breath. She wanted to rush to him, embrace him and promise everything would be ok, but she couldn't do that. Instead she stopped behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, startled that someone was with him, but when he turned to see her face he smiled.  
  
" Why did you follow me? " he asked her, turning to watch Hedwig go.  
  
" Harry, I was worried about you." She let tear fall from her face, " ever since that night where Krista was confronted by that....thing, everything's been strange. "  
  
He turned away from her and breathed in deep. " Hermione, don't let my problems get to you, they shouldn't matter. " his voice was stern and serious but inside he wanted to scream out that he needed her.  
  
" I can't do that Harry, everything you do concerns me. If anything ever happened to you..." her voice trailed off and she caught a cry that had formed in the back of her throat.  
  
There was an awkward silence, Harry's back was facing her and she could sense the tension that was filling the room. She stepped closer to him, waiting for some kind of answer, some kind of reaction and then he was grabbing her shoulders. His eyes were penetrating deep into her heart and before she could say anything he was kissing her hard. Her body became limp as he held her close. She had been waiting for this moment for the past four years. His lips were soft to hers and she could smell the clean scent of morning soap still fresh on his body. She felt his hands move up to her shoulders and then he was pushing her away. She stepped back, unsure of what just happened, but the look in Harry's eyes, were she needed. His face was torn with emotion and she could see the look of confusion on his face.  
  
" Harry? What's wrong, why did you stop?" she inched closer to him and he stepped further away.  
  
" Hermione we cant do this....its not right "  
  
" What do you mean its not right.....it sure as hell felt right " her breathing had become heavy and she could see in his face deep regret.  
  
" Hermione I cant..." his eyes dropped to the ground and he kicked the floor hard.  
  
" We cant what Harry? Be together? Why? " she was grabbing his arms now shaking him furiously.  
  
" It was an accident, I didn't mean to kiss you...Im sorry..."  
  
" Sorry for what? Harry?" her voice was shaky now and she could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, " Harry... I love you."  
  
He stopped pulling away from her and looked into her eyes. " No you don't. " he stepped back towards the window, his voice low and monotone.  
  
" Harry, Ive always loved you, and it kills me to see you act this way."  
  
" Im sorry Hermione, but we....there could never be an 'us' " he kept his back to her knowing that it was her heart that he just heard shatter.  
  
" But Harry you kissed me, just now! Have you forgotten already? Surely it must have meant something to you, " her voice had risen a pitch and her body was trembling.  
  
" Im sorry Hermione, I truly am, but Im serious, " he looked right into her eyes " There could never be an us, the kiss was just an accident. "  
  
Her face turned red with anger " An accident! What is it then Harry, am I not pretty enough for you? Is that it? Not enough beauty in me for you to actually notice? You make me sick..." she turned abruptly on her heel and headed for the door.  
  
" Hermione, don't say things like that." Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
" Harry James Potter, who do you think you are? " her voice was stern and she was struggling to keep the tears from pouring down her face.  
  
" Hermione, you don't understand, I don't want you to get hurt. This is my battle, my fight, if anything ever happened to you " his eyes looked for any sign of understanding but instead she glared at him with anger.  
  
" Harry stop, I don't need my emotions tossed around like a Quaffle. " She sighed, " I'll give you one more chance to be honest with me. " He remained silent and looked away from her. " That's all I needed to know. " she spun around and with as much dignity as possible walked away from the situation, hoping that he could not hear her small sobs.  
  
" I love you...." He whispered after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
' I hope everythings all right with Harry and Hermione ' Ron thought as he headed down the hall to Muggle Studies. The halls were chilly due to the autumn air and Ron was glad he had put on a sweater under his robes.  
  
" Hey Weasel " Ron stopped short and knew before turning around that Malfoy would be standing there, " Wheres your Mudblood now? Or did she come to her senses and go home? " Malfoy laughed and took a step closer to Ron.  
  
" One more step and Ill blast you one " Ron took his wand out of his robe and took a step back, " now leave or I swear, " he shook his wand at Malfoy, " Ill do it. "  
  
" Oh come now Weasel, its not in your nature to fight " he grabbed for his wand as well " but if you insist. " he raised his wand into the air " FLIPENDO"  
  
A bright white light shot out of Malfoys wand and headed directly at Ron. He knew that if he moved someone else would get hit so instead of jumping out of the way he waited for it to hit him. He closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. Reluctantly he opened them instead of his body on the floor, Ginny had somehow taken the hit.  
  
" Ginny! Ginny! " Ron dropped to his knees and shook his sister. He could see Krista running through the crowd, and before he knew it she was on her knees trying to wake Ginny up.  
  
" Im going to kill you Malfoy! " Ron sprang to his feet and lunged at him but before he could hit him Harry had stepped between them. " Let me go Harry! This isnt any of your business" Ron struggled to get away from Harry's grip but he failed.  
  
" No Ron, its not just your business, Ginny is my family too " Harry stood up and turned around, " FURNUCULUS " Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Malfoy and with a blast of orange light Malfoy began breaking out with larhe hideous boils.  
  
" Potter! " he screamed as the boils covered his face, " I wont forget this "  
  
" And neither will we! " Colin Creevey jumped in front of Malfoy and began snapping his muggle camera.  
  
Everyone in the hall exploded into laughter and Malfoy quickly fled from he scene. Harry turned back to Ron and Krista and bent down beside them.  
  
" She all right?" He asked looking down at Ginny  
  
" Yes, she will be fine, we just need to get her down to the hospital wing." almost as soon as the words left Kristas mouth, Pomfrey appeared to take Ginny.  
  
" Im going with her. " Ron said as they stood from the floor  
  
" Of course, Ill come down to check on her as soon as Im done with class ok. " Krista kissed him quickly on the cheek and then rushed down the hall, already late for class. Harry decided that he would stay with Ron, knowing that he was only missing his free time, and together they walked down infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ran through the portrait of the fat lady and jumped into the closest chair in the common room.  
  
' How could he mean any of that ' she thought convulsing a bit with her crying.  
  
She never thought it possible to feel your heart tear completely in half. Today she had been proved wrong. And it wasn't as if she had imagined the emotions in his face, she saw it when he looked at her, she could sense that he wanted her, but he was just to dim to admit it.  
  
' Perhaps I should owl Sirius, see if he thinks anything is strange with Harry'  
  
There was a loud clunk behind her and she jumped out of the chair.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
Hermione found her words caught in her throat, and taking in a deep breath she stepped back to look at the beauty before her. She didn't remember him being this attractive at all, but now as she stared at his toned body and matured face, she found herself flustered and excited.  
  
" Um...Hello Oliver. "  
  
" Wow! You've certainly grown up haven't you " he walked over and gave her a quick hug. She felt herself blush and she quickly looked away before he noticed.  
  
" So..." there was silence and she could feel the nervous energy rising, " how are things?"  
  
" There alright, although I sure miss this place. You would never think it, but you do. " he laughed and Hermione found herself giggling as well.  
  
' Gosh hes so cute, I don't ever remember thinking he was good looking ' she fumbled with her hands and pushed her hair behind her ears, " Well, what are you doing here? "  
  
" Nothing important, just came to visit, catch some Quidditch practice, see how Harry is "  
  
Hermione frowned, she did not want to think about Harry, than again showing up with Oliver would definitely make Harry sore.  
  
" Well I know they have Quidditch practice tomorrow afternoon, how about we meet up and go together. " She flashed a big smile and hoped that he would agree.  
  
" Sure Hermione, sounds nice....Well then I guess I will see you at dinner. " he smiled at her again and then left.  
  
" Oh yes you will " she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way up to the dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Krista hated the fact that she was late for class, especially the fact that it was Divination. Professor Trelawney wasn't thrilled that she was late and deducted 20 points from Gryffindor.  
  
" Now class, today we will discuss Ceromancy. This is an ancient practice that relies on wax melted in a brass bowl. " She pulled a brass bowl from a draw and placed in on her table, " We then pour the hot wax into a glass bowl containing cold water. " She took the brass bowl and emptied the wax into the other " Now, as the was hit's the water it will form various shapes, thus predicting the future. " Lavander watched her with eyes of interest and Krista knowing it was all a bunch of dirt, rolled her eyes.  
  
" I bet my wax says Im going to fall off my broom " Seamus whispered into her ear. She muffled her laugh and looked over to Seamus who was sitting next to her.  
  
" I bet mine says that Im doomed to turn into a grindylow on my 22nd birthday. " Seamus chuckled as Trelawney handed out brass bowls to each student.  
  
" Now I want you to take your melted wax and slowly pour it into the cold water "  
  
Krista laughed but picked up her bowl and did accordingly. Trelawney walked around the class and peered into the bowls of various students.  
  
" Ahh Im sorry Neville but it looks as if that toad of yours wont be seeing Christmas. "  
  
" Trevor? " Neville whimpered a bit but turned his head before he cried.  
  
" OHH and I see here that someone will be hit with a terrible disease " her eyes narrowed on Katrina Watkins.  
  
Seamus and Krista snorted with laughter, waiting for Trelawney to tell them their predictions.  
  
" Oh Seamus, I see you having a game of Quidditch " everyone looked around, surprised that Seamus' prediction wasn't terrible, " oh and your winning a game....oh tsk tsk tsk I see you falling off your broom. "  
  
Krista burst out laughing and Seamus nudged her in the ribs to shut her mouth.  
  
" Hmm interesting, " she was looking into Krista's bowl " I see something very interesting...I see.....Oh Im sorry my dear, I lost your vision, its covered by a cloud of red." She shook her head at Krista and moved back to the front of the room.  
  
" Oh darn, I really hoped to turn into that grindylow " Seamus laughed again and Krista turned back to her book. She reached for her necklace and felt a pang in her stomach. Although her prediction had not been fatal, something about it still did not feel right. She grasped her orb tighter and hoped that her prediction had nothing to do with her dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry didn't mind sitting with Ron in the infirmary but when his stomach began to rumble he knew he needed some food. Ron understood, which was natural, and Harry proceeded to the great hall.  
  
' I hope there is still some food left over from dinner ' but when he looked down at his watch he realized that dinner was finished almost an hour ago.  
  
" Great " he murmured turning back towards the infirmary. His stomach ached even more and he dreamed of a giant plate of food. Then it hit him, " Dobby!" Harry turned back around and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
He hadn't paid one visit to Dobby all year, so he searched through his pockets for an unique present. He had a few gallons and a rather old watermelon beetle in his right pocket, but in his left pocket he pulled out a dirty old handkerchief. It was absolutely perfect.  
  
When he tickled the picture of the pear and stepped through the entrance he was immediately greeted with excited eyes.  
  
" Hello Mr. Potter "  
  
" Good evening Mr. Potter "  
  
" Oh! Harry Potter " Harry knew the voice right away, and when he looked to his right Dobby was standing there with a giant smile. He walked towards Harry and grabbed his leg, " Oh how Dobby missed Harry Potter! " he stepped back releasing Harry's leg. Harry laughed a bit as he took in Dobby's outfit. He was wearing a maroon Weasley sweater, one that Ron had given him last year, one hot pink sock and one yellow one. He had a rain hat on his head and a pair of gloves that were missing the fingertips.  
  
" Hello Dobby how are you? I brought you this. " Dobby's face lit up even more and a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
" Oh Dobby loves when Harry Potter asks about Dobby and he treasures all of Harry Potters gifts!" he sat up on a wooden stool, " Dobby has been very well sir. " he smiled a bit and then looked at Harry's face. " Are you hungry sir?"  
  
" Well, just a little. " in almost an instant Harry was brought a tray filled with chicken, bread, ham and turkey. " Thank you " Harry began before shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
Dobby sat there with the other house elves and smiled. Harry looked at them and his heart was hit with a slight twinge. He was reminded of Hermione and all of her interest with the house elves.  
  
' Hermione, Im so sorry ' he dropped his fork and took a gulp of juice.  
  
" Harry Potter..." Dobby was standing by Harry looking at him with curious eyes, " Dobby would like to know if it is true?"  
  
Harry looked at Dobby oddly, " True about what Dobby?"  
  
Dobby's eyes grew wise, " Surely Harry Potter knows sir! " the other house elves looked around at each other nodding excitedly.  
  
" Im sorry Dobby, I really don't know" Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin and waited for some kind of reply.  
  
" Oh sir...all the creatures are talking about it.....they are all talking about you Harry Potter. " His eyes were wider now and if it wasn't the fact that it was Dobby, Harry thought he would be very scared at the moment.  
  
" Dobby please just tell me " hw was irritated now  
  
Dobby looked around the room and then leaned in close to Harry " Is it true that your power has become greater than You-Know-Who's?"  
  
Harry looked at Dobby with a quizzical face " Dobby that's ridiculous, first of all my power is still developing and second Voldemort has been destroyed so it wouldn't matter if my power was greater. " Many of the house elves flinched when Harry said Voldemort but he ignored it.  
  
" Dobby has been misinformed then Harry Potter." he dropped his head and ran into the wall.  
  
" Dobby stop....who informed you about this?" Harry bent down to Dobby and waited for the answer.  
  
" Oh Harry Potter, he told Dobby that he was coming back, because your powers were becoming stronger, he said that he could not let you win"  
  
" Who said this Dobby? " Harry was close to shaking Dobby but he remained semi calm.  
  
" The shadow man in the forest told Dobby sir"  
  
" Did he say anything else? "  
  
" He said he desired her, Harry Potter sir, he said he always wins."  
  
Harry sprang to his feet and rushed off to the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAH CHAPTER 7!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 8:  
  
  
  
He ran faster down the hall, the sweat pouring heavily down his face. He knew that Dobby was telling the truth, unfortunately Dobby always told the truth. His heart raced with fear, unsure of what he would find in the dormitory, but he had to get to her, he could not let anything happen to Krista.  
  
' Hermione's in that dorm as well '  
  
The thought hit him harder and he began taking longer faster strides. Bounding the stairs three at a time, Harry yelled out an apology to a group of Hufflepuff girls who he accidentally knocked to the floor. He could see the portrait of the fat lady just ahead oh him and with all of his energy pushed himself even harder towards the door.  
  
" GUMDROP WHISKERS " he shouted and the picture swung open quickly.  
  
He raced through the crowd of people that were gathered in the common room unsure of why they were all gathered around the fireplace. He didn't care, he needed to get to Krista. He rushed up the steps, unsure of what he would find behind the door but as he neared it he heard Krista's piercing scream. He reached for his wand and threw open the door. " I cant believe it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO IN CHAPTER 8 : Finally the trip to Hogsmeade, Practice, Hermione and Oliver?, a stranger, Ginny speaks her mind, and the library. HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 8!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE * begins to cry* REVIEW!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!! 


	9. A Face From The Past Returns

Disclaimer: Not my stuff, ain't that true, don't make no money so don't you sue!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Alright HUGE HUGE HUGE Thank you to Aerial for sending me that link! According to it my character was only a seven therefore no Mary Sue.YAHOO.....I worked too hard to have A Mary on my hands! Keep reading guys and thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- A Face From the Past Returns  
  
  
  
  
  
"If someone listens, or stretches out a hand, or whispers a kind word of encouragement, or attempts to understand a lonely person, extraordinary things begin to happen." -Loretta Gierzatlis  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't unusual to see people gathered in the common room, but when Krista entered she was taken back by the amount of people gathered around the fireplace. She could see a boy sitting in the center and everyone was chatting with him eagerly. He was defiantly older then most of them, and unless she was seeing things Hermione was sitting with him, his arm around her.  
  
" Hey Neville," she inched up to the back of the crowd where Neville was standing," What's going on?"  
  
" Oh that's right you never met Oliver. He left the school a few years ago, he came back for a visit. You should introduce yourself, he's a nice guy. " Neville turned back towards the group of people.  
  
Krista stuck her arm in the air and waved to Hermione. She waved back and Krista with a puzzled look gave a hand gesture for her to come over. Hermione looked very frustrated but rose from her seat and made her way through the crowd of people.  
  
" Of all the times you call me over..." she shook her head and laughed, " did you need something "  
  
" Yes as a matter of fact, " Krista fixed the bag she had slung over her shoulder, " follow me up to the dormitory." Hermione rolled her eyes but followed Krista accordingly.  
  
The dormitory was completely empty and Krista figured it was because of the Oliver kid in the common room. She threw her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed.  
  
" Where were you for dinner?" Hermione asked before plopping down on her own bed.  
  
" Studying for tomorrows potions quiz. "  
  
" Krista, classes were canceled for the rest of the week" she smiled and held back the laughter that was forming inside of her.  
  
" Well thanks for the update, " Krista sighed and moved her hair out of her face, " Hermione what is going on with that boy? What happened to Harry?" Krista arched her eyebrows as Hermione gave a look of disapproval.  
  
" There is no more Harry. Ive decided that if he cant own up to his feelings then it's not worth my time, besides Oliver is older and mature. " She tossed her hair behind her back and stood from her bed.  
  
" But what happened, Im sure there is a reason why Harry wont say anything" There was a long pause of silence. Hermione kicked a book that was lying on the floor and then finally sighed.  
  
" Im not sure...its just that I cant stand to have my heart torn into pieces anymore...I just..." there was a crash at the window and both girls turned quickly. Hermione was the first to examine the scene and when Krista walked over to the window she looked down at the floor and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late when Madam Pomfrey allowed Ginny to return to the dormitory. Her head was still throbbing but she advised Ginny that it would subside in the morning.  
  
' At least classes are canceled tomorrow ' she rubbed her head and continued down the halls. Her stomach was a bit unsteady, most likely because she had eaten absolutely nothing all day, but she wasn't in the mood to see Dobby or Winky. She turned the corner of the corridor and felt herself smack into something heavy. Her head exploded in pain but as she lifted her head her heart exploded as well.  
  
" So Weasley, how are you feeling " Malfoy glared down at her with his dark stare.  
  
" Draco Im not in the mood to mouth you with snappy comebacks so if you would just let me go " She tried to walk passed him but he blocked her body with his own.  
  
" Come now Ginny, a lonely corridor, the perfect Draco Malfoy, Im sure your head is spinning with ideas." he smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
" Draco....please not now...," she pulled her head away from his hand and closed her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this, not now. She wondered how it even started, how she got involved with Draco Malfoy, but the more she thought about it the more her head would spin. It wasn't as though they had planned it, in fact if anyone found out both would be doomed for the rest of their lives. Yet something inside of her yearned for him. Maybe it was the way his silvery blonde hair emphasized the color of his skin. It could be the fact that his eyes were deep with mystery, or that his body was far better then any she had even seen, but the more she tried to figure it all out the more she found herself lost in him.  
  
" What are you thinking about Virginia?" his voice was soft and subtle not at all the usual Malfoy.  
  
" I was thinking about how you tried to attack my brother today, and I took the hit and you still haven't apologized. " she opened her eyes and looked into his face.  
  
" Draco Malfoy never apologizes. " his voice had become stern  
  
" Ive noticed " she turned from him  
  
" Your lucky I even let you touch me." she hated when he became angry, many times she found herself scared to be near him, but tonight was different she wasn't ready to be bullied around by anyone.  
  
" Oh Well Im sorry then " she shot him a dirty look, " Im sick of you thinking that you're better than I am. You're not Malfoy, you're absolutely nothing. Whatever was going on between us is over. I will not allow you to suppress me any further. " She pushed past him hard and strode down the hall. He caught her fast and spun her around.  
  
" Your lucky that I don't smack you to the ground " he said through seething teeth, " your lucky I have some kind of decency."  
  
" You have no decency...your exactly like your father." he threw her up against the wall and his hands became tense around her wrists.  
  
" I am nothing like my father." his eyes showed no emotion but Ginny could tell she struck a nerve that Malfoy had hid for many years. He tossed her arm aside and with thunderous noise walked down the corridor.  
  
Ginny sunk against the wall and covered her face with her hands. She could feel the tears well in the corners of her eyes and before she knew it she was crying. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day that had brought her to this.  
  
' It was last winter, if she remembered right, and she had gone for a walk down by the lake. Most of the students were home on Christmas vacation, but she had wanted to stay behind. There wasn't much to go home to. She remembered the snow falling softly to the ground and she remembered seeing the silhouette of a man at the edge of the forest. When she neared him she realized it was Malfoy. His face was the same as always, stern, rough and angry looking, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the same lost emotion that filled her. She didn't say anything to him, just placed her hand on his shoulder. When he smiled at her she remembered her body melting inside, Harry had never made her feel like that. For four hours they sat in the snow, not saying much, but more or less comforting each other. It had been the most memorable holiday she could remember. '  
  
  
  
Now here she was slumped against the wall, shedding tears for her worst enemy. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Everyone would be suspicious if she went back to the common room all flushed. She stood from the ground and looked down the vacant hallway.  
  
' I don't understand you Draco Malfoy ' she turned on her heel and headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and watched Ginny turn the corridor. He wanted to go back to her, but he knew it wasn't right. After all he was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. Then why did it pain him so much to see her cry?  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Harry's heart thumped quickly as he sprinted down the long corridor. From a distance he could see Malfoy leaning against the wall, but he could not be bothered with him. He knew that each second that passed was a second wasted. He ran faster down the hall, the sweat pouring heavily down his face. He knew that Dobby was telling the truth, unfortunately Dobby always told the truth. His heart raced with fear, unsure of what he would find in the dormitory, but he had to get to her, he could not let anything happen to Krista. ' Hermione's in that dorm as well ' The thought hit him harder and he began taking longer faster strides. Bounding the stairs three at a time, Harry yelled out an apology to a group of Hufflepuff girls who he accidentally knocked to the floor. He could see the portrait of the fat lady just ahead oh him and with all of his energy pushed himself even harder towards the door. " GUMDROP WHISKERS " he shouted and the picture swung open quickly. He raced through the crowd of people that were gathered in the common room unsure of why they were all gathered around the fireplace. He didn't care; he needed to get to Krista. He rushed up the steps, unsure of what he would find behind the door but as he neared it he heard Krista's piercing scream. He reached for his wand and threw open the door.  
  
" I cant believe it......Hedwig?"  
  
" Oh Harry! " Hermiones face was covered in tears and Krista had her face in her hands.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor where Hedwig laid in a pool of blood. He dropped to his knees and scooped his friend up into his arms.  
  
" How did this happen?" Harry's eyes were teary and his heart ached with pain.  
  
" We were talking Harry and then Hedwig came crashing through the window..." Hermione's lip trembled a bit as she looked at the shattered glass askew on the floor.  
  
" Hedwig needs to get to the infirmary " Harry stood and walked to the door, " Are you girls all right?"  
  
" Were fine Harry, go take care of Hedwig" Krista wiped a few tears from her eyes and rose to her feet.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and she turned away quickly. He took a deep breath, he knew she would be upset with him. He couldn't blame her really; he was actually starting to hate himself. He dropped his eyes to Hedwig and continued out the door.  
  
' Oh Hedwig, I know you will be all right ' he brushed the top of her head and then stopped his hand suddenly over her left wing. There was something tied to it. Slowly and carefully Harry lifted the tender wing and pulled out a piece of bloody parchment.  
  
  
  
I ALWAYS WIN....  
  
  
  
  
  
It was scribbled in blood and it made Harry sick to his stomach. He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and ran to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late when Harry returned to the dormitory that night. The room was silent except for a few snores rising from Nevilles bed. He eased himself down onto his bed and rolled onto his stomach.  
  
' These things shouldn't be happening...' he propped his head up on his pillow and sighed.  
  
" Hedwig ok Harry?" Ron had rolled to his side and was now facing Harry.  
  
" Yes Ron " he closed his eyes and thought about the drama that had started all over again. Krista was the first he thought of, it all began with her. There were other things to, the ministry, the death eaters, and the more he thought about it, everything summed up to one person.  
  
' Malfoy...'  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the darkness surrounding him. Tomorrow he would confront Malfoy. He only hoped that the answers he was looking were not the wrong ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nice to sleep in late when it was possible. Hermione yawned and sat up in her bed. She was surprised to see that everyone in the dorm was already awake, but she figured that most of them were probably off gossiping. Krista's makeup case was on her bed, which most likely meant she was out with Ron, so Hermione strolled over and rummaged for some flattering shades of lipstick. After all she wanted to look her best when Oliver came by.  
  
After showering and dressing in the right sort of attire she decided that the best color would be a winey red that gave off a glossy tint. It made her face light up, and she was sure it would drive Harry crazed with jealousy. She threw on a light green robe, and grabbed her bag before heading down to the common room. Her heart stopped when she saw him sitting there. Still flustered she could not believe that Oliver Wood had become so handsome.  
  
" Good morning Oliver, ready for the practice?"  
  
" Umm yes .....I think" his eyes darted up and down her body and she felt her face flush with color.  
  
" Shall we then. " she grabbed his arm and looped hers underneath and together they sauntered to the pitch.  
  
It was a bit breezy outside which made Hermione glad that she had put on the light robe. The clouds formed giant pictures and as she looked into the sky she felt free from everything that had been bothering her the past few days. She could see Harry up in the air, drilling the chasers harshly, and when she entered the pitch most of the team flew down to see Oliver. Harry was the last to land and when he saw Hermione on Oliver's arm his face fell into an infinite amount of pieces.  
  
" Harry I see that the team is doing quite well" Oliver grinned and patted Harry on the back. Harry however remained silent. His mouth gapping open in a peculiar fashion. " Harry you alright?" Oliver asked  
  
" Yes Umm Im fine Oliver thanks for coming, Parvati..." Harry yelled.  
  
" Yes Harry? " she batted her eyelashes and walked over to him  
  
" Would you mind running the rest of practice I don't feel very well. " he shot Hermione a look and she found herself feeling quite guilty.  
  
" Sure Harry no problem" she threw her legs over her broom and kicked off into the air.  
  
" It was good seeing you Oliver " Harry flicked his broom over his shoulder and left the pitch without once looking back at Hermione.  
  
' Oh great now what have I done ' Hermione kicked the dirt and mentally bashed herself.  
  
" Oliver...I cant stay, I have some work to do....um...in the library..." Hermione turned and left a very confused Oliver Wood standing in the Quidditch pitch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron held Krista's hand tightly as the strolled along down to Hagrids. It was nice to finally have some alone time and Krista couldn't help but keep a giant goofy grin plastered on her face. The air around them was noticeably colder and Krista realized that soon winter would be arriving. After all the trees were bare and there were an abundance of students wearing scarves.  
  
' I can't wait for the holidays ' she thought, eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
" What are you so smiley about?" he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Just thinking about the holidays " she wrapped her arm around his waist and felt the urge to break into a fit of girly giggles.  
  
" Oh.... Speaking of the holidays, my mum wants to meet you. She wants you to join us on our Christmas holiday. " He kept his head straight, not bothering to look at the amount of glee on her face.  
  
" Meet your family, Oh Ron, " she stopped and turned to him, " I would love to...do you think they will like me? What kind of present should I get them? Do they like muggles? Well of course they do, they do like Hermione. But what about Americans? Do they have anything against people from America?..."  
  
Ron's face dropped completely to the floor. Everything that was leaving her mouth swirled together to create a tremendous racket inside of his head. He didn't think it was possible for people to hold their breath for so long, but Krista had just proven that she could go for a good five minutes without taking a breath. He stared at her, watching her mouth move up and down and open and shut, and finally when he felt his ears were going to explode he clamped his hand hard over her mouth.  
  
" Krista, Im sure my parents will adore you, now if you don't mind I think my ears are bleeding." He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth and she laughed. She tugged at his hand and soon enough they were walking again, Krista in a fit of giggles over what had just occurred. It had grown unusually quiet around them but together they walked and laughed, not paying much attention to their surroundings. There was a clatter above them and when they dipped their heads back to look up in the sky, a giant figure was lowering down. At first Krista stepped back behind Ron, afraid that it was the pesky boggart playing tricks again, but as the figure became clearer she could see that it was a man. Ron's arms stiffened around Krista and he pushed her behind his body, ready to block anything that attempted to attack. He reached for his wand and waited for the perfect moment, " STUPEFY"  
  
Rons and Krista watched as the figure held his arms high in the air, but then something happened and the spell reflected off of the figure and headed back towards the two. Ron pushed Krista to the ground and before she could do anything he collapsed into an unconscious heap.  
  
" Ron! " Krista fell to the ground and smacked his face lightly with her own. He wasn't moving but she could see his chest rise and fall with breath. The figure hovered for a moment more and then landed at the foot of Ron. Krista was right, it was man but he was sitting on the back of a huge horse like creature.  
  
" Oh dear, Ron? Are you alright?" the stranger looked at Krista and she nodded slowly, " I wouldn't have reflected the spell if I knew it was Ron. " he bent over and pulled back Rons eyelids. " He will be fine, lets just give him a few minutes.  
  
Krista gave the stranger an odd expression and took a step away, " Who are you?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, " Im Sirius Black," he stuck out his hand and waited for Krista to shake it. She was a bit suspicious of the man, but his name did sound familiar." Perhaps you know my son...well hes not really my son...actually he's umm..... yes..... Well do you know Harry Potter?" his eyebrows rose in question and then it snapped into Krista's head.  
  
' Harry talks about Sirius all the time ' she smiled and shook his hand, " Im sorry of course I know Harry, he talks about you all the time. " she smiled.  
  
" Well then, who do I have the pleasure of meeting? "  
  
" Oh Im sorry how rude of me, Im Krista. " she smiled but his face had sunk into an odd expression.  
  
" Krista? " He looked at her more intensely now, and Krista felt that his stare would burn a hole right through her. " Do I know your parents?"  
  
" Im afraid not, Im from a muggle family. "  
  
" Oh..." his voice trailed off but his stare remained peculiar, " do you know where I might find Harry?"  
  
" He had Quidditch practice this morning, he might still be there. "  
  
" Thank you...Im sure I will be seeing you again" his eyes were hesitant to leave but he turned and left Krista tending to Ron on the hill.  
  
' What was that all about?'  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his watch and sighed deeply. This was something he had been dreading all day, but he knew that in order to get the answers you had to ask the questions. He knew the Slytherin Quidditch practice was just about over, and Malfoy would be out soon. He leaned against the wall and waited, trying to suppress any other thoughts from emerging. Yet the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did, and it pained him so much to see Hermione on the arm of another man. His thoughts were interrupted quickly when the group of Slytherins walked out of the changing room.  
  
" Malfoy..." Harry took a step forward and the other Slytherins stopped dead in their tracks, ready for any type of attack.  
  
" What do you want Potter?" his face was uninviting but Harry knew he had to press further.  
  
" Can I speak with you" he looked around at the other Slytherins, " alone?" he knew Malfoy didn't trust him, but he hoped that he would at least allow for some sort of a conversation. "  
  
Malfoy gave a reassuring look to the others and nodded them off. Reluctantly they obeyed but not with out a few cheap shoves of Harry.  
  
" Now what is it Potter?" he propped himself up against his broom and gave his patented Malfoy stare.  
  
" There are signs Malfoy...little ones, Im picking up one them. " Harry began calmly, he didn't want this to morph into a fist fight, but he was surprised when Malfoys face went a bit paler than usual.  
  
" What do you mean?" and if Harry was right, there was a definite quiver in his voice.  
  
" Malfoy it's so obvious, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out. " he took a step closer to Malfoy, he knew that he was closing in on the answers.  
  
" Honestly Potter, what does it matter what I do, you should worry about your own problems." He kicked his broom with his foot and slung it over his shoulder. Harry gave Malfoy a puzzled look he had no idea what he was getting at but Harry continued to push for answers.  
  
" Other people will begin to notice to Malfoy, why don't you just go to Dumbledore, fess up and he will help you out. "  
  
" No one could ever find out, " he turned his back to Harry his voice had dropped significantly, " No one will ever find out. "  
  
" Oh come on Malfoy, first you threaten Krista, then this mysterious thing appears, the ministry is a wreck and your fathers gone...people will be figuring it out soon , especially if I tell Dumbledore myself."  
  
" Potter, what does my relationship with Ginny Weasley have anything to do with my father or the ministry? " he was shouting now and Harry could feel his body wither into mush.  
  
' Ginny? And Malfoy? '  
  
He knew the answers he was looking for would contain terrible truths, but he didn't know how right he actually was.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
The remainder of the week had been uneasy for them all. Hermione was tangled in a massive emotional web, Ron was forced to listen to Krista jabber about his parents and Harry had to live with the secret that Ginny and Malfoy were secretly together. They had all sworn to themselves that today would be different, after all it was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Gryffindor had just triumphed over Ravenclaw in the makeup Quidditch match.  
  
The sun was bright in the sky and the birds were chirping happily as the mess of students filed in and out of stores shopping, browsing and chatting. Hermione had rushed off in her own direction, mumbling something about buying the new set of books that had just arrived. Ginny had walked off aimlessly by herself, and Harry figured she was going to meet Malfoy somewhere, and Ron had gone off to Zonkos' with Dean.  
  
It was just he and Krista that roamed the streets side by side. Neither one wanted to do much shopping, and neither one was in the mood for much chat. So they had decided just to walk together, take in the beautiful day and relax. Krista however was having a rough time with the non-verbal part and found herself breaking the silence.  
  
" I met your godfather the other day" she pushed her hair behind her ears  
  
" Yes he told me, he said you were very nice " he smiled, " I said he must have met the wrong person..." he bellied over in laughter, clutching his stomach  
  
" You think your so funny Harry..." and before she knew it she had tackled him to the ground. She played with him, punching him softly in the arm, but when he shoved her back she retaliated with a swift kick to the midsection.  
  
" Your lucky Im not using all my brute strength on you " she laughed when she said this.  
  
" Yes, Id be afraid you would talk me to death..." her face twisted into another grin and although she tried to act tough, she couldn't help but laugh the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood at the corner of the road and watched the two shove each other in playful manners. A smile curled from the corners of his mouth and he recalled the times he spent with his own best friend. The bond that they had possessed had been so strong that he had never considered his friend anything less than a brother. His heart sank a bit as he looked at Harry, there stood the creation of his best friend James, and the more Harry grew the more he was reminded of this best friend.  
  
' And now this ' he thought watching the two go toppling down a hill.  
  
He wasn't sure when he first saw her, in fact if she didn't move her hair from her face he would have never noticed. But he was positive now, he saw the necklace that she wore around her neck, and that hair of hers was exactly....He shook his head and looked again. What of he was wrong? After all after they had died the bond was surely broken between them. He looked at her again and she smiled at Harry. The same smile he had already known.  
  
' Yes she is.....' The smile on his face trembled just a bit and a tear fell from his eye. For the past few years he had been able to see the face of James Potter in Harry, and now after all these years he was finally able to see the face of Lily Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAHOO CHAPTER 8 IS DONE!!!!!! But wait....  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 9:  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, her face stiff and serious. There was a bit of muffled laughter from the Slytherins, but it stopped once she gave them a severe look of disapproval.  
  
" Do you suppose Snape is sick? " Seamus whispered in Harry's ear  
  
" I doubt it..." but something inside of Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on  
  
" Class," the ears of every student glued quickly to every word that came from Professor McGonagalls mouth, " I am sorry to inform you that Professor Snape will not be here to teach today. " There were many smiles from the Gryffindor students but McGonagall continued, " Due to certain circumstances we are not entirely sure when we can expect him to return, therefore he will be replaced with a new potions teacher. "  
  
" Who?" Hermione spat out loud  
  
" Me...." all eyes turned to the back of the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO IN CHAPTER 9.....More news from the ministry, Christmas approaches, Harry talks to Hermione, Ron learns the truth, and something goes missing... HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.....Thanx bunches! 


	10. The Color Black Is Never Good

Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish JKR was my mom so I could make some kind of profit, but she's not and Im poor so don't worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: This chapter was the absolute death of me. I had started typing it the other night and out of nowhere my comp just shuts down on me. Then it never retrieved it so I had to start all over. ARRRRGGGGHHHH do you understand how frustrating that is. Anyway thanx for all the reviews. Please continue to r/r for me!! Anyway without further delay Chapter 9 is on the way....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- The Color Black is Never Good  
  
  
  
  
  
The secrets live inside me, I can't take them anymore, and when I scream them from my heart, please don't shut the door. The truth can be unnerving, it brings sorrow, pain and grief but when I hold you close to me it will surely bring relief. -Unknown  
  
  
  
The November sky was clear and inviting, and as Harry looked out the window from his dorm he couldn't believe that October had past by so quickly. Sometimes he wondered if time was actually accurate. He leaned back in the over sized armchair and pulled a piece of parchment from his bag. He had been meaning to write Sirius a letter, but he had lost track of time completely. He was wanted to ask him why left so suddenly when he came to visit last month, it was very surprising. His quill had barely touched the parchment when a faint cry sounded behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder and much to his surprise, Ginny was curled up in the corner, her head buried into her knees. He knew right away why she was crying, the only problem was how to talk to her about his worst enemy.  
  
" Ginny? " her head darted up from her lap and she began wiping the tears from her face. Harry placed his letter aside, deciding that she needed someone to talk to, and made his way to the corner of the room. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing Harry, Im fine...." her voice was distant and she didn't make eye contact with him.  
  
He placed his arm around her and she gently eased her head into the space between his head and shoulder. If this had been two years ago, Ginny knew she would have been on cloud nine. But this had nothing to do with Harry, everything that filled her with emotion was now the work of Draco. From the moment their affair had started he knew exactly how to make her heart burst with joy, but he also knew exactly how to break it. Today he had done both. When he tried to apologize to her this morning her heart filled with happiness and she told herself to forgive and forget but her temper told her to stake him through the heart. She began saying things she didn't mean, and before she finished yelling he told her it was over and then left her standing in the cold. Why had she been so incredibly stupid?  
  
" Ginny, you may not think I understand what your going through but I do...." She lifted her head from his shoulders.  
  
" You know nothing about what I feel." she hissed at him. She shook her head, she didn't mean to be spiteful, but her emotions were in such a tangle.  
  
Harry brought his hands to his face and brushed his messy black hair out of the way. " I know exactly how you feel Ginny, " he began, but before she could answer him back he continued. " Its like your heart and your head completely separate, and you cant think straight because your heart has begun to do all the thinking. You cant imagine living your life without that other person and although you try to forget about them, you don't have the strength to let it happen..."  
  
She gave Harry a bewildered look ' Maybe I should tell him, it might just ease the pain. '  
  
"...and you know that once that relationship is formed, the consequences you will have to face would only bring them pain. So you try to stop it, you tell them terrible things, hateful things, and all the while it breaks your heart to say it, and after its over you regret it and your heart shatters like glass. You feel like your suffocating, like something is inside of you waiting to be free, and when you realize it is your heart, its too late. The words have been said and the ties have been broken and your left standing alone...." he kept his face straight ahead, knowing if he looked at Ginny he would surely cry. He knew that he was thinking of Hermione all the while, but hopefully somewhere in his long babbling speech he hoped she grasped the point he was trying to make.  
  
" I understand what your saying Harry, really I do, but none of it concerns me. "  
  
" I know about Malfoy " his voice was calm but Ginny felt her entire world collapse around her.  
  
" But how? Harry? "  
  
" He slipped when he was talking to me " he turned to her his eyes sincere., " I promise I wont tell Ron. "  
  
" Oh Thank you Harry," she lunged at him and brought her arms around his neck.  
  
" But you will be telling him. He has to know. "  
  
" There is nothing left to tell...we are through, remember?" her eyes darted around the room making sure no one was in sight.  
  
" Ginny if you don't tell him, he will eventually find out, and the outcome will be far worse than you think it will be....you will tell him. "  
  
" All right" she stood from the floor and made her way to the girls dormitory. Just as she reached the staircase she stopped. There was a low whisper and Harry was positive she had just said ' Thank you' before jogging up the staircase.  
  
Harry stayed slouched against the wall, thinking about the speech he had just given Ginny. He wished that he could take his advice and go back to the moment Hermione had said she loved him.  
  
" I wish you knew Hermione...I wish it never happened...." he banged his head on the wall behind him.  
  
" I know enough Harry..." he looked up and Hermione was standing over him. She bent down and touched the back of his head.  
  
" Now stop, your likely to knock yourself out if you continue." she smiled at him  
  
" What are you doing?" he immediately regretted the tone of his voice and hoped it wouldn't upset her.  
  
" Pretending that it never happened....I heard everything you said. "  
  
He straightened up against the wall and brought his head away from her touch. " Hermione...I cant....There is no way.....there are so many things going on now, I don't want you to get hurt. I need time. " he looked at her, waiting for her reaction.  
  
" I understand." he looked at her funny, " honestly Harry I do, but I cant wait for you forever. For now Im here and I hope that whatever is bothering you is solved so we can share some happiness. " she rose from her feet and headed towards the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
She turned, " Yes?"  
  
" You know, everything that I said to Ginny just now, everything was about you. "  
  
" I know...." she turned and left him sitting there in the corner, defeated and alone.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Krista,  
  
Oh my wonderful daughter. How are you? Your father and I miss you terribly. How is everything at magic school? We received your letter about a week ago and were thrilled to see you are excelling. We were both glad to see that you have made some new friends. ( Although your father is not fond of the idea that your dating one of the wizard folk) I think its marvelous. Well we understand that you would like to spend the holidays with your friends so we have decided to let you stay. We will be sending all of your presents and such to the Wasley house. That is how you spell it, correct? He sounds very foreign. Im sure you will have a wonderful time, please write us again soon.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
  
  
Ron finished reading the letter and gave Krista a peculiar look.  
  
" Wasley? Foreign? Sometimes I think muggles are a bit off their blocks. " he shook his head.  
  
" Excuse me? " she grabbed the paper out of his hands and crossed her arms.  
  
" I mean...er....a fine specimen of a creature those muggles are. " he began flexing his arms and together they began laughing.  
  
" Yes, well at least I'll be able to spend the holiday with you are your house, with your mother and father and all of your siblings and all of...." a glazed look formed in her eye and before she began babbling on about his family he ran over and kissed her.  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
" To shut you up of course. " he smiled  
  
" Oh....Hey!" she threw the letter at him and fell onto her bed laughing. She picked up her Divination book and began flipping through the pages to her homework. She was glad that Seamus had chosen her as his partner for the term project, because he always wanted to finish things early, as a matter of fact they were all ready done with the moon charts of destiny. With a little help of her creative mind they were able to think up some real whoppers. Trelawney would be absolutely thrilled. She looked up at Ron who was reading a Young Witch magazine of Parvati's and she rolled her eyes. She flipped through some more pages when something at the bottom of the page caught her attention. There was a small heart with the initials GW scribbled inside. She thought hard and then remembered that Seamus had borrowed her notes a few weeks ago.  
  
" Hey Ron," he looked up from the magazine, " look at this." she tossed the notebook over to him and he flipped to the page she had been reading.  
  
" So whats the big deal? A heart with initials...my sisters initials...and this is your notebook? You fancy my sister? " he stuck out his tongue and laughed.  
  
" No you idiot, Seamus borrowed my book a few weeks ago. He must have done it." She pulled a cherry sucker from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth, " You know, the more I think about it, it does make sense, they have been paling around lately." she moved her eyebrows up and down, " Perhaps there having a secret love affair " she laughed.  
  
" Of course they arent Ginny would tell me. " but by his facial expressions Krista could tell that he was pondering the truth., " Do you suppose she would keep a secret from me?"  
  
" Well that depends, " she pulled the sucker out of her mouth, " what would you do if you found out that Ginny and Seamus were having secret snogging sessions in the empty charms classroom?"  
  
" I would kill him"  
  
" Then yes, if I were Ginny I would definitely keep a secret from you. " she rolled on her bed in laughter but Ron was getting angry.  
  
" I need to talk to her now..." he said as Krista rose from the bed and sat in his lap. She kissed him softly and played with his hair. " Well I could always talk to her later I suppose....."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
When he had first seen the house in shambles all those years ago he had felt his heartbeat stop. Now all these years later, as he stood at the edge of the grassy lot he still had the same feeling. The land that once was home to the house of Lily and James Potter was now a vacant grassy field. He figured that while he was in Azkaban the town had cleaned up the area. He tore his eyes away.  
  
' This is where the pathway would have been. ' he looked down at his feet and slowly took a step forward onto the land. There was a large tree in the back corner and there were many surrounding bushes. He remembered telling James once that those bushes were an eyesore. Something wet splashed his hand and when he reached up to his face. He realized he was crying.  
  
' My best friend...'  
  
He walked across the ground with easy steps. He didn't want to disturb any essence of his friends. He walked slowly, looking at he ground as though he could see through it. A peculiar scent hit his nose and he dropped to his knees. His hand reached out to the earth and grasped a handful of soil.  
  
' Yes this is the spot....' he pulled a small shovel from his bag and stuck it hard into the ground. He wanted to do this quickly, for being back pained his heart to much. Finally he hit something and he threw the shovel aside. Reaching down into the dirt he felt the small box that Lily had hid all those years ago. He pulled it out, surprised to see that it was still in good condition, and opened the lid. The crystal was still in there but for some strange reason it was glowing black. He quickly placed the cover back and shoved it into his pocket. The color black was never good.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione took her seat next to Krista and filled her in on all of the recent Harry information. Krista smiled and nodded eagerly to hear more and this only made Hermione more excited to tell her. She had always loved talking to Ginny about these things, but it was difficult knowing that Ginny had a crush on Harry. Krista made life that much simpler.  
  
" So he said all that to Ginny? Oh Wow....Hermione hes regretting everything now...give him a week" Krista dropped her voice to a whisper as Ron and Harry entered the potions classroom. They had all been up late studying, because according to Snape, his quiz was hard enough to make Morgana shudder.  
  
Krista elbowed Hermione and they both giggled at the sight. Ron looked as though he had been in a fight with an angry troll and Harry looked exactly like the troll. A few people began to laugh and before they knew it the entire class was in hysterics.  
  
Harry looked around and rolled his eyes at each of them, " You all are a bunch of immature.." Harry was cut short by the slamming of the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, her face stiff and serious. There was a bit of muffled laughter from the Slytherins, but it stopped once she gave them a severe look of disapproval.  
  
" Do you suppose Snape is sick? " Seamus whispered in Harry's ear  
  
" I doubt it.." but something inside of Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on  
  
" Class," the ears of every student glued quickly to every word that came from Professor McGonagalls mouth, " I am sorry to inform you that Professor Snape will not be here to teach today. " There were many smiles from the Gryffindor students but McGonagall continued, " Due to certain circumstances we are not entirely sure when we can expect him to return, therefore he will be replaced with a new potions teacher. "  
  
" Who?" Hermione spat out loud  
  
" Me....." all eyes turned to the back of the classroom and in the doorway stood Professor Lupin.  
  
" Professor Lupin? " Harry spat out rather loudly  
  
" Well yes Harry it is good to see you too" he sauntered up to the front of the classroom and dropped his books onto the desk." I will be taking over for Professor Snape until further notice, so for the time being, anything that he was working on we will not be doing. " there were a few cheers from the back of the room and Lupin smiled. He looked over to Harry and then over to Ron and Hermione. His eyes darted to Krista and for a moment his and when he looked at her face had gone completely blank. His mouth opened a bit and he blinked his eyes hard.  
  
" Professor are you all right?"  
  
" Uh yes Ron, thank you for your concern. " but his eyes remained glued to Krista's face and if they didn't know any better it looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
The dining hall was full of noise and clatter and when Ginny sat down at the table she was sure she sat with her back facing Draco. She had lived through the day without thinking much about him, and she wasn't going to begin now. She reached for a handful of chips and shoved some in her mouth.  
  
" Ginny we need to talk. " Ron was looking at her through bites of his ham.  
  
" Sure Ron about what?" she placed a few more chips into her mouth and then with some realization she choked.  
  
" You know..." he moved his eyebrows up and down hoping that she would get the hint.  
  
" Oh umm.well.um I don't understand Ron. " she fidgeted in her seat and could feel herself begin to sweat.  
  
' I cant believe Harry told him' she thought  
  
" Ginny you don't have to pretend with me. I know all about it. "  
  
" You do? "  
  
" Yes, Krista and I figured it out..." he took a few more bites of his food and then rubbed his stomach.  
  
" So Harry didn't tell you..." she looked over at Harry who had sunk into his seat.  
  
" No...Why did Harry know? "  
  
" Well yes...he found out a long time ago" she looked nervously at Harry who was bashing his head down on the table.  
  
" Harry you knew and you didn't tell me?" Ron shot around to Harry who was now hitting his head even harder.  
  
" Ron don't yell at Harry!"  
  
" Quiet Ginny this is now between Harry and me."  
  
" Ron my seeing Draco Malfoy has nothing to do with Harry!!" Ginny was standing at the table shouting loud enough for her family at the Burrow to hear her. The entire hall silenced immediately and Ginny could feel her face turn a dark shade of red.  
  
" What? " Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Well-er-um...you see" the tears began to fall from her face.  
  
" Virginia Weasley please inform me that I just heard you wrong" Ron's fists were clenched  
  
" Ron, sweetheart calm down, Im sure there is a reason for all of this confusion. " Krista had stood and was rubbing his back in small circular.  
  
" Don't..." he pulled Krista's arm away, " I don't believe it, Ginny tell me your lying!"  
  
" Lying? " Malfoy was now standing at the Slytherin table, " Let me give you a little piece of information Weasel, your sister never lied to me, but she did do a lot of other things " He grinned his usual evil grin and sat back down.  
  
Ron pushed Krista out of the way and headed towards Malfoy his fists in tight balls.  
  
" Ron don't " Hermione had jumped in front of him and for a second or two she held him off. It didn't matter though because before he could get any further Lupin had placed himself in front of Ron and using very little force carried him out of the hall.  
  
" Im going with him..." Krista grabbed her bag from the table and bolted out of the great hall.  
  
Ginny was still crying at the table, her body convulsing heavily. Harry put his arm around her and Hermione helped her rise from the table. They shuffled together out of the room but before they were out of sight, Ginny gave one last look at Draco. His face was still in his evil grin but as Ginny looked into the eyes she could tell that he hurt just as much as she did.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Ron lay on his stomach, his face buried deep into his pillow. Krista sat on his bed her hands slowly massaging his shoulders. How could his sister possibly do this to him? She knew how much the Malfoys and Weasleys disagreed.  
  
" I don't understand how she could do this. " his sentence was muffled in the pillow but Krista was able to decode the message.  
  
" Im sure there is some sort of explanation....I mean Ginny is not a stupid girl. " He turned to his side and looked into her face.  
  
" Krista shes with Draco Malfoy....there is no reason, because it shouldn't be happening!" he shouted at her and than sat up on the bed. She had lowered her head to him and he at once felt terrible for yelling at her, after all she was only trying to help him. " Krista Im sorry. I shouldn't be taking any of this out on you. "  
  
" I understand why your upset, but if Ginny is honestly happy why cant you just let it go. "  
  
" Because I know shes not happy, he must have her under some kind of spell " he punched his bed with all of his might and huffed loudly.  
  
" Come here, " he moved over to where she had been sitting and laid his head in her lap. " Im sure everything can be solved tomorrow, why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. " she brushed her hands through his soft hair.  
  
" I don't know how I'll get any sleep at all tonight. " he closed his eyes and thought about evrything that had just been exposed to him. He was glad that Lupin had stopped him from doing anything stupid. He was also glad Fred and George had left earlier that morning. They had finally received enough credit to pass. If they had been there today, Ron was sure Malfoy would have been dead. He sighed deeply, feeling a bit of comfort with Krista beside him.  
  
' Tomorrow I will solve everything." He drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Krista closed the door quietly as she left the boys dormitory. Everyone was still down at dinner but instead of going back down she decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. The walkway was dark and quiet and it gave her the chills. She kept her eyes and ears alert, afraid that something might jump out at her. She had a definite feeling that someone else was there.  
  
" Hello? " her eyes darted to each dark corner and when there was no answer she continued to her room cautiously. That's when she saw the shadow moved in the corner. It was a slight movement but she knew that someone was there. She didn't waste anytime before taking off at full speed down the rest of the walkway. She heard the movement behind her and she hurried her steps. She could hear it getting closer and before she had time to do anything else it had pounced on her. She struggled against the weight of his body, kicking and yelling for someone to help her, but the next thing she knew his arm swung down heavily against her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her head felt like it had blown up to the size of a watermelon. She wondered just how long she had been laying there. The are was still quiet so it couldn't have been very long, or else someone would have seen her lying there. She slowly brought herself up and rubbed her head.  
  
' What in the world was that all about ' she stood up and staggered a bit, still feeling dizzy from the blow she had taken to the head. She grabbed onto the wall and with all of her strength managed to get herself into her room. She dropped down onto her bed and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing and her legs were shaky. Again she touched her head, trying to figure what had brought on the attack. She brought her hand down to her chest and gasped. She felt around her neck and for the first time in all her years it was naked. Her necklace was gone. She was sure that when she had fallen it would have stayed on. She was used to falling a lot back home during soccer games, and the clasp never once broke on her.  
  
' It was stolen ' she sprung up from her bed and opened the door. Outside it was still dark and quiet but the presence she had felt before was gone. Her heart began to beat faster and she slammed the door in frustration. Without that orb around her neck she felt completely lost. It was the only thing that brought her comfort and now it had been taken from her. She curled up onto her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that when she awoke in the morning everything that happened that day was all a terrible nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I have it here master " he held out the necklace and it glimmered brightly. He took a step closer and handed it to the dark figure.  
  
" You have been most helpful. " he took the necklace and held up to his eye. " The time will be here soon, her eighteenth birthday approaches. I can feel it " he placed the necklace into his pocket.  
  
" But master what if they find out, cant they stop it?" he twiddled his fingers anxiously for the answer.  
  
" Ahh that's the beauty of this whole circumstance, now that we have it, " he patted his pocket, " we will prevail and the reign of darkness shall rule again. " he cackled  
  
" But what about Harry Potter? He always finds a way, and now that she is friends with him surely..."  
  
" Silence! There is nothing he can do, for he doesn't even know who she really is..."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL RIGHT CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 10:  
  
  
  
Harry spun him around, his anger was rumbling inside of his head and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle it.  
  
" Tell me! "  
  
" If you could only imagine what I have endured my whole life, you would understand how hard this is. " he looked around avoiding Harrys eyes.  
  
" The why are you doing this? What does it matter to you ?"  
  
" Im sick of living the life my father had made for me. I do not want to be like him. I control myself. " his voice was stern and powerful but he was obviously hiding something.  
  
" Then tell me what I have to do. "  
  
" There is absolutely nothing you can do...I have seen the prophecy..."  
  
" And what does it say?"  
  
" Its her destiny Potter...her destiny is to die. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO IN CHAPTER 10: Lupin and Sirius chat, Ginny confronts Malfoy, Krista looks for her orb, a birthday, a holiday party and some disturbing news.....  
  
HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! 


	11. He Said It Was Her Destiny

Disclaimer: I wish this stuff was really mine, cause then I would be super mega rich ! YEAH! But its not and Im poor so get over it.

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, Ive been pushing myself so hard to get past this pesky writers block and guess what………I did it! Awesome times! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chappy………please read and review for me………I love you all Thanks!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10- He Said It Was Her Destiny

"There are two paths you can go by, but in the long run there's still time to change the road your on"-Led Zeppelin

' " Ron my seeing Draco Malfoy has nothing to do with Harry…….." ' Ron sprang up from his bed and groaned loudly. This was the fourth time he had woke up during the night, and it was beginning to drive him crazy. The thought of the dining hall fiasco lingered in his mind, and no matter how hard he tried to brush it aside all he could hear was Ginny's voice proclaim she was seeing Malfoy. 

" Im going to kill him " he muttered to himself kicking the air above him. 

" We know Ron, " Neville's voice cracked in the background

" You must have said that at least twenty times tonight, " Seamus' voice rang out

" For the love of Merlin, go to sleep " Dean yawned

" Thanks for the sympathy buddy " 

He rolled onto his stomach and thought some more. He was glad Krista had been there for this, alone he would have been a complete mess. He wasn't sure when she left but he was glad she had stayed until he fell asleep. He thought about her some more, wishing that she was with him right then, if anything could help him sleep she would definitely help out. He felt his face smile a bit and he thought about what he could do to make it up to her. His eyes snapped open immediately. 

" Today is Krista's birthday! " he proclaimed loud enough to shatter glass

" Go To Sleep! " he heard Seamus voice and then felt three pillows smash him in the face. 

*******************

Draco, 

Time is almost upon completion. Soon we will be at rise again, and no one will be able to stop it from happening. I hope you are watching over her. The Dark Lord would not be pleased if you let anything happen. He trusts you Draco, do not betray him for he will bring you great power once you do his bidding. I will contact you again soon, but remember to watch her, she is the key to everything. And Draco, I know about the scum you have been tromping around with. I know that it will not happen again. 

Your Father

Draco tore the letter into many pieces and threw them to the floor. He had read that letter almost twenty times before ripping it apart. It was late and he was very tired but he knew if he closed his eyes all he would see was the face of his father. He hated that face. He was disgusted by everything his father was a part of and now he wanted Draco to join him. 

' No one controls Draco Malfoy ' he thought laying down on to his stomach. He was sick of it all, and he was finally going to take the matter into his own hands. ' What would you do father, if you knew what I was thinking ' He closed his eyes and hoped tomorrow came quickly, there were so many things he had to set straight. The first matter and most important was Ginny. 

************

Hermione yawned and exited the prefects meeting room. She had been up most of the night with Ginny and it was beginning to take a toll on her. She wasn't sure how Ron was, and she had not seen Krista when she woke this morning so she figured she would see them down at breakfast. She had some wonderful news to tell them anyway. 

The dinning hall was crowded but she could see that Harry had saved her a seat between him and Ginny. Ron and Krista were on the other side of the table, and they both looked very tired as well. 

" Well guess what we discussed at the meeting this morning. " they all turned there heads slowly and Hermione was genuinely disturbed by the looks on there faces, " Umm right ok well we decided to have a end of the term Ball. " everyone's eyes seemed to open a bit wider when she said this, and Hermione felt herself smile. 

" Wow that great! " Krista had sat straight up in her chair and she rubbed her hand on Rons back. 

" Wonderful " Ron rolled his eyes 

" Oh Krista by the way Happy birthday, " Hermione began before stuffing some French toast into her mouth. 

" Today is your birthday? " Ginny managed to spit out before Ron gave her a dirty look. 

" Yes it is………not to exciting, Yeah for eighteen. " she rolled her eyes and flopped her hand to her face. 

" We should throw you a little party tonight, " Harry began 

" Why don't we just wait until Friday at the Ball, we can celebrate before we all leave to go home. " Hermione suggested, still stuffing the toast into her mouth. 

" That sounds fine " Krista smiled and linked her fingers with Rons. 

" Can I talk to you outside for a moment" Rons face was twisted into a strange expression

" Of course. " Krista grabbed her books and her bag and stood from the table, " We will see you in potions then " the others nodded and she walked towards the door. 

The hall way empty when they stepped through the door and when Krista turned to look at Ron her stomach fell deep.

' What if he is breaking up with me? ' she thought playing with a strand of her hair. 

" Krista………" 

" Yes………"

" Im sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday, I completely forgot about it." he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. 

" Oh don't be silly I don't need any sort of gift." she smiled but his face showed her that he was still upset, " well if you really want to make it up to me I would appreciate it if you could find my necklace, I umm lost it last night. " she grabbed her neck and felt the cool naked skin beneath her hand. 

" Sure I'll ask around, see if its somewhere in the common room. " he kissed her quickly, " So your not mad at me?" she shook her head, " Good Lets get to class." Together they walked to the potions room hand in hand. 

*****************

" Remus I have it right here. " Sirius stepped towards the front of the room and dropped the small box onto the desk. 

" But Sirius it doesn't mean anything, it could just be old, turning colors and sort " Lupin picked up the box and flicked off the lid. The crystal was still sitting there, black and dismal looking, and when Remus touched it the color went darker. 

" Something is going on………I wish I knew the enchantment that James had used. " he picked up an old book and flipped aimlessly through the pages. 

" I know your having a difficult time with this Sirius but remember what James told us, " he turned his back, " if they died they enchantment would be broken and the connection of the rocks would dissolve. " he began writing a few notes on the black board for the children to copy. 

" I know but what if there were some kind of loop hole, some kind of reason why it would still remain. " he was eager to know the truth , " Perhaps I should ask Dumbledore. " 

" I think that would just bring on more problems then there already are. " 

" Listen Mooney, I need to know………." Sirius looked at Remus who was now holding his side in laughter. " What?" 

" You haven't called me Moony in years" he laughed some more and sat down in one of the chairs. Sirius looked down at Lupin and began laughing himself, soon the two were in a fit of hysterics, holding their stomachs in pain. 

" Umm Professor? Are we interrupting you?" they turned around and she was standing there. 

" Uh- no my dear, please come in " she walked through the door with Ron and sat down in the back of the room. Sirius stood up and looked at Lupin, his face was white again as he looked at her. 

" And you said it wasn't true………" he turned and walked towards them, " Hello Ron, and um Krista if I remember?" 

" Yes that's right. " She smiled and his heart stopped beating, she was the exact replica of Lily. 

" Well then Ill best be going now, please tell Harry I said Hello and I will see him soon. " he turned his attention back to Lupin, " And Remus, look into that box I gave you" he walked out of the room and vanished at the end of the corridor. 

*******************

" So was he a good kisser at least Gin?" Lavender's eyes were wide with curiosity 

" Oh just drop it Lavender I don't want to talk about it ok. " Ginny stormed down the hall but Lavender quickly caught up with her. 

" Oh I bet he was, he is rather good looking………wow your so lucky " she gushed again and Ginny felt her breakfast rise from her stomach. 

" Lavender will you just lay off of it………I don't want to talk about it " she ran down the corridor and knocked over a few passing students. She wasn't sure where she was running to but she had to get away from the pairs of eyes that continued to stare at her. She turned another corner and walked into a long deserted corridor. It was a bit odd because just a minute ago she had been running down a corridor completely packed with students. She walked halfway down and sat on the floor. She didn't even care that she was missing class. Besides it was only muggles studies and that was her best class. From her bag she pulled out a small black notebook. It was a journal Hermione had given her in her fourth year and from that day forward she brought it with her everywhere. She flipped through the last few pages, the name Draco appearing on most of them. A soft cry pushed past her lips and she was startled to hear the echo it developed. She looked up and down the hall just to make sure that it was still empty. When she was sure that it was she pulled a picture of Draco out from the back of the book. He was smiling in it. Which he never really did, but for some reason Ginny had always been able to make him smile. The thought of this brought a tear to her eye and she wiped it away quickly. 

" Crying over me Virginia?" She looked up and there standing above her was the man in the picture………Draco. 

" What do you want?" he voice was crude and blunt and for a moment she was surprised the tone had even come from her mouth. 

" I came to see you of course. " he moved closer to her and she took a step back. 

" What do you mean you came to see me, did you forget already? We are through! There was nothing ever there………you never cared about me you used me and I will be damned before I let that happen again. " the tears fell heavily from her face and her hands were shaking furiously. He looked at her and shook his head. 

" Your so wrong there Ginny, you are the only one I have ever cared about. " he took a few steps backwards and kicked the wall, " I didn't understand at first how I could fall for you, but I did and I don't regret it. " his eyes were locked to hers and she quickly looked away. " Ginny please, Im………Im s-s-sorry " he heaved out a giant breath and took her arm. " Please Ginny, you have to understand, my life has been controlled by my father for as long as I can remember. I need to " but she wasn't looking at him instead her eyes were transfixed on the wall. 

" I don't understand you Draco Malfoy, " she turned to him, " You say all these things to me, you treat me like dirt, you practically give my brother a heart attack and now you expect me to forgive you? " 

" Well isn't that the way it works? You good people apologize and then everything is good right ?" he raised his eyebrow

" No that's not how everything is solved, there are things that need to be sorted out between us. Things that I need to know about you. And why are you laughing at me? " she was shouting a bit louder now, confused and upset at the current situation. But Draco was standing in front of her laughing. 

" I never thought I would see you as anything but a weasel. " he grabbed her hand 

" I told you not to call me that! " her face was red and hot and he was driving her off the edge of her last nerve. 

" Ginny will you go with me to the Term Ball " 

" I cant believe you called me that ! I mean honestly I never……….the Term Ball?" she looked at him a bit puzzled, " Do you think that's wise?" 

" I want to go with you, I don't care what anyone thinks. " He moved close to her and they kissed. 

" I'll go with you Draco but………promise me you wont hurt me." her eyes looked into his and she searched for some kind of answer

" I have given up everything for you Ginny………I could never hurt you" he kissed her again and he pushed her back up against the wall. She could feel his heart beating fast and she felt as though hers may jump through her chest. He brought his hands up close to her face and pulled her in tighter. Her hair ran softly through his fingers and he slowly brought her down to the ground. There lips never parted as she lay onto her back. He fumbled with her robes and she laughed nervously. 

" GINNY?" the two shot up quickly to face Hermione and Harry. " Ginny did he?" But before Hermione could finish Harry had pounced on Malfoy and began beating his fists into his face. 

" No Harry stop………he didn't do anything" Ginny pulled at the back of Harry's robes 

" Let go of me Ginny " Harry grunted as he kicked Malfoy a few times in the back. 

" Harry stop !!! " her voice shrieked through the hall and Harry stopped immediately. " Harry Im flattered that you want to save me from the world but Draco didn't do anything I didn't want him to " Harry's face dropped open and Malfoy stood from the floor. 

" You see Potty no one can resist the charms of Draco Malfoy" he brushed his robes off and looked at Ginny. " I guess I will be going now " he turned but was quickly stopped as Harry grabbed his robe and yanked him backwards. 

" Not so fast Malfoy I need to speak with you " Harry turned to the girls, " If you girls don't mind leaving me here with Malfoy, I would like to have a few words with him." 

" Of course Harry, I will see you down at Potions then . " Hermione took Ginny by the arm and pulled her around the corner. 

" So Potter, how does it feel to know that she's no longer part of your precious fan club?" he snickered and leaned against the wall. 

" How does it feel giving your life away to a man who only wants to use and discard you? " Harry shot back at him

" What are you getting at Potter?" 

" Tell me that Voldemort has returned, tell me that he is coming for me, so this time I can know. " his eyes penetrated through Malfoy like a blade of steel. 

" Even if I did know Potter why would I tell you?"

" Its called decency Malfoy, didn't your father teach you any?" 

His face had become dark and cold and Harry braced himself for an attack. " My father taught me absolutely nothing. " he moved away from the wall and began pacing the floor. " Its not at all like you think………being me Potter. "

" I don't need to know your personal story Malfoy I need to know when Voldemort is coming." he looked around the corner hoping no one had heard him yell. 

" What does it matter, he wont be coming for you anyway. " he started, " Potter, I know everything that is supposed to happen, my father has been talking about it for years, I don't know all the details but I do know the information. " 

" Why are you telling me any of this?" He looked at Malfoy and shook his head. Was it possible for people to change themselves so drastically. But this was Draco Malfoy, the same Malfoy family that have been Death Eaters for centuries. It didn't make any sense. 

. " I know you don't believe this Potter but trust me he doesn't want you. " 

Harry thought for a moment, his head pounding in confusion. " Then who?" he thought some more rubbing his forehead a bit. " Krista………" He looked at Malfoy and when he didn't answer him he felt the anger rise. " Its Krista right………isn't it! " 

Harry spun him around, his anger was rumbling inside of his head and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle it.  
  
" Tell me! "  
  
" If you could only imagine what I have endured my whole life, you would understand how hard this is. " he looked around avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
" The why are you doing this? What does it matter to you ?"  
  
" Im sick of living the life my father had made for me. I do not want to be like him. I control myself. " his voice was stern and powerful but he was obviously hiding something.  
  
" Then tell me what I have to do. "  
  
" There is absolutely nothing you can do.……….I have seen the prophecy.………."  
  
" And what does it say?"  
  
" Its her destiny Potter.………..her destiny is to die. "

**************

The night of the ball arrived quickly and Krista was excited about the whole affair. She had never attended any type of formal dance so naturally her nerves were getting the best of her. Hermione had done her hair in a beautiful bun with wispy hairs hanging in her face. She had applied a bit of makeup and decided to wear her beautiful new green dress robes. If only now she had her orb. She sighed and sat on her bed waiting for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom. It was nice to finally cut back on all the stress that had been bothering them. 

" Kris your dress robes are beautiful. " Parvati walked into the room and grabbed her bag from her bed. 

" Thanks Parvati, you look great as well " she smiled and headed back out the door. 

" Hermione are you almost ready ?" she was beginning to get impatient. She wanted to see Ron and dance the night away. 

" One more second. " she emerged from the bathroom in a tight red dress robe. " To you think this ill get Harry's attention. " she laughed as I covered my mouth with my hand. 

" Wow you look wickedly amazing " Krista whispered " He is going to die!" They both laughed an evil sort of laugh and then headed down to the common room to meet the boys. 

Krista couldn't wait to see Ron, and when she saw him standing in the common room all dressed up she smiled. She looked over to Hermione who had obviously knocked Harry for a loop, and she giggled. There were many other couples meeting in the common room and when Krista looked at the fireplace she saw Oliver Wood gazing dreamily at Hermione. 

" Hermione come here a second " she called over to her. " Check out Oliver………his eyes are transfixed on you! " Hermione blushed and she returned to Harry. 

" Krista………" she turned to Ron, " I have something for your birthday. " he pulled a box from his pocket and placed it in her hands. 

She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside. A beautiful silver ring was placed just in the center of the box. The stone that was set in the ring was a beautiful bluish-green. She quickly dropped the box and put it on her finger.

" Oh Thank you Ron, " she kissed him " thank you so much." she kissed him again and again until Harry cleared his throat. 

" I understand that you two like living in these Kodak moments but can we leave now. " Ron and Krista blushed and hand in hand they made there way to the ball. 

When they entered the hall the four gasped at the beauty that was before them. Everything had been set so eloquently and so perfect. They found a table and Krista dropped her purse onto the back of a chair. Everything was so perfect. Ron took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, and although he was a wonderful boyfriend he was a terrible dancer. Krista closed her eyes each time he stepped on her foot, and together they laughed through the whole ordeal. Harry and Hermione were also starting off in a laughable manner. When walking onto the floor Harry accidentally stepped on the back of Hermiones dress robe which caused Hermione to fall forward. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time, but as Krista looked back towards the door her heart jumped into her mouth. She looked back at Hermione and Harry and she could see that the expressions on there face was also shock. 

" Whats the big fuss about. " Ron began pulling away from Krista to look in the direction. The smile from his face melted when he saw who was standing in the doorway. 

Ginny was arm and arm with Draco Malfoy. " I cant believe she would do this. " he hissed. 

" Ron, people change perhaps there is something she sees in him that we don't see. " Harry began giving a quick look at Krista. 

" There is nothing that could change about him Harry " 

" There an understatement………" he muttered. 

Krista looked around the hall, everyone had completely stopped what they were doing to look at the unusual couple that had just entered. She felt bad for Ginny, obviously there was something about Malfoy no one else was able to see. She grasped Rons hand and squeezed it tightly and suddenly an excruciating pain surged up through her body and hit her chest with a tremendous jolt. She dropped Rons hand and doubled over, falling to the ground. She held her chest as Ron and Harry both fell to their knees. She was sure she heard a few faint screams from the crowd but the pain was to blinding to be sure. She looked over to Hermione who was covering her face and when she looked back over to Ginny she saw something she never thought she would see. Draco Malfoy was rushing over to her. He fell to his knees and looked at Harry. His eyes full of panic. There was another giant pulse of pain and before she could see what Malfoy was doing she assed out. 

************************

He took a deep breath and removed the orb from the blood. He cleaned it off carefully and placed it back into the box he had been keeping it in.

'Soon' he thought putting the box back into his robe, ' The time has finally arrived, and now all we need to do is strike. ' He wasn't sure how he would get her here. He figured the Malfoy boy would help in some way. He waltzed over to the window and looked out into the darkness. The shadows danced in the night sky and the moon gave off an eerie light. His day would soon be here, and the night and day would be his again. The world would crumble at his feet, and she will have helped him do it all. 

YEAH CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 11: 

Molly Weasley rushed to the door and threw open her arms. " Oh my children, how wonderful to see all of you! " she gave Ginny and Ron kisses and hugged Hermione. She stopped once she got to Krista. " Oh and you must be the girl that Ron has told us about. " she hugged Krista, " Its so wonderful to finally meet you. " she hugged her harder and Krista looked at Ron for help.

" Well mum now that you have given her nightmares for the next month would you mind telling us where Dad is? " his mothers face had dropped ten feet and she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

" Oh Ron it just keeps getting worse and worse. " she placed her face in her hands and cried. 

" What does mum " Ginny had pushed her way through and was kneeling at her mothers side. 

" Your father has been beside himself at the ministry, all these strange things have been happening and yesterday………." she stopped 

" What happened yesterday. " 

" The ministry found a few bodies of witches………they were from muggles………and the dark mark was still hovering above their heads. " she shook a bit , " they were dead when they found them………it was the unforgivable curse……….."

ALSO IN CH 11: Christams at the Weasleys, some shopping in Diagon Alley, Percy, the ministry, and Dumbledore. 

HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 11!!!!!!  
  



	12. Books Hold More Than Information

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JKR owns. I only own my own themes and all that jazz. The quotes don't belong to me either. God does anything belong to me? * picks up a blank piece of paper* ALL RIGHT!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well lets see. It took me almost a week to finish this chapter. I have been staring at a blank computer screen for what seems like a million days. Anyway thank you to everyone who has been reviewing on the site and via my email. I really really appreciate it. Special thanx to Lindsey (aquacrazy @aol.com ) for being my number one supporter. THANX LIN!!!! Also thank you to Laurie (Xx0GreeneyeZ0xX@aol.com) you always leave the greatest reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its practically the pivotal chapter in the story. Its not to shabby. And when your done don't forget to review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- Books Hold More Than Information  
  
  
  
  
  
Reality isn't the way you wish things to be, nor the way they appear to be, but the way they actually are." -Robert Ringer  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley rushed to the door and threw open her arms.  
  
" Oh my children, how wonderful to see all of you! " she gave Ginny and Ron kisses and hugged Hermione. She stopped once she got to Krista. " Oh and you must be the girl that Ron has told us about. " she hugged Krista, " Its so wonderful to finally meet you. " she hugged her harder and Krista looked at Ron for help.  
  
" Well mum now that you have given her nightmares for the next month would you mind telling us where Dad is? " his mothers face had dropped ten feet and she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
" Oh Ron it just keeps getting worse and worse. " she placed her face in her hands and cried.  
  
" What does mum " Ginny had pushed her way through and was kneeling at her mothers side.  
  
" Your father has been beside himself at the ministry, all these strange things have been happening and yesterday...." she stopped  
  
" What happened yesterday. "  
  
" The ministry found a few bodies of witches...they were from muggles...and the dark mark was still hovering above their heads. " she shook a bit , " they were dead when they found them...it was the unforgivable curse..."  
  
It hit rather harshly and Hermione let a small squeak escape her lips. Ginny placed her head on Hermiones shoulder and tried to hide the tears that had begun to fall from her face. Ron's facial expression didn't change at all. In fact he looked as though he had been expecting this for quite some time.  
  
" Did he say anything else? Anything about You-Know-Who? Whats he after?" Ron placed his arm around Krista's waist and pulled her close. He was tired of death, tired of panic, if Voldemort wanted Krista he was going to have to kill him first.  
  
" No dear, he didn't say. " she rose from the chair and glanced over at the clock. Fred and George's hands were on traveling. Rons and Ginnys said home, Percy's said Diagon Alley. Bill, Charlie and Arthur's said work and even Harry's said home. No one was in any danger, but for some reason Molly could not shake the feeling that something was happening. " But..." she looked back at the worried faces of her children " he did mention something about locating a group of giants. He said that it seems as though all of You-Know-Who's creatures are heading off towards the Malfoy mansion. " Ginny winced a bit and Ron gave her a severe look. He didn't need his mother to break down again. This times because her daughter was dating a death eater.  
  
" But it doesn't make any sense " Hermione began pacing the floor, " If he was coming back to power why would he make it so obvious that his army of creatures where heading towards one destination."  
  
" Maybe because that's not where he is?" Krista suggested, looking from face to face.  
  
" Yes that would seem logical, but who knows where it's safe anymore? " Molly put her hand to her cheek. " So what do you children have in store for today? " she touched Ginnys hair.  
  
" Well I still need to go Christmas shopping, I figured we could all go to Diagon Alley, but now with everything going on I don't know if that's such a great idea. " Hermiones eyes wandered to the group and soon the front door swung open.  
  
" SURPRISE! Happy Christmas " Fred yelled and threw a wreath around the door.  
  
" Fred Christmas is still 2 days away. " Ginny crossed her arms. Her brothers always annoyed her.  
  
" Oh Ginny don't get upset with the yelling, we don't want Malfoy to put a hex on us. " George laughed and then realized what he had just done. His mother's face had gone blank and before they could say anything else Hermione grabbed Ginnys arm.  
  
" Well we best be off to Diagon Alley. "  
  
" That seems like a wonderful idea Hermione lets go. " The children grabbed the floo powder and ran to the fireplace. Molly Weasley sat tongue-tied in the kitchen chair.  
  
' Did he say Malfoy?' she put a finger to her lip, ' Oh dear '  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley was loud and crowded when they arrived via the floo network. The shops were decorated with beautiful decorations and the windows were lined with spectacular gifts. There were several owls flying over head carrying large packages, most of them probably Christmas presents, and cheery songs were in the air. Hermione sighed and took in a deep breath of cold winter air. The air smelled of firewood and pine, it was the most lovely aroma to fill her nose. Somehow Harry had located through the crowd of people and although she was still upset with him, the thought of the holiday made things easier.  
  
" Hey 'Licia " Fred called through the crowd, " Ok lets all meet at that new café at umm lets say...3:30?" he tapped his watch and the group nodded in unison. " Great we will see you later" Fred grabbed George by the arm and dragged him through the crowd and over to Alicia and Angelina.  
  
" Well I for one would like to go take a look at the new broom grips in Quality Quidditch Supplies. " Harry motioned over towards the store.  
  
" I think I'll go with Harry, do you girls want to go?" Ron looked between the three girls and they shook their heads rapidly. " All right then the Pixie Palace Café at 3:30. " he kissed Krista's cheek and bounded down the street with Harry.  
  
Ginny looked impatiently through the crowd of people and then suddenly it lit up with delight. " I'll see you guys later as well " she ran off into the crowd but Hermione and Krista knew it was because she had seen Draco.  
  
" Well it looks like it will just be the two of us. " Krista sighed and clapped her hands together.  
  
" Actually Krista I have a lot of places to run around too and I don't want to hold you back from your shopping..." she squinted a bit hoping not to upset Krista too much.  
  
" Oh...ok that's no problem, I was gonna spend most of my time in Flourish & Blotts anyway."" Great I'll see you later then" she patted Krista on the shoulder and skipped down the street.' Well Im glad to know that everyone wanted to get rid of me. ' She rolled her eyes and headed for Flourish & Blotts.  
  
The bookstore oddly enough was almost deserted when she opened the door. There were a few people already purchasing and only a few others were actuality browsing. Krista was glad it wasn't crowded because now she could take her time searching for the book she wanted. She strolled over to a set of books that were about enchanted items and she picked one off the shelf.  
  
" I can't believe it..." Krista glanced over her shoulder at the tall woman  
  
who was gawking at her.  
  
" Um...is there a problem? " she looked around at the other people, and they didn't seem at all interested in the situation.  
  
" Well Im not sure...I mean I thought--didn't you and Jam--" she gawked some more, and Krista felt an uneasy pang in her stomach.  
  
" Im sorry I don't understand anything you are saying. " Krista put the book back on the shelf and then faced the woman again.  
  
" I just cant believe it..." she lunged forward and embraced Krista in a tight squeeze. At first she stood there, unsure of how to react to the whole situation, but soon she found herself pushing the woman away.  
  
" Im sorry I do not know who you are. " Krista didn't mean to sound rude or snotty but when the words came out she could hear the unpleasant tone in her voice.  
  
" Oh Im terribly sorry, " the womans hands were now covering her face. " I can't believe how silly I sounded. " A cry sounded from her lips and she turned to walk away.  
  
" Wait..." Krista wasn't sure why she called her back but her heart felt like it was the right thing to do, " May I ask you, who you thought I was?"  
  
" Oh of course, " a smiled formed across her face as she touched Krista's hair, " its uncanny really....the resemblance is terrifying. " her eyes scanned Krista up and down as though she were an item on a clearance rack.  
  
" And the resemblance is that of...."  
  
" Oh right Im sorry, Lily... Lily Potter..."  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius paced rapidly across the office floor. He had sent Dumbledore an owl stating that Harry would be out for the day so it would be a good time to discuss some recent events. But just like every other time he had been there, Dumbledore was late. He sighed deeply and peered out the window. Fawkes screeched a bit and Sirius smiled, he loved being back at Hogwarts, it always made him feel calm. But now under these circumstances everything was a bit different.  
  
" Sirius its so nice to see you today...especially out of that dog costume you wear so very well. " Dumbledore snickered behind him and took his seat at his desk.  
  
" Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Albus." he backed up from the window and took a seat in the empty chair in front of him.  
  
" Before you begin would you like to press your luck with a Bertie Botts? " Dumbledore extended his hand that was holding the box of Bertie Botss Every Flavor Beans.  
  
Sirius shook his head and took a deep breath. " Professor..." he shook his head. The words he wanted to say were so hard to find. " Before Lily and James..." his breathing quickened, he couldn't understand why t was so hard to get it off his chest.  
  
" Sirius I know, " he held his hand up slightly, beckoning Sirius to stop the struggle he was fighting inside.  
  
" I don't understand " he looked into the wise old face of the Professor he had come to trust so dearly.  
  
" Sirius, There have been many students to come to this school. And many times before there have been mistakes and the students will start a year or so late. But when her name appeared on our list, there was something strange about the whole ordeal. When she came here over the summer, I knew then exactly who I was looking at. " He placed a Bean into his mouth and smiled.  
  
" Then how do we tell her? She does have a right to know the truth...." he fidgeted around with his hands.  
  
" She will learn soon enough. "  
  
" But don't you think it would be wise to tell her now? I mean all the trouble that is happening at the ministry. She should know the truth...."  
  
" Sirius...." He rose from his chair and strolled over to the window that Sirius had been looking out earlier. " Inside of ourselves we all know the truth already, it is the reality of life. All we need to do is be pushed in a certain direction, and the world will unfold before your eyes. "  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
" Excuse me? " Krista blinked a few times before finding her way into the closest chair. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. She could feel a slight buzzing in her head and everything was swirling into a sea of colors.  
  
' Perhaps I heard her wrong '  
  
" You look exactly like Lily Potter. "  
  
' Nope, she had definitely heard right ' She shook her head and thought hard about the situation. It wasn't every day that someone compared you to your friend's dead mother.  
  
" I know I sound a bit batty to you, but honestly, I was very good friends with Lily...have you ever seen a picture of her?" Krista shook her head. She remembered seeing a picture of Harry's parents in his dorm but she never really looked at it. " Oh...well hold on a minute. " The woman darted behind one of the bookshelves and disappeared. Krista twiddled her thumbs, nervous beyond belief. She wasn't sure why exactly but the largest lump of dread had curled itself into the back of her throat. She tried to swallow it but the more she did the harder and stronger the feeling set in. She saw the woman emerge from behind the shelf a few minutes later. She carried a large book in her arms and Krista squinted at the title.  
  
' Faces of History ' she read, wiping the sweat off of her hands. In a way she was glad no one had accompanied her. It would have been awkward to have others compare her to Lily Potter.  
  
" Here we go..." she dropped the book down on the table in front of her." Oh by the way Im Narinda Delvacoor. " She held out her hand and Krista shook it accordingly. " Ok now lets see here...." she flipped through a few pages, pictures whizzed past, smiling and waving happily. She saw a picture of Dumbledore flip by and she swore to herself that he had winked at her. Her breathing had quickened as she waited to see the picture and then there they were, Harry's parents looked up at her and smiled. Krista gasped immediately. She had somewhat believed Narinda but now as she looked down at this picture she felt as though she was looking into a mirror.  
  
" I....uh..." the words were lost inside of her. Her eyes were transfixed on the picture and even if tried to pull them away, she couldn't. Her eyes floated down to the caption under the picture: ' Lily and James Potter. Murdered by Lord Vodemort 1981. Proud parent's of The Boy Who Lived. ' Her eyes moved back up to the picture, and she could see Lily wipe away the tears from her eyes. James had placed his arm around her shoulder and together they stared back at Krista, as if they had been waiting for this moment.  
  
" She was a wonderful person...." Krista jumped a bit, forgetting that Narinda was still with her. " And her and James were so much in love..." she stifled a cry and turned her head. Krista placed a hand on her shoulder, although she didn't know her she felt as though she owed her something.  
  
" She must have been wonderful...he son is just about the nicest person I have ever encountered. "  
  
" You know Harry?" she raised her eyebrows  
  
" Well, yes we go to school together...we met this year. "  
  
" Oh..." she looked back at the picture and then put a finger to her head. " You know if you and harry stood together you would look frighteningly like this picture. " she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. " Well Im sorry to have taken up your time. It was nice to meet you. " She bent down to pick up the book but Krista placed her hands on it first.  
  
" I'll put it back, don't worry about it. " she smiled at Narinda who had put her hand to her face.  
  
" And your even as sweet as her...well my my my...." she turned and left.  
  
Krista glanced down at the book and picked it up with shaky hands. Her hands were shaky and numb and she felt as though she might pass out. She looked at her watch and saw that it was a few minutes after three.  
  
' Might as well get there a bit early ' she took the book over to the counter and paid the owner. It was heavy in her arms as she wove through the crowded street but she didn't care. Something had compelled her to purchase the book, and she was glad that she had.  
  
The café was a bit crowded when she entered and she stood on her tiptoes to look around. There were a few tables open in the back corner, and figured once everyone arrived, they could sit there. She spotted a head of red hair at the front bar and excited to see Ron she ran over. She grabbed his arm and then felt her face drop as she realized it wasn't him at all. Instead it was another man with red hair, and definitely older.  
  
" Oh Im sorry I thought you were someone else...."  
  
His face lit up when he looked at her " its not a problem at all..." he looked down at the large book in her hands and his face lit up even more. " You read a lot? " he pointed at the book she carried.  
  
" Well I do study often, I mean Im not a book worm if that's what your thinking...I just like to read. " She smiled at him and sat down on the stool next to him.  
  
" Are you new around here? I don't recognize your face..."  
  
" Well that's a relief...." she muttered  
  
" Pardon? "  
  
" Oh nothing I just said, yes Im new to the area and such. Just waiting for my friends to arrive. " She used some rather unusual hand motions and he gave her a strange look.  
  
" Im waiting for friends as well, but now I think I would rather just sit here with you" he smiled at her and she turned a bright shade of red. " Can I buy you a drink of some sort?" Krista shook her head and turned back towards the door.  
  
' Where are you guys ' she turned back to the stranger and smiled. " So..." she tried to break the uncomfortable silence that was forming. She clapped her hands together and rolled her eyes. She was definitely going to kill them all once they got there.  
  
" You know, " he inched his stool closer to hers, " Your eyes are beautiful. " he leaned in to touch her face and before he could Krista jumped from her chair causing him to fall over. The fall had rocked the bar and the next thing she knew his drink was spilling down over his head. She tried to stifle her laughter but instead it sounded as if she was choking.  
  
" Way to go Percy..." Krista turned around to George and Fred who were laughing themselves to the floor.  
  
" Good way to pick up the ladies " George turned to Fred and then in a mocking tone, " Oh your eyes are so beautiful, now don't mind me as I fall off this chair and spill pumpkin juice all over me. "  
  
The Fred chimed in, " Well maybe if Im lucky I'll get to lick it up. " they both laughed some more and Krista cleared her throat so they could see just exactly who they were taunting.  
  
" Oh this day gets even better! " Fred threw his hands in the air and looked back over to Percy, " Not only did you make a complete arse of yourself, but the girl you choose to hit on is none other then your brothers girlfriend. "  
  
Percy's face turned a bright red and Krista mentally smacked herself. Now she realized why he had red hair. He was a Weasley. The two stood there bellied over in laughter as Percy got up from the floor.  
  
" Sorry about all that " he said to Krista, which made the twins explode even more.  
  
" Hey what's so funny " They all turned around to see the rest of the group. Ron was standing there with his hands across his chest and when the twins saw that it was the final straw. Fred fell to the floor crying tears of laughter while George trued desperately to tell them what happened. In between laughs and sobs he finally managed to get out all of what he needed to say. Harry had laughed a bit when the whole story came out and even Hermione smiled mischievously, but Ron was furious.  
  
" Percy! How could you do something like that?" he glared at his brother with an evil eye.  
  
" Oh get off it Ron I didn't know who she was. " he shook his head and pointed to the table in the back corner. " Lets all go sit back there. " they all walked to the back corner, trying still to hide the dumb smiles that were plastered to each of their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
They gathered around the table and took seats according to availability. Ron and Krista naturally sat next to each and he smiled when he looked at her. He loved her more then he had thought his heart was capable of loving. He prayed each night that when they would graduate from Hogwarts she would want to continue the relationship. He squeezed her hand a bit and kissed her cheek. He loved her more then his own life. He looked around the table at his friends. They were all laughing and teasing Percy still but something in Harry's face caught his eye. He was looking at Krista in a peculiar fashion. No, he knew he wasn't checking her out, cause then he would have to hit him, but it was almost a look as though he was seeing her for the first time. He moved in closer to Krista's ear and whispered.  
  
" Harry is giving you weird looks, smile and make him happy. " Krista looked over at Harry and when their eyes met they both turned away quickly.  
  
" Are you feeling ok, your acting strange as well?" Ron placed his hand to her forehead and she pulled away.  
  
" Im completely fine Ron" she snapped, surprised that she could sound so terribly mean. She pulled the book into her lap a bit tighter and soon he was tapping its cover.  
  
" Is this what you bought in Flourish & Blotts today? Let me see it...." he gave a small tug to the book and Krista sprung to her feet.  
  
" Don't touch this book..." the tone of her voice made the entire table shoot her surprised faces. " I mean.... it was expensive and I don't want it ruined. "  
  
" I just wanted to look at it, not roll around with it in a mud puddle. " Ron began  
  
" I don't feel very well..." she lied, " I think I'll meet you all back the Burrow. " she threw a few knuts on the table to pay for her drink and then she ran from the café.  
  
The entire table exchanged worried looks. The whole scene that was just put before them was very un Krista like. In fact they had never seen her act so peculiar. At first there was silence and Hermione put her hand on Rons.  
  
" I bet she just had a long day. " she rubbed it gently and he pulled away.  
  
" No it had something to do with that book. The way she acted about it was odd. " He looked at Percy, " do you know what book she had? "  
  
" I think it was a History book. "  
  
" Well that's funny, she has so many history books. What could be different about this one? " Ron questioned.  
  
" No, I mean it was a History book on people. You know famous people. " He took a gulp of his drink.  
  
" Well I don't understand why it would be so important to her. " he looked at the faces of his brothers and his friends and they all shrugged in unison.  
  
But on the inside Harry felt an unusual chill run through his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Krista found herself tumbling through the fireplace and rolling into the kitchen into someone's leg. She rubbed her head for a second and looked up to see Arthur Weasley extending his hand for help.  
  
" Ah you must be the Krista we have heard so much about. " he smiled a genuinely sincere smile and Krista found herself smiling back.  
  
" Yes, that's me, Im sorry for um-er rolling into you. " he helped her up and she bent back to pick her book from the floor.  
  
" Well where are the others, don't tell me they got lost? " he looked at her and back at Molly.  
  
" No I wasn't feeling well so I came back early. The others should be back soon though. " She looked back towards the fireplace, wishing she hadn't been so harsh with Ron.  
  
" Well dear why don't you go up and rest and we will call you for dinner. " Molly began guiding her to the staircase, " Your things are up in Ginnys room. " Krista nodded and made her way up the stairs.  
  
She climbed slowly, the book still pressed deeply into her chest. She knew that everyone would be talking about her odd outburst but at the moment she really was tired and some sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea. She located Ginny's room and placed the book delicately on her night table. She stretched her arms high above her head and flopped onto Ginnys bed. Closing her eyes the only image that came to mind was the picture in the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been about an hour or so since Krista stormed out on them. So when they all tumbled in through the fireplace every ones first question was where she was. They had promised not to talk about her outburst, but they were all still concerned with her sudden display of hostility.  
  
".... and she said she wasn't feeling well so I sent her to get some sleep. " Mrs. Weasley fiddled with a few pots, making sure dinner would be on schedule.  
  
" Well if she's sleeping..." Ron figured he would talk to her later, " How is everything going dad? " he was reluctant at first but he knew it would be good to know what was going on in the ministry.  
  
" Oh Ron..." his father shook his head and leaned against the wall. Most of the others had gathered around him, ready for anything that might come from his mouth. " We are having such a terrible time locating those pesky dementors and now with the giants roaming free and the vampires out at night and the veelas being called...." He rubbed his temple and looked back at their faces. " We think that they are all being summoned back to the dark lord. " there were a few gasps, " we think that they are all headed for Malfoy Mansion, we believe Lucius is organizing it but we are yet to prove it. "  
  
" Yes mum told us that part...." Ginny whispered  
  
They all exchanged looks of worry and soon they were all jabbering about what they could do to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
' The green light flashed vividly in her mind and each time she screamed the light grew larger and brighter. She saw the book lying open to the page of the Potters and she saw the two grasping each other tightly. A dark shadow loomed in and out of her mind and each time she tried to see its face the green light blinded her from seeing. There was a blood splattered in various directions and when she looked at the floor she was almost sure she saw something that looked a bit too familiar. Her orb sat in a deep pool of blood and instead of the clear crystal she was used to seeing, it was glowing a disturbing color red. She ran to the necklace and picked it up. It burned her hands beyond belief. She tried to clasp it around her neck but the sensation was unbearable. She tossed it back to the floor and it exploded. The green light shined brighter and she felt her body twist into intolerable pain....'  
  
Krista sat up quickly and felt her naked neck. It was still bare and cold and she wished that somehow she could find her beloved necklace. She sat up in Ginnys bed and swung her legs over its side. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but she could hear the voices of the others back downstairs. She crept over to the door and opened it slowly. She didn't want to disturb their conversation. She eased down a few steps and sat on the staircase, she wanted to overhear everything just to make sure it wasn't about her.  
  
" ....and the muggle witches that were killed were identified as direct contacts of Lucius Malfoy. They were ex-death eaters..." She heard Rons father tell them this and she felt herself go pale. Hermione said something next but Krista could not make out what she was saying.  
  
" ....its unlikely Hermione I mean if you really think about it..." the voices hushed again and she strained her ears to hear them.  
  
"....it wasn't like that at all when I saw it...." It was Harry who was speaking now, she could tell it was his voice no matter how muffled they all sounded. " ...I used to dream about it all the time. " there was a slight pause and then a few sighs. " every time I saw my parents die by the Avada Kedavra curse there was always a bright green light...."  
  
Krista gasped and threw her hands to her mouth. It didn't matter what they were saying now because all noise had been silenced in her ears. Her body was shaking as she quietly returned to Ginnys room. She opened the door and ran over to the book she had placed on the night table. With great speed she flipped though the pages of the book until finally the page revealing the Potters lay open in front of her eyes. They smiled and waved to her again and Krista so over come with confusion began to cry. Why was she thinking like this? She had parents who loved her very dearly and even if she looked nothing like her family, just because she looked like Lily was just coincidental. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep reassuring breath. She was not going to over exert herself on something so trivial. Taking one last breath she glanced quickly at the picture again and went to close it, but something caught her attention. She picked up the book and looked closely at the two. James was still smiling and waving, occasionally winking at her, but Lily was holding her neck. Krista brought the book so close to her face, she felt as though she would be sucked into the picture. She squinted and almost died when she saw what she was looking at. There around Lily's neck was the orb that Krista had worn for her entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN....YEAH CHAPTER 11 !!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun came through the window and hit Ginny's face with a warm welcome. The night had been hard on Krista; she had tossed and turned many times. But Ginny slept well, mainly because all she did was dream of Draco. She sat up in her bed and cracked her back. She was planning on going back to Diagon Alley today...Draco was meeting her. Stood up and stretched some more and looked over at Krista. She still had that silly book clutched in her arms as if it was a million galleons or something. Ginny went over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Yes Today was going to be a wonderful day. She turned back around towards the center of the room and what she saw made her scream the loudest she had ever screamed in her entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO IN CHAPTER 12: More Christmas holiday, reading, another picture, a flash, Lupin, Ginny and Draco, A message, and a letter.  
  
HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 12!!!!!! 


	13. Underneath the Weeping Willow

Disclaimer: JKR owns all of this stuff, I wish I did. 

Note: Well I have done it again. I finished this chapter way before expected due time. Whose excited? Hehehe Anyway………I want to thank a few people who have been reviewing. Of course thank you Lindsey (aqua crazy), Laurie( Xx0GreeneyeZ0xX), and a thank you to M Weasley, LeeGoneCrazy, Aerial, and Vyingquill. This chapter has a special little feature for Snapes Lady. So yes this chappy is for you. And Lindsey guess what scene is in this chapter………All right Im going to stop babbling now….Go and Read and then Review…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12- Underneath the Weeping Willow  
  


  
  
Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you.   
-Wally 'Famous' Amos  


  
  
  
Sirius sat impatiently by the fireplace for Harry to return home. He knew that Dumbledore had said to wait for the right time, but Sirius felt no time would ever be right. He was determined to tell Harry the truth, and he wasn't going to back out of it. The was a crackling noise from the fire and in a matter of seconds Harry was leaping out of the flames. Sirius rose at once and looked into the face of his beloved godson. He was expecting Harry to be a bit angry when the truth was revealed but he understood that he had all the right to be.   
  
" Hello Harry, how was your day at Diagon Alley? " Harry walked over to the big armchair and dropped down.   
  
" It was all right………" he brushed some of his hair away from his face, and Sirius swore to himself he would get the boy a haircut.   
  
" Just all right? Nothing exciting happened? " Sirius took a seat across from him and he as well tucked the strands of long hair behind his ears.   
  
" Well we did see Mr. Weasley when we went back to Rons, and he told us about all the trouble the ministry has been having. "   
  
" How did your friends handle it?" he felt his eyebrows arch up into a questionable manner.   
  
" Well they were all right I guess, Hermione was a bit taken back, Ginny was upset because she was scared for Malfoy," Sirius looked puzzled," Oh that's right you don't know, I'll tell you that story later, And Ron took it fine, it was like he already knew. " Harry sighed and leaned back into the chair.   
  
" What about that other girl? Rons girlfriend………..um Krista? " he narrowed his eyes and moved a bit closer to Harry.  
  
" Oh well she had gone home early from Diagon Alley. She said she wasn't feeling well. " Harry rolled his eyes, " I think it was because she bought a new book and she just wanted to read it without us calling her a bookworm. " he chuckled to himself   
  
" What kind of book was it? " Sirius felt his heart beat faster.   
  
" Well we were not entirely sure, but Percy said it was some Faces of History book. The one with all the famous witches and wizards in it. " Sirius felt his heart jump into his throat.   
  
' She must have seen a picture of Lily………' his face was contorted into a mess of confusion  
  
" Sirius are you all right?" Harry looked at his godfather.   
  
" Um yes Harry I will be fine, " he rose from his chair and looked at the fireplace, " Harry I am going to see Remus tonight, will you be all right by yourself?"   
  
" Yes I will be fine. " he smiled and hugged Sirius tightly, " Be careful yourself. " he let go and watched Sirius jump into the flames. For Harry it was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Dear Mom & Dad,  
  
  
Hello! I hope your holiday is coming along wonderful. I miss you both greatly and I wish you a very Merry Christmas. Things here have been a bit strange lately. I have come across some pictures of my friends mother and the odd part is we look identical. Im not sure why but it gives me these weird feelings, like I should know something. You wouldn't know why Im feeling like this would you? Well then it is late here and I think I am keeping Ginny awake with all of this quill scratching. I will see you soon.   
  
All my love,   
  
Krista  
  
  
  
Krista folded the letter and walked over to Pig who was quietly sitting on the windowsill. She gave the letter a final fold and tide the letter firmly to Pigs ankle. It would be a long journey to America and she didn't want the letter to fall from the sky.   
  
" Take this to my parents Pig, Okay?" Pig moved around excitedly and then finally took off into the air, hooting very loudly.   
Krista sighed and moved back over to the small bed she was sleeping in. She rolled down the blankets and crawled inside quickly. The night was cold and damp and she didn't want to catch a cold. She knew the letter she wrote her parents was a bit odd, and they would probably send her a even odder reply. But it didn't matter she needed to know exactly why she had seen what she did. Closing her eyes she thought about the picture of the Potters and the orb around Lily's neck. She knew it was the exact same one, there was no doubt about it, and with those thoughts lingering tensely in her head she drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
***************  
  


  
Remus Lupin flipped through his books nonchalantly. It was late and he was tired, but the color of the crystal intensified his curiosity to search further. He had found many charms and enchantments on orbs and such, but he could not seem to locate the exact one that James had used all those years ago. He yawned and took a sip of his ginger tea while turning the page again.   
  
' Nothing………nothing………..James you silly boy what did you use.' he thought glaring down at the different spells on the page. There was an unusual sound rising from his sitting room, so he closed the book and attempted to catch whatever it was in the act. It was times like these he wished he was in full wolf mode, but instead he chose the best form of attack. He peered around the corner of the room and saw the shadow move across the wall, it was large and tall and definitely smelled funny. He took out his wand slowly and when the time was right he dove into the room screaming various phrases.   
  
" Lupin? Have you gone mad? " Remus stopped and looked at the figure who was now laughing at him.   
  
" Sirius………why I should………" but before long he was laughing as well and the two strolled back into his study room.   
  
" Well I see you have been looking up the crystal like I said to" they both pulled up chairs to the desk and began rummaging through the different books.   
  
" yes, well I still cant find anything, I have no idea what kind of enchantment James used and to be honest Im beginning to think that you are just making me do this for amusement. " Remus glared at Sirius who was smirking while he flipped through some pages of a book.   
  
" Is this what your looking for?" Sirius held the book open more and tossed it over to Remus whose eyes were wide with shock.   
  
" But I must have looked through that book at least twelve times." Remus slapped his forehead with force and Sirius laughed. They both inched closer to the book and Remus read the important parts out loud.   
  
" It says here that the Concealment Enchantment is used to conceal power inside various mystical items, talisman or amulets. When the sole powered individual performs the ritual he or she must bless the recipient with the item which will then conceal the recipients powers until it is old enough to return to full magics. Another type of talisman is formed and will remain useless until the given day in which it will then connect with the original talisman/amulet bringing the person back to power and realization. " Remus looked at Sirius who nodded to keep reading, " It states however that if the sole powered individual dies, the ties will be broken and the recipient will not be beckoned to return. The connection of the talisman/amulets will subdue therefore the enchantment will disappear." Remus stopped and looked at Sirius who had his head in his hands.   
  
" So then how did she come back, how is it that she was beckoned back? "   
  
" Well it says here that if the sole powered individual dies of mystical or charmed reasons the ties will remain but with drawn setbacks. Well I can certainly say that Lily and James did not die naturally." Remus shook his head and marked the page before closing the book. " Well what do we do now, do we tell the girl or do we tell Harry first?"   
  
" First we find out if in fact the dark Lord is on the rise again, I will not endanger the life of that girl if the rumors are true. " Remus nodded slowly and the two left the room.   
  
Outside the window, Lucius Malfoy cursed to himself and ran back to his master. If those two fools knew the truth about her now it would surely bring problems to his Lord. He was not going to allow for another set back. This time they all will feel the wrath of pain that they have dodged for so many years. Once he reached the furthest point of the house, he disappeared into the night.   
  
  


  
**************  


  
  
  
The sun came through the window and hit Ginny's face with a warm welcome. The night had been hard on Krista; she had tossed and turned many times. But Ginny slept well, mainly because all she did was dream of Draco. She sat up in her bed and cracked her back. She was planning on going back to Diagon Alley today……...Draco was meeting her. She stood up, stretched some more and looked over at Krista. She still had that silly book clutched in her arms as if it was a million galleons or something. Ginny went over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Yes, Today was going to be a wonderful day. She turned back around towards the center of the room and what she saw made her scream the loudest she had ever screamed in her entire life. She dropped to the floor as Krista bolted straight up in her bed. She ran over to Ginny, trying to calm her down, but the more she tried the more frightened she became. Krista looked over her shoulder quickly and then turned back around to Ginny. It hadn't snapped into her mind yet but soon she found herself turning again and with what she saw she screamed as well. Ginny heard the footsteps on the stairs and soon there were five familiar faces looking frantically around the room.   
  
" What's going on? Are you girls all right?" Molly Weasley rushed over and searched the eyes of the silent girls.   
  
" Oh my stars………" Hermione had placed her hand over her mouth as George caught her from falling.   
  
There was a deep pause of silence as Molly turned and looked at the wall that had caused so much commotion that morning. She saw it still fresh and dripping from the wall, and she prayed to the heavens that it wasn't real. There on the wall scribbled in a thick dripping blood was a terrible message.   
  
" My eyes are always on you………"   
  
  
The message had dripped halfway down the wall, but that wasn't all that had terrified them. Poor innocent Pig was nailed to the wall as well, still holding the letter that Krista had tied so tightly to its leg. There was no sound coming from her and by logical evaluation, it was most likely Pigs blood that relayed the message. There was an immense silence as everyone sat there staring at the wall. Ginny had become absorbed n crying and even Fred and George were teary. Ron walked over to Krista and she immediately curled into his chest. Her body convulsed in terror and emotion that she was sure she was going to explode. She lifted her head and looked back at the wall, and silently apologized to Pig for her mistake. Something caught her eye hanging with the letter that never made it to her parents. She rose from the floor and wiped the tears from her face. Yes, she was positive now, she ran over to the wall and pulled a small chain from Pigs foot. Her orb glistened in the light, only covered with specks of blood. Every ones eyes opened a bit more and Krista realized whomever had done this terrible thing, was also the one who had her orb these past few weeks. Quickly she dropped it to the floor and looked at it. It seemed perfectly fine but before she could pick it up, Ron had snatched it from the floor and shoved it in his pocket.   
  
" We are having it checked first. Who knows who had it, and whomever did was in this room last night while you two were sleeping. " Ginny began to cry even more and Krista shuttered at the thought. Ginny closed her eyes and wished for Draco, she retracted all thoughts she had when she awoke this morning, today was not going to be a wonderful day.   
  
  
  


  
***************  


  
  
  
The morning had been silent and Ron wasn't sure if anything would change that. Of all the times for anything to happen, it had to occur the day before Christmas. Mr. Weasley had taken Krista's necklace to the ministry for a thorough examination, but the house was still uneasy. Hermione and Krista had gone for a walk and Ginny had went to Diagon Alley. Most likely to be comforted by Draco. He felt his face curl into disgust. So he was sitting out in the yard alone and worried. A garden gnome ran across the grass and into a near by bush and Ron laughed. He had wanted to show Krista those when they first came to the house. He lay back onto the ground and looked into the vast sky. So many times he would look into the sky for some kind of comforting answer but now it was as if he couldn't trust anything.   
  
" Hey Ron………" Harry sat down beside him  
  
" When did you get here?" he remained on the ground and only glanced at Harry for a second or so.   
  
" I flooed in a few minutes ago, George and Fred told me everything that happened. " he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and sighed.   
  
" I just don't get it Harry……….everything is just so………" he dropped his head between his knees and went silent.   
  
" I know Ron" they sat there together quietly, both caught up in the terrible things that had been happening.   
  
" Harry? "   
  
" Yeah………"  
  
" Have you noticed anything odd in Krista lately? I mean not in the way she has been acting, but you know her look? " Harry sat up and looked at Ron.   
  
" Well what do you mean? " he was intrigued by this statement, only because lately he had been feeling the same way.   
  
" Well doesn't she look a bit familiar? I cant shake the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before. " he shook his head a bit and sighed. " I don't know Harry, lately everything has become blurry and confusing, I wouldn't be surprised if there was something we were missing. "   
  
" Mmhmm………" Harry thought for a moment, " Hey Ron where did Hermione and Krista go?"   
  
" Out for a walk………why?" There was a glimmer in Harry's eye that Ron didn't like  
  
" I want to know why that book made Krista so secluded yesterday. Why was it so important to her." He rose from the ground and offered Ron a hand.   
  
" I don't know Harry, I feel a bit slimy going through her things." Ron jumped to his feet with the help of Harry's hand.  
  
" Well don't you want to know what's been bugging you about her. Obviously there is something or else neither of us would be feeling like this." Harry turned and started for the house.   
  
" Oh bloody hell………" Ron jogged to catch up to Harry and silently prayed that no one would catch them.   
  
The two tip toed up the stairs with absolute caution, hoping that no one would see then enter Ginny's room. The door was left opened a crack so it was easy to sneak in without making noise. Harry looked at Ron and the two began checking various areas to locate the book. Ron's heart was pounding hard and fast. He didn't want Krista to catch him snooping, but then again he needed to get rid of the feeling he was having. He opened her trunk and began to dig through the items, he felt his face blush as he stumbled upon some bras and underwear. He pulled out a pink lacey one, and thought about her in it. He made a mental note to have her wear it one of these days. Tossing it aside he pulled out a few more articles of clothing and other girly attire until he spotted the book stuffed into the corner of the trunk.   
  
" Hey Harry I think this is it. " Harry dropped the bag he was looking in and walked over to Ron. Together they sat on the floor and opened the book. There was nothing unusual about it, in fact after looking through a few of the pages they both began to feel very guilty. Harry took the book in his hands and placed it on his lap, if he couldn't find what he was looking for he could at least see a picture of his parents. He skimmed the book quickly, and many faces flew past him. He stopped on page one twenty two and there were the faces of his parents. He blinked his eyes for a second and then held the book open to Ron.   
  
" Umm Ron I think this is what we were looking for. " Ron rubbed his eyes a moment and then brought the picture closer to his face.   
  
" Well bloody hell………"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Krista took a deep breath and looked over at Hermione. She was staring off into space, a glazed appearance in her eyes. It had been like that most of the day. Hermione had insisted that they get out of the house, but as soon as they left the area the two had remained silent. In a way it didn't really bother Krista, she had a lot on her mind anyway. But the more she thought about it the more she wanted to tell someone. She wasn't sure hoe Hermione would react, and if she did believe her, would anyone else?   
  
" Hermione………"   
  
" Yes?" they had slowed their pace a bit, but continued walking down the barren path.   
  
" Do you think its strange that I started Hogwarts so much later than everyone else?" Krista kept her eyes to the ground and waited for Hermiones response.   
  
" Well honestly, when you told us the story I thought it was a bit odd. "  
  
" But what if there was a reason I started so late………I mean, what if I was always destined to come here no matter what?" she tensed up hoping hermione wouldn't think that she was crazy.   
  
" Krista I really don't understand what your getting at………" 

  
Krista thought for a moment, and then realizing it would all come out eventually she stuck her hand deep into her pocket. She fumbled with the paper and the pulled it from her pocket. She took a deep breath and stopped walking. She gave Hermione a serious face and then reluctantly handed her the folded piece of paper. Hermione took the paper and opened it slowly, it took a minute or so for her to realize what she was looking at, and when she did she gasped loudly.  
  
" Oh my………oh my………." The loss for words was obvious and Krista felt her eyes begin to water.   
  
" Hermione I don't know what all this means, but Im so afraid and confused and………" she fell to the ground and sobbed.   
  
" Krista……….I cant believe………I mean I never really noticed……….You look just like Lily." Her mouth remained open in a large Oh fashion. " This picture of the Potters looks exactly like you and Harry. " she sat down next to her and rubbed the back of her head.   
  
" But do you think its possible? I mean don't you think someone would have known? "   
  
" Yes………there must be………" Hermiones eyes lit up with delight, " Sirius would have known. " she turned back to Krista. " Listen we can not tell Harry anything, just incase this is a huge coincidence. But if Sirius does know something, Im sure I'll be able to pry it from him. " Hermione helped Krista to her feet and the two headed back towards the house.   
  
' This is why its happening again……….I can feel it' though Hermione as she guided Krista by the shoulder. ' The messages, the shadow, the dreams Harry has been having ' She looked over to Krista whose face was pale, ' If it is true, then he hasn't come back for Harry, he's come back for her………he must know. ' Hermione shuttered at the thought and only hoped that she was completely wrong.   
  
  


  
***************  


  
  
Harry and Ron stared at the small picture on the left hand side of the page. It was a picture of his parents, one that he had seen many times before. However now looking at it, he felt as though he was seeing it for the very first time. The other page had been torn out, but it didn't matter, they had already seen exactly what they were looking for.   
  
" Harry?" Rons voice was shaky and Harry himself could feel the shaking in his body.   
  
" This picture………its her………" Harry quickly slammed the book shut. " This is ridiculous, lets just forget everything we saw ok. " Ron nodded in agreement and they both left the room, making sure that they put everything back the same way it was first found. Ron headed downstairs to get some food, but Harry remained on the stair case, his head hurt too much for more walking. He had never felt so alone before, and before he knew what was happening his scar exploded into an intolerable pain. He felt his body fall backwards and the world around him went dark.   
  
  
It was dark where he was, and the air around him was cold and quiet. He had been here before, he had dreamed about this place many times before. Only now it felt different and this different feeling was one he didn't like at all. He stretched his arms out in front of him and stumbled forward, tripping over a large stone of some sort. He fell to the ground and picked his face up from the dirt. He could see the graves of his parents, the names glimmering eerily in the dim moonlight. He brought his body up a bit more and felt something rub against his leg. He turned his head and instead of seeing the rock that he thought he tripped on, he was looking at a lifeless body. He scrambled to his feet quicker now and looked around. Everything was calm and silent but the body that lay there was drenched in fresh blood. He looked over to the graves of his parents and was surprised to find a smaller gravestone just to the right of his mothers. He made his was slowly towards the grave, his heart pounding heavy in his chest, and finally when he was close enough to see it, his stomach flipped inside of him and he caught himself from falling to the ground. He looked back at the body that lay on the ground and then back to the grave. Krista Potter 1979-1997 the beloved daughter of Lily and James Potter, sister to Harry. He felt his eyes widen and he turned back to the body. It still was there, lifeless and bloody but as he neared it there was something else he noticed about her. A dim green glow emitted from her skin. It was strange looking but it was all too familiar. She had been killed the same way his parents died, and for some reason it was all too ironic. The green glow began to grow brighter and Harry covered his eyes a bit, and before he could find anything else there was a giant flash of green and everything went fuzzy.   
  
  
  
  
"………..Harry please!"   
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked into the frantic face of Ron. He had been slapping his cheek to wake him up and unfortunately now his cheek was red and sore. He rubbed his head and pushed Ron back.   
  
" Hey easy on the face………" he laughed and sat up straight  
  
" Well you certainly know how to scare someone " Ron leaned back against the wall and gave him a disapproving look.   
  
" Im sorry, I got this strange pain in my scar and I blacked out. " he ran his finger over his scar and looked at Ron whose face was terrified. " Don't worry Im fine, I just need to go back home and get some rest. " Harry stood and helped Ron up," I think you should get some sleep too. "  
  
" I will, I just want to talk to Krista first. "   
  
" Promise me you wont say anything. " 

  
" I promise. " Harry ran down the stairs and disappeared from sight. Ron watched his friend flee from the scene before he ran back upstairs to Ginny's room. He went back to the trunk and looked at the small picture of Harry's parents again. He shook his head, too much was fitting into place and it wasn't looking good. He recalled all those days ago when Malfoy threatened Krista with death. Well if she really was a Potter, that threat might not seem so far off.   
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  


  
Ginny sat quietly in the back of the café and waited for Draco to arrive. He had promised her something special today and in a way she needed it. She took a sip of her tea and leaned back into her chair. She watched a few people wander in and out of the café and she only hoped that one day she could wander around without feeling the fear that had come to live within her skin. She thought about her morning and the terrible ordeal that they had gone through. She could not believe that someone out there had been inside her room last night. She shuttered and looked out the window. She saw Draco almost immediately and she smiled to herself. She loved watching him from far away, taking him in for herself. He stepped into the café and spotted her in the corner. With his trademark grin he swaggered over to Ginny and dropped into the open chair.   
  
" Virgina………." He smiled at her and before she had a chance to tell him anything she broke down into a river of tears. " Ginny? " he blinked for a second not sure what had caused this sudden burst of emotion but nevertheless he rose from his chair and grabbed her hand. He guided her past the crowd of people and soon she saw that they were walking out of Diagon Alley and into a large meadow area. There were many trees and flowers scattered throughout the ground, and the utter seclusion made things seem a bit better. He brought her over to a wilting willow tree and he eased her down to the ground.   
  
" What happened Ginny, tell me………" he brushed her hair away from her face and he kissed her cheek. He hated how she made him so vulnerable to feelings but he couldn't help it. He loved every fiber of her. She sighed and looked into his eyes, and slowly she retold the entire story of their morning.   
  
" Oh Ginny Im so sorry, " and he really was. He saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted to cry with her. Seeing her like this hurt his heart and he wanted to take the pain away from her. " I don't know what to say Gin, Just know that Im here all right " she threw herself into his arms and they sat there under the willow. The wind had begun to pick up and the winter air nipped at their ears. Ginny leaned up and looked into his face, she couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with someone who she had once hated with so much passion. She arched her head up a bit and kissed him softly. He returned her kiss with greater emotion and soon the two were caught up in each other's arms, twisting and turning on the ground. Ginny wasn't sure what had come over her but soon she found herself pulling off Dracos robe. He looked at her kinds of oddly but then when she smiled reassuringly he returned the favor by helping her out of hers. It was a bit awkward at first, laying there naked out in the open, under a willow tree. But as she looked at the man that she loved so dearly all the fears vanished from her mind. His hands explored her thoroughly and she giggled with inexperience. But together the shared the most intimate moment that two people can. The held each other closely and created their own heat to ward off the bitter cold air of winter. This was the best Christmas gift Ginny could have asked for. As the emotion finally simmered to completion they looked into each others eyes and felt the tender love underneath the willow tree.   
  


  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Hermione helped ease Krista down into her bed. She refused to leave her here alone, so instead she pulled out the book that Krista had found the picture in. She flipped through the pages and rather quickly she came across the pages on Lily and James Potter. She peered at the pages of information and felt a chill run through her. If she was in fact their daughter, what would have compelled them to let her go? And why after all these years would she finally return. The questions lingered in her mind as her eyes darted around the picture. Her heart sank a bit, hoping that she would be able to discover something more than what they already knew. She slapped her hand to her face and continued to search, turning the page to see the next set of pictures. They were basically like the large one Krista had torn out, a few variations and a few pictures of Harry. One picture in the top right corner was a picture of Harry as a baby. Hermione smiled to herself and continued looking at the pictures. There was another baby picture of Harry in left hand corner of the page, and this time he was playing with his mothers necklace. The necklace reminded Hermione of Krista's orb. She felt something pang inside of her and she looked at the picture again. Glancing quickly at the other baby picture she shook her head in disbelief. The baby in the top corner was definitely Harry, but the one playing with necklace was not. And the more she looked at the picture the more the baby looked exactly like Krista.   
  


  
****************  


  
  
Lucius Malfoy felt deep disgust when he watched his son touch the Weasley girl. He had told him one mistake would cost him his family, well he had made that mistake………twice. He knew about the talk with the Potter boy as well, and now all he needed his son to do was ruin the plan that they had been scheming all these years. He turned away from the seeing mirror and kicked the closest thing. It happened to be Wormtail.   
  
" What are you doing you fool?" Lucius had always hated Wormtail, and the hatred had grown even more these past few years.   
  
" The Dark Lord wishes to see you now………" his mouth formed a slit of a smile and Lucius spit at him in disgust. He strode past him with the pride and dignity that he held so well and opened the door to his Lords chamber.   
  
" You called of me master?" Lucius remained by the door, he dare not over step his welcome into his lords chamber.   
  
" Is he ready yet? " the evil tone of his voice could make the bravest man melt in spot  
  
" Is who ready master?" Lucius would never admit it, but sometimes he found himself terrified of the Dark Lord.   
  
" You fool, you know very well whom I need to carry out my plan………"   
  
Lucius felt his heart beat pick up speed, " Well actually my Lord I was thinking, it may not be wise to trust someone so young with something so important. " Lucius tried to remain calm but the quiver in his voice was obvious.   
  
" Do you take me for a fool Malfoy? I know very well that your son has disgraced the dark mark. I was only seeing if you were brave enough to tell me………and since you were not………" he raised his wand and Lucius cringed in fear. Then he lowered his wand and an evil sort of laugh bellowed from deep inside of him. " Sometimes you amuse me Lucius………it is now your job to bring her here. There better not be any complications." Lucius bowed and turned towards the door, " Oh and one more thing Lucius, your son has become a traitor in my eyes………I believe he will be punished accordingly………"   
  
" Yes master………he will get what he deserves " 

*******************

Harry returned home and tumbled through the fireplace. The house was quiet as he looked around and he wondered if Sirius had returned yet. It was unusual for him to disappear without telling Harry exactly what was going on, but he trusted his godfather with his heart. It was still early and his stomach ached with hunger pain, but he was too tired to think of eating, instead he went up to his room and took out the album that held the dear pictures of his parents. He opened if carefully and skimmed though the many pages of his smiling family. He always wondered what it would be like if they were alive, and now that these questions were appearing he wondered even more. Could it be possible for his parents to hold secrets he still didn't know? He always figured that the wizarding world would have uncovered them by now. He looked a picture of his parents from their Hogwarts days, they had their arms around each other and the love was evident. Harry touched his scar and moved his messy hair from his face, yes he knew he looked exactly like his father, and the more he looked at his mother he could see how much Krista looked like Lily. He sighed and flipped the page again, this time to a picture of his parents before he was born. His mothers stomach was swollen and he smiled thinking that he was the one causing the plumpness. He glanced down at the date ' July 12, 1979' it seemed so very long ago. He looked at the picture again and was hit by a sudden realization. 

' I was born in July of 1980.………' he looked at the picture again and then counted off the days in his head. ' Krista was born in November and I was born in July. Now the number of months between November and July are…3-6-9.….9.…..Oh boy ' he sat back on his floor. 

" Harry are you up there? " he could hear Sirius from downstairs. He couldn't move, there had to be some kind of loophole. He sprang to his feet and headed downstairs. 

" Sirius can I ask you a question? " he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked an imaginary object on the floor. 

" Sure Harry go ahead………" Sirius felt his heart beat quicker, wondering if Harry knew what he did. 

" Well I was wondering………do you know if I was born on time, I mean was I late or anything?" 

" Well actually Harry you were born early," Harry's stomach sank even more. " Your due date was actually in September but your mum couldn't hold you any longer. " he chuckled, 

" Ok well thanks " he turned his back to Sirius. 

" Why do you want to know? " 

" Nothing important………just curious………" he left Sirius alone in the kitchen. 

Sirius dropped in the closest chair and scratched his head. He knew Harry was catching on, in act he knew the girl was catching on as well. But he respected Dumbledore and his wishes and he would wait until the time was right. Although he wasn't sure when exactly that would be. 

***********************

Albus Dumbledore flipped through a few pages of the Young Witch magazine he had found in one of the halls. He always thought the articles were a hoot and enjoyed reading them. The day had been quiet, not many students had stayed for the holiday and he really did miss them. He rubbed his beard gently and continued to read an article that had caught his eye. 

' The best way to seduce a wizard is by telling him how much you admire his large wand. Lines like these are sure to crack even the most sour men and thus place them in your grasp. ' 

He chuckled to himself and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. 

" I do say Fawkes that the youth today is a lot more verbal than I remember, don't you think?" Fawkes screeched a bit showing his agreement and Dumbledore went back to reading the article. There was a harsh knock at his door and with the same nonchalant attitude he always had he simply breathed a humble " Come in " 

The door swung open with a loud thud that made both men jump a few inches from the ground. Dumbledore rose to his feet and gestured the man to sit down. It had been a month or so since he had seen him last and the dark stare in his eye showed no sign of triumph. 

" It is good to see you………how did things go? " he offered the man a lemon drop and he declined with a wave of his hand. 

" Things are not well sir, they have all gathered again like you suspected but now………." his words trailed off and he wiped some beads of sweat from his face, " They know who she is and they are determined to use her. I tried to pry as much information as I could but they still did not trust me. " his eyes darted to the window, as if he was expecting someone to be watching them. 

" I knew this time would eventually come. " Dumbledore walked over to a large trunk and flicked some locks open with a wave of his hand. " The truth must still be kept a secret. "

" But why, surely you must realize if this is kept a secret then they don't know what harm may be coming. " 

" Ahh that's were your wrong, remember, these individuals thrive on bravery and if they knew the truth they would do everything to stop it from happening before it even begins. If we can hold them over even for just a bit longer, the outcome may still be dark but at least we would have held it off for some time. " The both nodded in agreement and headed for the door. 

" But if things begin to get out of hand………." he stopped and looked into the face of the man who had given him a second chance. 

" Well then she will learn the truth, and hopefully it will aide to the triumph of the light. Now please lets head down to dinner Severus Im a bit famished. " The door closed behind the two as they headed down to dinner. There were a few moans that were heard in the Great Hall, Professor Severus Snape had returned. 

YEAH CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!!!!

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 13- 

His body fell limp as he took another hit across the back. It seemed as though hours had passed now, and the more he thought about it, he realized they probably did. He could feel the blood pour from a gash in his forehead and he could taste the tears that fell heavily from his eyes. It didn't matter though, the more he was hit and the more he was abused the more he felt the hatred rise in his stomach. He knew it would end like this, but now as reality set in it made him furious. He turned his head and saw her standing in the corner her face turned from the scene. He thought after the first few lashings she would have stopped it, but he could see the fear in her eyes as well. If she spoke she would surely get her own beating. He spit at the floor as a wad of clotted blood fell from him lips. He closed his eyes and pretended his wasn't there. He was sitting under the willow tree as the cool wind swept across his face. He peaked through the branches and saw her walking towards him, he smiled to himself as the whip sliced down on his back once more. He called out to her in his mind………..

' Ginny I gave up everything for you……… you have become my everything………' 

ALSO IN CHAPER 12: Prof Snape is baaaacccckkkk, Lucius lashes out, back to school and some more information 

HOORAY FOR CH 12!!!!!!! Please Review 


	14. Letters Sealed With A Kiss

Disclaimer: For the 100th time ………I do not own any of this stuff, I only own Krista and the story ideas. 

Note: Sorry this took so long to come out. I had terrible writers block and it finally left me. :::jumps around:::: ok well I hope you like this chapter, sorry if its kind of boring but like I said my writers block sucks but now its gone. The next chappy will be better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13 ~ Letters Sealed With A Kiss

Whatever became of the moment when one first knew about death? There must have been one, a moment, in childhood when it first occurred to you that you don't go on for ever. It must have been shattering- stamped into one's memory. And yet I can't remember it. It never occurred to me at all. What does one make of that? We must be born with an intuition of mortality. Before we know the words for it, before we know that there are words, out we come, bloodied and squalling with the knowledge that for all the compasses in the world, there's only one direction, and time is its only measure. 

~ Tom Stoppard

Krista fastened her necklace tightly and looked into the mirror. She touched the hanging orb and smiled. The days that past without it were surely the worst days of her life. Brushing her hair into a messy bun, she waltzed over to her trunk and took out the book. By now she had marked the page so she didn't have to search for it. She looked into the faces of the Potters and smiled. Lily was still wearing the necklace and James waved.  
  
" Merry Christmas " she whispered to them, wiping a tear from her eye. She had hoped Hermione had found some information for her, but considering that it was Christmas she didn't expect her to be in a researching mood. The bedroom door creaked open and Ron stuck his head in. She quickly slammed the book shut and threw it in her trunk.  
  
" May I come in, are you decent? " his eyes were pressed shut and she giggled to herself.  
  
" Yes you can come in, but no I am not decent. " he opened his eyes and laughed at her before falling down onto her bed.  
  
" Happy Christmas " he bent down and kissed her lightly and then handed her a flat box. She looked at him with a puzzled face, wondering what kind of gift it could be. She ripped the paper off quickly and flung the lid to the floor.  
  
" A book? " she took it out of the box and turned it right side up. It was an old book, she was sure , the cover was a bit tattered and the pages were faded yellow. " Ron I don't understand " She glanced at the title and her heart dropped to the floor. She blinked once or twice to make sure what she was reading was correct and then she muttered it to herself. ' A James and Lily Story ' she felt the tears form in the corner of her eyes and she turned her head so he wouldn't see.  
  
" Do you like it? " his tone was flat and she wasn't sure if he was mad at her or just emotional.  
  
" You know don't you………" Her voice trailed off into a whisper. She wasn't surprised that he knew, or better yet found out, but she didn't want anyone to jump to conclusions before it was confirmed.  
  
" Yes………so does Harry, why didn't you say anything? Why hide this from us? "   
  
" Hide it from you? How do you think I feel? My whole life has been a lie! Don't you understand how hard this is? Don't you see how confusing it must be for me? " the tears feel from her face and wiped them away quickly.   
  
" But still, don't you think your parents would have told you? Didn't they know? " he rubbed her shoulder lightly.   
  
" Im not sure, Im going to owl them later, right now I want to enjoy the holiday. " she rose to her feet and headed for the door.   
  
" If this is all true then………If Lily and James are………that means Harry is………" he stuttered his words together and shook his head.   
  
" My brother………I know………" she walked out of the room and Ron closed the door.   
  
  
When they reached the end of the staircase Krista couldn't help but smile. The entire Weasley family was gathered inside the sitting room opening presents. She could see a few boxes from her parents and then a few others from the Weasleys.   
  
" Oh Krista thank you so much for this necklace, its beautiful. " Ginny hugged her and ran back to the couch.   
  
" How did you know we needed another lab set?" Fred was making his way over to her and when he reached her he hugged her tightly. " We had to hide it from mum so she wouldn't take it away, but we both really loved it. "   
  
Krista went over and sat down next to Hermione who was busy looking through some sort of book. Krista shook her head and laughed.   
  
' Only Hermione would be excited about getting new books for Christmas '   
  
" Oh……… " Hermione muttered to herself and looked at Krista, " I think I might have found something……..when we finish here, lets go outside." Krista nodded and turned back to her gifts. 

Her parents had bought her a few new robes and some other new clothes. Mrs. Weasley had sewn her a Weasley sweater but looked a bit disappointed when she saw that Krista received some sweaters from her parents. The Weasley sweater was much more thoughtful in Krista's eyes so she quickly pulled it over her head and smiled at the giant letter K that was on the front. This seemed to make Mrs. Weasley smile a big goofy grin. 

" All right kids your free to do as you wish but remember dinner will be served promptly at 6:00. Don't be late! " she smiled and headed into the kitchen leaving everyone in the sitting room. 

" Where's Harry, Ron? " George began, " I have a gift for him. " he pulled out some candies.

" He will be by later, he's spending the morning with Sirius. " Ron glanced over to Krista and she avoided his eyes as much as possible. 

" Come on lets go………" Hermione whispered in her ear. They rose from the couch and Ron followed them out of the door and into the backyard. The day was bright and beautiful and Krista hoped that any news that Hermione had found would be helpful. They sat down on the grass and Hermione opened the book. She looked up and realized Ron had joined them and she gave Krista a nervous glare. 

" He knows Hermione. " Hermione just nodded and continued looking for the page that she had read. Her eyes scanned the book quickly and soon her lips formed a smile and she pointed to a spot on the page. 

" All right are you ready to for this? " She gave Krista a quizzical look and with a final deep breath Krista nodded. " Ok, well it says here in this book that orbs or talisman are used to store powers or invoke certain things through rituals and such. When it is necessary they can be used to contain or conceal powers or spells until a desired time. When this happens another type of crystal is formed, having a connection with the original. Then when the time is right, the two will connect and release the power thus bringing whatever it was protecting, back to where it belongs. " Hermione took a breath and looked at the two others. There faces were twisted into utter confusion. She tried to explain it again, this time slower and more understandable, and by the eighth time they seemed to understand. 

" But why keep my magic hidden, why push me away? It doesn't make sense. " Krista shook her head. " I have to owl my parents and see what they say. " 

" I think that would be the biggest help right now. " They turned around and saw Harry standing behind them. " I tried to ask Sirius this morning but I couldn't figure out how or where to begin. " 

" But if it is true then Im sure Sirius would know………he must know," Ron was scratching his head, " I remember when we walked into Potions a few weeks ago, when Lupin and Sirius saw Krista their faces where in shock. They must know!" There was silence for a few minutes. Then as though they were all thinking the same thing they covered their faces with their hands. 

" Do you think Voldemort knows? " Ron asked, keeping his hands firmly against his face. 

" Im sure of it, who else could be behind the shadowy stuff those first few months. He must know that we carry the same blood. He figures if he cant get mine then obviously he can get hers. " he shook his head, and then looked over at Krista. He had never really looked into her eyes before, but now when he did all he could see was the face of his mother and he knew that it was his responsibility to protect her. 

" Are you all right Harry? " Hermione had placed her arm around him and he realized he had been mumbling to himself. 

" Yes Hermione Im fine, why don't we worry about this later, lets enjoy the holiday. " The smiles they returned to him were weak and non convincing but they followed him back to the house in complete silence. 

*********************

Sirius sat in the large armchair he had purchased last summer. It was relaxing and comfortable, which was exactly what he needed. He didn't blame Harry for being a bit depressed this morning. If the things he was discovering would have happened to Sirius himself, he wasn't sure how he would react. He reached over to the table and grabbed the glass of butterbeer he had been drinking. It was refreshing in his mouth and he sighed. He didn't know when would be the right time to explain the entire story. But he knew that it would be soon enough. He looked over at the pocket watch Harry had given him for Christmas and smiled. 

" Oh Harry, you truly are an amazing boy." he placed the watch into his pocket and rose to his feet. There was a small knock on the front door and with a nonchalant attitude he strode over and swung the door open. He felt his face fall from a giant smile, to a look of disapproval. 

" What are you doing here? " 

There was silence, and as Sirius stared into the eyes of the one man he hated with his entire soul, the blow to the back of the head had taken him by complete surprise. 

******************

" Sirius? We need to talk………" It was late when Harry had decided to floo home but they had spent the entire day trying to find the right words to say to him. As they sat together and thought, Harry couldn't help but stare at Krista. It was a bit funny thinking that he could possibly have a sister, but the anticipation of the truth was brewing and in reality he was quite excited. 

" Sirius Im home………where are you?" The house was dark and cold and for some strange reason Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. There was no smell of butterbeer, no smell of tea, it was obvious that Sirius had been gone for awhile. A small piece of parchment was set on the table and even from a distance Harry could tell that it was Sirius' handwriting. 

Harry,

Urgent problems, had to leave, be back soon. 

Sirius

Harry placed the note back onto the table and scratched his head. The message was very un Sirius like and he wondered where he could have gone in such a hurry. He kicked the edge of the table and mentally cursed. He had planned to find the truth tonight, but it looked as thought it would have to wait. Slowly he made his was to the bedroom and prepared his belongings for school tomorrow. It was hard to believe that half the year was over already, but why did he have the feeling that things had only just begun. 

*******************************************

Draco couldn't remember the first time his father beat him, but then again he had become used to the pain and torment he would go through. At first his father would apologize after the beatings, stating how sorry he was for hurting him. Yet now they apologies never came and the beatings were always more severe. He couldn't remember how long his father had been beating him now, but he knew it steamed from his relationship with Ginny. Somehow he found out and now he would have to suffer the consequences. 

" I told you how many times boy, she is filth " Lucius kicked Draco hard in his stomach. " How do you think the Dark Lord feels? You have belittled yourself! Made me out as a fool" he kicked him again and Draco grabbed his side in agony. " Don't you have anything to say son? " 

He had stopped the beating for a moment and looked down into Dracos face. He remained silent, knowing this would drive his father to further insanity. A long growl escaped his fathers lips and he clenched his fists tight. His body fell limp as he took another hit across the back. It seemed as though hours had passed now, and the more he thought about it, he realized they probably did. He could feel the blood pour from a gash in his forehead and he could taste the tears that fell heavily from his eyes. It didn't matter though, the more he was hit and the more he was abused the more he felt the hatred rise in his stomach. He knew it would end like this, but now as reality set in it made him furious. He turned his head and saw her standing in the corner her face turned from the scene. He thought after the first few lashings she would have stopped it, but he could see the fear in her eyes as well. If she spoke she would surely get her own beating. He spit at the floor as a wad of clotted blood fell from him lips. He closed his eyes and pretended his wasn't there. He was sitting under the willow tree as the cool wind swept across his face. He peaked through the branches and saw her walking towards him, he smiled to himself as the whip sliced down on his back once more. He called out to her in his mind………..

' Ginny I gave up everything for you……… you have become my everything………' 

It was at that moment that the hitting stopped and he looked up into the face of his father. 

" Go get your belongings ready for school" he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. Draco spit again and more blood shot from his mouth. " I hope we have an understanding now. " His father left the room and his mother followed at his heels. 

" I hate you………" he slowly rose to his feet and dragged his aching body to his room. He cursed a few times as the pain increased but he kept his head held strongly. 

' You will not be the death of me father, I will see to that.' he dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

****************************

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and winced at the pain that surged through his head. He couldn't remember much, he knew he had been hit but he wasn't sure who had done it. He remembered opening the door and he remembered the face. He groaned loudly and pulled himself up off the floor. It was cold and dark and he could have sworn there was a skeleton of some sort a few inches over. He looked around the room which was covered in webs and steel. It was a dungeon, and an old one at that. He couldn't remember the last time he saw such an antique dungeon. 

" Sirius ? " the voice was distant and he strained his eyes to see who had called him. 

" Over here " he glanced at the corner of the room and gasped when he saw the man in the shadows. 

" You! " Sirius lunged towards the individual but was pulled back by the shackles that held his feet. " This is your fault. I should have known as soon as I opened the door. " 

" What are you babbling about? " he sat in the corner motionless. 

" Today when I opened the door……….don't play tricks with me, I know you set this up" 

" Ahhh yes, that's why Im down here as well. I decided to chain myself in the dungeon to keep you company. " he chuckled a bit, but it was the chuckle of a emotionless man. 

" I don't understand, what are you getting at? " Sirius sat back against the wall. 

" Oh you fool, don't you see. We both are being held captive. They have had me down here for weeks now and if your saying that I was at your door this morning then they must have used the polyjuice potion to become me. " 

" So your saying that right now, there is someone pretending to be you?" Sirius laughed and then winced again as the pain panged his head. " Who would ever want to be you………" 

" They would………" he grew silent and sighed. " They have been waiting for the opportunity and now it has finally come. " There was a pause and he heard the clanging of shackles from across the room. " They can finally get her………" 

" But wont someone notice, I mean you're here and school begins today. " 

" Oh you twit, don't you realize they will be sending the other me to the school. He's probably been there already. Hopefully Dumbledore will realize and straighten out this mess. " 

" And I thought things couldn't get any worse. First I find out that the Potters daughter is alive, then I find out that Voldemort is back and now Im stuck in a dungeon with Snape" he leaned back his head and screamed loud to the heavens. " If you just wanted me dead I would have surely done it myself then ever ask for this! " he fell limp against the wall and sighed. If the death eaters didn't kill him first then being stuck down here with Snape surely would. 

**************************

" Its nice being back at school, don't you think? " Hermione leaned against her four post bed and sighed. " I missed the smell of learning " She inhaled deeply and smiled. 

" Hermione that is the single most repulsive thing I have ever heard you say. " Parvati giggled and snapped her trunk shut. 

The dormitory was full of chatter as the girls unpacked from Christmas break. Krista sat on the edge of her trunk and watched them with a smile. Things had been ok since Christmas yesterday. Hermione had found some more information about orbs and Harry had become a bit protective of her. He even argued with Ron that kissing in public was not appropriate. When he flooed home he owled the three that Sirius had left on an urgent assignment. They were all a bit baffled but they figured he would be back soon. 

" Hey did you hear, Seamus said that Snape came back over the break. " Lavendar began as the other girls moaned in disapproval. 

" What will they do with Lupin? " Krista asked while taking out a bag of Bertie Botts Beans. 

" Well I don't think they will just get rid of him, most likely they will keep him here for something else. " Hermione reached over and Krista handed her a handful of beans. " Come on girls lets go see whos in the common room. "

They nodded in unison and headed for the door. Krista reached for the handle and just as she was about to pull, it flew open with a tremendous force. Ginny stood on the other side with a frantic expression. 

" Someone follow me quick, something's happened to Draco. " She turned quickly and ran down the hall and before the girls could think about it they were at her heels. 

************************

Harry lay quietly on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was nice to be back, although he really wished he could have said good bye to Sirius. He had waited up for him late last night, hoping that he would return, but he never showed. Curiosity ate away at his stomach through the night, wondering what or where Sirius was. He rolled onto his side and looked over at Ron and Seamus who were playing a round of exploding snap. He thought about Christmas and how Hermione had researched everything so thoroughly for Krista. She was truly an amazing girl. He wished he could tell her but he knew that it would only bring more heartache. 

' Someday Hermione………' 

" Harry you all right over there? " Dean threw a book over to Harry and it hit him hard in the side. 

" Ow yes Im fine………what was that for? " he rubbed his side and laughed. 

" Well I was going to through Seamus but I realized he was too heavy. " the two rolled in laughter as Seamus tackled Dean to the floor. 

There was a harsh knock on the other side of the door that made the entire room silence. They each looked from one face to the other and finally when no one moved Neville rose from his bed and leaned against the door. 

" Whos there? " he asked in a loud but shaky voice. 

" Its me, Neville " came a soft voice from the other side. 

" Well who's me……..I mean you could be anyone………" 

" Oh Neville don't be such a git. " There was a hard push on the other side and Neville fell backwards onto the floor. Parvati stood in the doorway and scanned the room. " Ron, Harry something's happened to Malfoy, Gin's gone mad………." she tried to continue but Harry and Ron had already pushed past her and were fleeing down the hall. 

*******************

' The path he walked on was white and quiet. There was nothing surrounding him. The sky was clear but the atmosphere was dark and in his heart he felt something he had never felt before. Was it loss? Love? He wasn't really sure but he continued walking down the whitened path hoping to find a reason behind it all. It was odd seeing everything so pure so perfect but it reminded him of Ginny. She was so pure to him, ever so perfect, she was the light in his life. He squinted through the light at a shadow up ahead. It was familiar, and his heart dropped when he reached it. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. The same slash marks he wore on his back were now on hers. Dropping to his knees he gently picked up her head and cradled it in his arms. 

" Ginny ? " there was silence and the bright pure white light seemed to fade. " Ginny……..answer me. " he pressed his ear up to her motionless body and waited. He hoped for a heart beat, any kind of pulse but there was nothing. Everything remained dead. 

" I warned you………." he turned his head and stared into the face of his father. " I told you she was filth " 

" You did this? " he looked back at Ginny and waited for her to open her eyes, waited for her to prove his father wrong……….there was nothing. 

" She's not the only one………" he pointed to the distance and he could see another figure slumped against a tree. Lowering Ginny carefully he ran to the body. He knew it was hers, they had been planning it for years. 

" Krista……….." ' 

" Draco? Can you hear me? Oh please be all right." he heard the voices calling out to him in the distance, but he didn't want to return. At least not yet. " Draco please wake up! " It was Ginnys frantic voice that he now recognized. 

" Gin? " he slowly opened his eyes and looked into her face which was pressed closely to his. The room was bright and white and for a moment he thought he was still in his dream. Then he saw Madam Pomfrey across the room, fixing the drapes that hung on the windows. " Please tell me Im not in the infirmary. " He turned his head slightly and saw the worried faces of Krista, Lavendar and Hermione. There was thunderous footsteps outside the door and soon Harry, Ron and Parvati rushed into the room. " Well Im glad everyone could make it. " he hissed through his teeth. 

" Draco what happened to you? " Ginny moved closer to him and brushed his hair away from his face. 

" This is not the time or place to discuss these things Ginny." he spat back at her in a harsh tone. 

" Ginny, " Ron was pushing through the girls and over to his sister, " Gin are you all right?" 

" No Ron Im not all right. " She turned her attention back to Draco, " Now please tell me. Was it your father? What happened? I need to know. " 

He shook his head and reached for her chin, " I love you Ginny, I really do, but like I said this is not the time to discuss this. " 

" Oh no, " she reached for a mirror that was set on the table next to him, " Look at your face and tell me that it shouldn't be discussed. She pressed the mirror up to his nose and he almost shrieked in fright. There was a large gash dragging down the side of his face which was accompanied by many bruises and scratches. His left eye was swollen and his bottom lip was fat and red. He touched his face lightly and tried to smile, but the pain leapt through his face. 

" It could have been worse? " he tried to lighten the serious expressions on their faces. 

" yes you could have been killed. " There were small droplets of tears sliding down Ginnys face. 

" Oh Ginny, Im fine now, everything is fine. " he struggled to sit up in the bed and felt a twinge of pain in his left side. 

" Mr. Malfoy you will not be sitting up today, in fact I think it would be most beneficial if you stayed in bed for at least a week. " Madam Pomfrey had already started to help lay him back down. " Now as for the rest of you, Mr. Malfoy does not need this comotion, so if you would please………" she motioned for the door. 

" I'll be back to check on you later" Ginny bent down and quickly kissed his cheek. 

" Thank you Ginny. " he began and then looked at the group who was gathered at his bedside. " Even if you don't think it is sincere, thank you all as well. " 

" Get Well Draco. " Hermione smiled and moved towards the door and Ron rolled his eyes in disgust. 

" If there's anything you need please let us know. " Harry said, feeling a bit squirmy inside. He didn't want to be kind to him, but at the same time he felt sorry for him. 

" Thank you. " he closed his eyes and heard them scurry out of the room. He opened his eyes again and thought more of his dream. It wouldn't be right if he didn't say anything, but who is say that they would believe him. 

' I'll talk to Harry, somehow he has the most sense when it comes to these situations.' He closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep but it was difficult. After all he kept seeing the dead bodies of Krista, and the woman he loved so dearly. 

********************************

Severus Snape walked hastily towards his quarters. It was nearly dusk and he had not yet completed his requirements for that evening. Swinging his door open he threw a large book down on the table and looked for a quill. There were many papers that covered the desk and he brushed them aside with a single motion. There was a quill hidden underneath some papers and when he spotted it, he picked it up and dipped it into some ink. 

" Mimico " he muttered as he pressed the quill down on the piece of parchment. He began scribbling a note down on the paper, making sure that the wording was correct. He didn't want his master to be disappointed by his intelligence. He stopped and read the letter out loud to himself. 

" Perfect " he spat, folding the letter and sticking it in a long envelope. He walked over to the window and called out to his owl. 

" Lysander " the bird seemed to appear from nowhere and nipped playfully when he saw Snape. 

" I need you to take this to Krista Kaelin tomorrow morning at breakfast. Understand? " Lysander hooted merrily and flew off again, this time with the parchment firmly attached to his leg. Snape rubbed his hands together and sat back in the closest chair. There was a small pop in the fireplace and he glanced over to see who could be bothering him at such a time. An ugly face floated in the fire. 

" What do you want Wormtail? " Snape began, turning his head away from the fireplace. 

" My Lord wishes to know of you have set the plan into action? " 

" Yes, it is all taking care of. I do not fail, I am not my son " he hissed the last remark as he thought of his son. 

" Then we will be seeing you soon………if everything goes as planned. " Wormtail squirmed as he said this. 

" Of course it will go as planned, I am Lucius Malfoy and everything I do goes as planned. "

" Of course it does, " Wormtail tried not to laugh, " Now do you need anymore of the polyjuice potion before tomorrow? " 

Snape looked over to the canister he had sitting on a shelf and shook his head. 

" No, the supply that I have seems to be sufficient. " 

" All right, then I will relay this information to the Dark Lord. Have a pleasant evening Severus………oh Im sorry I mean Lucius " there was another pop and Wormtail's face had left the fire. 

" Soon, and the dark will finally prevail over the light. " he laughed a bit and then took a swig of the polyjuice potion. Everything was working out perfectly. 

****************************

The common room was empty as they sat together recollecting there thoughts about everything. Ginny had gone back down to the infirmary to check on Draco and Harry was down talking to Lupin about Sirius. Ron, Hermione and Krista sat close to the fire and thought. There wasn't much of an exchange for words, there was to much to think about. A sudden bang of the portrait startled the three and they turned to see Harry entering the room. 

" So did Lupin know where Sirius went? " Ron shifted in his seat and grabbed Krista's hand tightly. 

" No, he said he wasn't sure where he could have gone or why he wouldn't tell him about it. " Harry dropped into one of the chairs and smiled meekly at the three. " I just hope he is all right. Lupin did look worried which doesn't make me feel better about the situation" 

" Im sure everything will be fine Harry. " Hermione tried to provide a bit of encouragement. 

" I hope so, but for some reason I cant shake this feeling that everything is beginning to fall apart. " he shook his head lightly and sighed. 

There was a few moments of silence before Harry rose and headed for the stairs. 

" Im tired, I'll see you all in the morning. " he turned quickly and bounded the stairs two at a time. 

" Well that was strange………" Ron started but he stopped abruptly as Krista fell to the floor in pain. The orb around her neck was glowing bright red and she was screaming loudly. 

" Krista…….." Hermione had dropped from her seat to the floor at Krista's side. " Ron, I don't know what to do………help me carry her to our room. " 

A few faces had appeared in the common room, and soon Seamus and Neville were at their side helping Krista up to her room. She was still convulsing and her screams were loud and piercing. 

" Don't worry………your almost there. " Ron said, brushing his hand against her face. 

Seamus kicked the door open and they slowly eased her down onto the bed. Her body shuddered a bit more and soon it gave one giant jerk and she collapsed on the bed in silence. Her breathing had returned to normal and her body was completely relaxed. 

" What was that all about? " Neville asked, his voice shaky and worried. 

" Don't worry about it Neville, but thank you for your help. " Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and escorted him to the door. " You too Seamus, it really was a help. " 

" Any time. " he answered taking one more glance at Krista before leaving. Hermione closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed. Ron was sitting down next to Krista rubbing her back gently. 

" Ron I think she will be fine, but you on the other hand better get going before anyone else wakes up. " 

" Too late, Im already awake. " Parvati rolled over onto her side and looked over at them. " Whats going on? " 

" Nothing Parvati, go back to sleep. " Ron shot back at her. 

" Oh Ron your such a spoiler. " she flopped back onto her stomach and closed her eyes. 

Hermione turned to Ron with a smile on her lips " We will see you in the morning. " She motioned towards the door and he sighed. 

" Fine, but don't think Im getting any sleep tonight. " he waltzed over to the door and closed it hard behind him. 

Hermione stood there for a moment and sighed. She gently placed her hand down on 

Krista's back.   


" I don't know why you have all this trouble. " she stood from the bed and walked over to hers. She slipped into her nightclothes and climbed under her blankets. She wished there was something she could do to help Krista, but inside she knew that there was absolutely nothing. 

****************************

Krista rose the next morning with a terrible headache. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Hermione who was still sound asleep. She remembered Hermione on the floor with her, and she remembered her chest burning in agony. She sat up a bit and looked over at the clock that rested on the table. She decided to take a hot shower to clear her mind of the trauma. 

The hot water felt wonderful as it spilled over her body. She let out a deep breath and tilted her head back into the stream. This was exactly what she needed to begin her day. 

She finished quickly and dressed in her most comfortable robe, she wanted the day to be completely relaxing, even if she did have class. She walked back into the room where the other girls had already begun to stir. Hermione was already dressed and ready. 

" good morning, How do you feel today? " she smirked and grabbed her bag. 

" Better than last night I can tell you that. " 

" Well that's glad to hear, now………. " she grabbed Krista by the hand, " Lets get you something to eat. " 

Down in the common room many Gryffindors were already making there way down to breakfast. They both chuckled when they saw Ron asleep in one of the chairs. Hermione took slow steps towards him and finally when she was about an inch away from his face she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron snapped awake quickly and screamed back with a tremendous power. He looked over and saw the two girls rolling in hysterics. '

" You……….you………." he stood from his seat and walked towards Hermione. 

" Awww Ronnikins were you scared? " she mocked him with a toddler voice which only angered him more. 

" You wait Hermione, you just wait" he moved over to Krista and kissed her softly, " And how are you this morning? " 

" Well after seeing that I feel great! " she looked over to Hermione and they both began to laugh again. 

" Sometimes I think all women are the spawn of the devil " he shook his head and turned to the portrait of the fat lady. 

" arent we waiting for Harry? " Hermione chimed in looking a bit confused. 

" He left already, he has been down in the Great Hall for at least an hour now. " he turned again and stepped through the portrait. 

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, and together thy too stepped through the portrait. 

The great hall was loud and full as the three strolled over to the Gryffindor table. The plates were already full of food and not one of them wasted time digging in. Krista stuffed her face with sausages and eggs while Hermione ate her toast with as much poise as possible. Ron didn't care what he did and with that he stuffed two handfuls of bacon into his mouth. Hermione cringed in disgust. Harry sat across from them and remained quiet. His face was pale and distant, it looked as though he didn't sleep all night. 

" You all right Harry? " Krista asked taking a sip of her butterbeer. 

" Yes Im fine thank you. " he smiled at her but then looked off again with the distant stare that he had on his face. There was a sudden flutter of wings as the owl post flew in by the dozens. Some owls carried packages while others carried newspapers and letters. Krista watched a large owl flew in her direction and dropped a piece of parchment into her lap. 

" Is that your owl? " Hermione asked 

" No………I don't even have an owl. " she looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression. 

Slowly she opened the parchment and glanced down as the writing. Her face became white and her hands began to shake. She read the words over and over and finally as the tears streamed down her face she jumped from the table and ran from the great hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged unusual glances and finally after sitting in silence they rose from the table and followed her. Harry sat there and retracted into his thoughts. What he was thinking was the absolute worst case scenario, and before he knew what he was doing he was also running out of the great hall, but he was running outside. 

Hermione and Ron found the dormitory door wide open when they finally stopped running. 

" Krista? Where are you? " Ron stepped into the room and looked around. Surely they couldn't have missed her. Hermione was now looking in the bathroom and when she didn't see Krista she shook her head harshly. 

" I don't know where she could have gone. " 

Ron kicked the wall hard and cursed to himself, and then he saw it lying on her bed. The parchment she had been reading at the table. He picked it up and read over the note, he felt his heart drop to the floor. 

" Ron? What does it say? " she stepped closer to him and began reading over his shoulder. " Oh my………." she stepped back and ran towards the window. There was a small figure running out onto the grass and Hermione was positive it was Harry. She looked towards the sky and saw a small figure in the distance. Without question it was Krista. She ran back over to Ron and re read the letter. There was silence in the room as they both stared at the words that filled the parchment, and the silence lingered all the way out onto the field where Harry watched his sister fly away towards her death. 

OMG this was by far the most difficult chapter to write. It took me 2 weeks to finally get it the way I like it. AHHHH But finally I can say YEAH FOR CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!!!!!!

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 14

She stood there and watched the shadow glide towards her slowly. A small cry formed in the back of her throat but she was to frightened to let it escape her mouth. She blinked hard, hoping to wake up from a dream, but when she opened her eyes it was still there and now it was even closer. She stepped back and stumbled over her own feet, it just didn't seem possible, she wasn't ready to die. She turned to run but there was another man standing behind her. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn it was Draco Malfoy but by the age of his face she guessed it was his father. 

" Ahh Krista, we have waited so long to finally meet you. " he smiled eerily and turned her around to face the shadow, " But he has waited even longer. " 

She looked into the hood of the shadow and screamed. 

Also in Chapter 14: Sirius and Snape, Lupin and the imposter, Harry and Draco chat, Ron goes crazy, Krista makes a stupid move, and a veela does a dance. 

HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 14 

Wow thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And I really am truly sorry that this took so long to get out. Ahhhh anyway thank you to everyone. 

Much Luv

~*~Faith~*~


	15. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, but JKR ( the goddess of writing ) owns everything else. 

Note: Well hmm this took forever to post, but not to worry…here it is!! Anyway there is another note at the end of this chapter, please give it a look over. Thank you for all of the reviews. I really really appreciate them…you have no idea how nice it is too read a comment after you have worked so hard on a chapter…ok enough…heres chapter 14.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14 ~ Welcome Home 

Live every day as if it were your last, because one of these days, it will be.  
~ Jeremy Schwartz 

Krista held her breath as she flew high over the forbidden forest. Everything below her whizzed by quickly and for a moment she wished she thought before she acted. She remembered what Harry had told her about flying, but it didn't seem to help very much. There she was high above anything solid, and with that she gripped the broom tighter. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she felt that's she was heading in the right direction. With each yard closer, her orb burned harder against her skin. IT was becoming almost unbearable but she refused to take it off. It was the only thing she had left now, the only thing that made her feel safe. Turning slightly she began heading north, passing over Hogsmeade. 

' Why my parents, what do they have to do with anything? ' she thought 

But it didn't matter, she needed to get to her destination…even if she had no idea where it was. They sky overhead grew dark and cloudy. Soon it would be completely dark and she cursed mentally. She knew she had probably just put herself in the most vulnerable situation possible, but it didn't matter, it was finally time to face the things she had been hidden from her entire life. 

**********

Harry stood there and watched her disappear over the forbidden forest. His heart beat heavily under his robes, and for a moment he felt very sick. 

" Accio firebolt " He yelled towards the school. He waited a moment and looked in the sky, nothing had appeared. " Accio firebolt. " he firmly stated again. 

" Its no use Harry, Krista took your firebolt. " Ron ran up behind him with the piece of parchment still in his hand. " We found this on her bed, " he held out the piece of parchment, " Go on Harry, read it. " 

" I don't need to, I already know what it says. " but he took the parchment anyway and began to read, " Your mother sends her love to you, she wanted me to inform you of this before I killed her. " 

Harry ripped the parchment into pieces. " This isn't real you know, they just wanted her to come to them. It was a trick. " He looked towards the sky again " Hermione, you're a prefect, can you get me access to the broom shed? " 

" Why Harry? " she crossed her arms. " I don't want you running off as well. " 

" Hermione I need too, if any of this-- I cant fail my parents, Its all so- " he broke off and grabbed her hands " Please just help me " 

She nodded slowly and they began walking back towards the school. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be too late when he finally went after her. 

******

Ginny had waited patiently by Draco's side while he slept. She could see the conflict on his face and she figured he was dreaming again. Shaking her head she reached for a watermelon beetle that was on his table. She had sat there all night, and frankly her stomach felt very empty. There was a murmur from his lips and she looked down and gently touched his face. He was so beautiful, he had become so much too her, and to see how his father treated him made her sick. His eyes fluttered and he opened them slowly, the looked around the room frantically as though he was looking for something. 

" Draco, sweetie, what's wrong? Everything all right? " 

He didn't answer right away, instead he sat up and rubbed his eyes. " Where is Harry? I need to speak with him." 

Ginny stood from her chair and leaned over his bed. " I don't know where Harry is, but if you really need him I can find him for you. " 

" Yes Ginny, that probably would be the best " she turned to leave but he stopped her " If he refuses to see me, tell him I know where she is going. " 

" Where who is going ? " she asked raising her eyebrows in curiosity. 

" He will know. " Draco closed his eyes again and waited for Harry.

Ginny ran from the room and headed for Gryffindor tower, she wasn't sure if Harry would be there, but it was her best bet. Jogging up the long sets of stairs she thought about what Draco had said. What did he know and why would it be so important to Harry? She shrugged it off and decided it was between the two of them, and when the time was right she would ask him. She approached the fat lady whom had disappeared from the picture. 

" Hello? I need to get into the dormitories………Hello? " There was a loud thump and soon the portrait door swung open. Harry bolted out and knocked Ginny to the floor. At first she was a bit taken back, he hadn't even stopped to apologize. " Harry!" 

He turned around, still walking at a fast pace, : Sorry Ginny I have to go. " 

" Wait! Draco wants to talk with you, he said it was important. " Harry stopped for a moment and then shook his head, " I don't have the time Ginny, when I come back tell him I will- " 

" He said he knew where she was going " there was an awkward silence which made Ginny shudder. " Did you hear me Harry?"

" Yes………" and with that he took off down the stairs and headed towards the infirmary. There was another thud behind Ginny but this time she jumped out of the way before anyone knocked her over. 

" Harry! Wait! "Hermione and Ron pushed past her and headed for the stairs. 

" Would someone tell me what's going on? " she yelled after them

" Krista has gone off somewhere………it's a trap set up by Voldemort………" Hermione yelled back at her. 

" Oh " She didn't ask anymore questions, instead she ran towards the stairs and prayed that Draco knew what he was saying. 

******************

The small box shook violently which worried Lupin. The crystal grew darker by the minute and he knew that something just wasn't right. And to make matters worse he still had not received any word from Sirius and frankly that meant things were, well, serious. He picked up the box and looked at the crystal that lay inside. Black smoke swirled inside and it made Lupin cringe. There time was running short, if they didn't find out how to break the enchantment that James had performed Krista might fall to the dark. A harsh knock on his office door made him jump. 

" One minute " he placed the box into his top drawer and sat back in his chair. " You may come in " 

" Lupin, we need to discuss some things. " Snape sneered at him

" Discuss what? We never have anything to discuss. What are trying to pull on me Snape." 

Snape walked over to an armchair and sat down, " A friend of mine- "

Lupin snickered, " You have friends?" 

" A friend of mine, " he began again, " was recently bit by a dog, a rabid one at that. Now how can he be sure that he wont turn all vicious when under the full moon? " 

" Why are you asking me? Im sure there are plenty of informational books that could aid you in finding the answers. " 

" I was hoping you would have some. " Snapes eyes darted around Lupins desk. 

" Are you looking for something Snape? " Lupin peered at him, " Why are you pretending we are such pals? " 

" I was just wondering if you could look for a book. " He didn't look up, he continued to search the desk for what he was looking for. 

' Where is the box? ' he thought, growing impatient. 

" I don't trust your intentions. Please leave my office, I have more important things to attend to. " Lupin stood and pointed towards the door. " Do you remember the way out? " 

" Yes…….." he said through seething teeth. He rose from his chair and headed for the door. " You know Lupin sometimes I- " but he cut himself off, he didn't want to give away his true identity. He turned quickly and slammed the door behind him. 

Lupin stood there for a moment and stared at the door. Something definitely wasn't right, and one thing was that the man who had just left the room was not Severus Snape. 

************************

Sirius hit his head against the dungeon wall and groaned. Whomever wanted to torture him was doing a wonderful job. After all he had been trapped with Snape for what seemed like ages. Tugging at his chains a sharp pain shot through his arm. Looking down he saw a few droplets of blood trickle to the floor. The cold metal chains dug deeply into his skin and he murmured some various curse words. 

" Would you please keep quiet over there, Im trying to sleep. " Snape hissed on the other side of the dungeon. 

" Oh well Im sorry, but I don't feel like being stuck down here with you any longer. " 

Snape muttered something that Sirius couldn't hear properly so ignoring it he went back to pulling at his chains. A loud clatter sounded from across the room and Sirius froze. He could hear Snape fidget on the floor and he figured he was trying to see who had just entered. A shadowy figure slowly crept towards them and Sirius strained his neck to get a better look. There was a glimmer of silvery long hair and soon the shadow became clear. She was tall and slender with a face as angelic as the heavens. Sirius could hear Snape gasp. 

" Don't stare at her Sirius she's a veela. " Snape stated firmly 

" Well thanks buddy, I didn't think I would be able to figure it out. " he snapped in a dry sarcastic tone. 

The veela moved over towards Sirius and began to slowly twitch her shoulders. Soon she was moving around the room, twirling in the most unusual fashion. 

" Shes trying to seduce you Sirius " Snape breathed

" Jealous? " Sirius mocked. 

" Yes extremely " 

The veela continued to dance and then moved over to Snape whom tried to scare her away by yelling. 

" You tell her Snapey. " laughed Sirius 

" Shut up fool…" 

Then the veela stopped and turned towards Sirius. She moved slowly, her eyes fixed directly on his and her long silvery hair blowing slightly behind her. She crouched down to his level and touched his face. 

" He wanted me to bring you news, " she inched closer to his ear and whispered " Shes coming here, and soon the dark will engulf the light. " rising slowly to her feet she giggled. The air around them had become colder and stale. Sirius felt his heart beat quick, time was running short. Again he tugged at his chains, but as hard as he pulled nothing resulted. He looked up at the veela whom was smiling mischievously and then opening the dungeon door she disappeared. 

" What did she say Sirius? " Snape asked from across the room

" Were going to die " he muttered. Leaning back against the wall he closed his eyes. 

' Come on Moony, help us get out of here. ' 

***********************

Harry never knew how fast his legs could carry him but as he ran through the corridors he was certain that he could outrun even the fastest Olympiad. He could hear the footsteps behind him, which he was sure were Hermione and Ron but he didn't slow down. He needed to speak with Malfoy, he needed to know where they had her. Pushing past the doors of the infirmary he ran directly into Madam Pomfry. 

" And just where do you think your going in such a hurry, this is a medical wing not the Quidditch pitch young man. " Madam Pomfry gave him a stern look. 

" I need to speak with Mal- Draco please, its important " he huffed trying to catch his breath. 

" I will give you ten minutes with him and that's all, he needs his rest. " she turned and left him standing there, her ugly white robe bellowing behind her. 

Harry strode over to Malfoy's bed and pulled back the drape that was concealing him. He sat there, bruises still plastered on his face. He looked up at Harry and if he wasn't mistaken tried to smile. 

" Ive been waiting for you to get here Potter. " he whispered before choking back on his words. 

" Where is she Malfoy, how do you know. " he didn't have time for games, he needed to get to her before she found Voldemort. 

" Easy Potter, you have plenty of time before they do anything. They need her alive to do the switch. "

" What switch…what are you talking about…please just give me all the information I need. " and for the first time Harry pleaded with Draco Malfoy. 

There was another slam through the doors as Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran into the room. Madam Pomfrey gave them a stern look but turned back to her work in her office. 

" Harry what's going on? " Ginny asked, approaching Draco's bedside. 

" Hold on Gin…go on Malfoy…tell me. " 

" Its hard to begin…but they have known about her for all these years. They knew that Lily, your mother, had her before she had you…but when they gave her away they figured that it was over. But when my fath- Lucius found out that she would be summoned back they decided that she would be vulnerable, that they would be able to use her blood to revive the Dark Lord to his highest power…They don't want to kill her Harry…they want to use her blood and bring her to the dark side. Her power is quite strong and with her on their side…well, it would surely do a lot of damage. When she began to show signs of realization of her past they had to take things to a higher level, they wanted me to bring her to them. I couldn't…and now its just a matter of time…her eighteenth birthday has past, her powers are peaked now…they can perform the transfer at any given moment, but they wanted to be sure by checking the counter crystal…I believe Lupin has it. " 

" Why would Lupin have it…and why would he keep this from me? " Harry questioned. 

" For this reason, he probably doesn't want you to run to the Dark Lord and face him. " Malfoy continued. The others had remained completely silent, mouths hanging opening disbelief. 

" Where is she heading? " 

" To Malfoy Manor…they all are heading there, all creatures of the Dark Lord…they know that time is upon them, they are ready to storm into battle as soon as the switch takes place. " 

" How do I get there? "

" Its no use, they have wards all over the castle, one wrong move and you'd be a goner…Im going with you. " Draco sat up in his bed. 

" No IM going alone….." but Malfoy cut him off

" Don't be stupid Potter, they are only expecting her, once she arrives the wards will be placed on again and it will be impossible to get through, I know all the secret ways of my manor…Im going…" he sat up in his bed and grabbed his robes from the adjacent nightstand. 

" We are going too Harry…" Hermione chimed in from behind them. " You will need all the help you can get. " 

" You are not jeopardizing yourselves, you will remain here! " Harry helped Draco up out of his bed. Draco fastened his robes and turned to Harry. 

" Listen the only chance we have is bringing as many people we can to help, there is no possible way we can do this alone Potter…" he turned to Ginny, " Gin go distract Madam Pomfrey for a moment, then meet us in the Owlry. " Ginny nodded and walked over to Madam Pomfreys office. They watched and waited until she was inside and the door was closed and then they ran for the door. 

" I don't like this Malfoy, I don't want anyone getting hurt. " 

" Oh shut up Harry…for once I agree with Malfoy! " Ron was running behind them, " First of all she is my girlfriend, the one person whom I love…I will not be left here to wait on the sideline. " They slowed down to a brisk walk.

" I understand Ron, but you must realize we are not facing a chess board this time, we are going to be up against the…well its going to be hard. " 

" Im tired of this Harry, you cant actually believe that I wouldn't go and save her with you. " His face was red with fury and he kicked the corridor wall. It made no sound but it had obviously hurt beyond belief. Ron bit his tongue hard to fight back an array of curses that had 

" Hes right Harry, we are all in this together…" Hermione spoke up. 

" Well that was wonderful, for the first time I am actually enjoying the company of the Mudblood and Weasel. " Malfoy grinned 

" Oh drop it Ferret " Ron snapped 

They rushed down the corridor, past many students and up flights of stairs and suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks. He was staring at a door, Lupins door. He knocked softly and pressed his ear to the door. There was no answer. He looked over to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. He nudged the door a bit and it opened partially. They all exchanges nervous glances. It was not like Lupin to keep his door wide open when he wasn't in the room. Draco peaked his head in and looked around. His face dropped and he pushed the door wide open. The inside of the room looked as though a hurricane had swept unnoticeably through Hogwarts. Books, papers and quills were tossed everywhere and his large chair had been turned over completely. Harry pushed past Malfoy and stared in horror. 

" Lupin! Lupin? Are you in here? " He moved around the room and looked over by the desk. Lupin lay sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. His desk drawers were torn apart and Draco huffed loudly. 

" They have the crystal…" Draco turned and headed back out the door. 

" We cant just leave him lying here. " Hermione shouted checking to make sure that Lupin was still breathing. She sighed when she felt his chest rise and fall in steady rhythm. 

" He is fine Hermione, but we on the other hand are running short of time. " leaving Lupin on his office floor they continued back towards the Owlry. 

Pushing harder and harder they reached the owlry, and as Harry looked around he yelled. " We forgot about the brooms! How are we going to fly without brooms. " he threw his hands in the air. 

" Calm down Potty, remember Im Draco Malfoy, I knew exactly where we can get anything. " 

He pointed out towards the forest" Accio brooms " and then three shadows bolted straight up into the air. They zoomed quickly towards the owlry and soon right in through the owlry window. Malfoy smiled and tossed one to Harry and Ron. " Ginny will ride with me, Hermione you have your choice of either gits. " 

They mounted their brooms and waited for Ginny to arrive. Time past slowly and Harry grew antsy. Finally there was a loud noise outside the door and Ginny pushed through. She ran over to Draco and hopped on, grasping his midsection. Hermione pulled closer to Harry, and Ron smiled. He didn't have to lug anyone around. They kicked off the ground and took off towards Malfoy manor. 

Harry looked back over his shoulder and watched Hogwarts shrink smaller and smaller until eventually it was gone. His head spun with various thoughts of Krista. He hoped that wherever she was she was safe. If Voldemort dare do anything to harm her, Harry just wasn't sure what he would do to retaliate. Then there was Ron, for once something Ron had all to himself, and now something jeopardized it from being taken away. He felt Hermione press against his back. Then there was Hermione, and it took all of his strength not to yell out how much he loved her. He glanced over at Draco and Ginny. Ginny clung onto him with a relaxed smile. He watched as Draco reached back and brushed her leg with his hand. He felt his heart lurch, what if he died today? What if he only had this one opportunity to tell Hermione how he felt. It wasn't exactly the most romantic way to express it, but if he could finally tell her, then maybe she would finally see how much she really did mean to him. 

" Hermione? Can you hear me. " Harry asked, making sure his voice wasn't too loud. 

" Yes Harry, I can. " she whispered in his ear. 

" Hermione I just wanted to let you know, that if today should be the last day Im here…if anything should happen to me…" he felt her place her hand upon his shoulder. 

" Just say it Harry…for me…" 

" I Love You Hermione Granger…I love you with every fiber of my being. Ive loved you since the troll incident. " she giggled and Harry continued, " You are everything to me, and without you I don't know where I would be. " 

" Harry…" she whispered again in his ear. 

" Yes…" 

" Lets wait until this is finally over…then you can tell me exactly how you feel. " her breath lingered warmly in his ear, and Harry smiled. Yes, he would tell her when everything was finally over. Hopefully they would all be alive by then. 

*****************

Krista brought her fingers to her orb and felt the burning sensation once again. She wanted to cry out in pain but instead she retracted into her own thoughts. She was close now, she could feel the dark energy floating around her. There was a flicker of light far ahead and when she caught glimpse of it her orb surged. Gripping onto her broom she steadied herself. Her face was hot with sweat and worry but she continued further, she was almost there. The light grew closer now and Krista hunched further over her broom. Picking up speed at a astonishing rate she dipped lower towards the ground and touched down onto an open field. Looking up towards the light she gasped. The house was enormous, in fact there was no possible way for it to be called a house…it was a manor…a castle. She looked around the grounds quickly, eyes darting around her. The field was empty, and it set an eerie tone to the land. 

' This is it…' she thought placing Harry's firebolt on the ground. 

Walking towards the castle she shook her head. What exactly was she going to do…walk right up to the front door and head on in. It just didn't make any sense. Why do something so stupid. 

" Cause I have no other choice " she spoke to herself. 

Approaching the front door a giant chill rushed through her body. She tilted her head back and looked up at the heavens. The stars twinkled brightly in the distance. A tear fell from her eye, it might just be the last time she saw those stars. Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure she pushed the front door open. 

The main hall was full of priceless items and ceiling to floor paintings. Krista's mouth gaped open when she looked at the painting closest to the door. A five year old Draco Malfoy hung smugly on the wall. 

" You better not stand there, they will find you. " he laughed and then ran from the painting. 

' So this is Malfoy Manor. ' she thought taking it all in. 

She watched the young Draco run through the other paintings, all the while laughing a terribly evil laugh that gave her goose bumps. Her shoes clunked on the tiled floor and she immediately stopped moving. She wanted to be sure of her surroundings before anything pounced on her. A tall grandfather clock chimed from behind her and she turned in fright. Her orb still burned around her neck, but the pain had subsided. 

" Leave now…there going to get you…" the painting whispered. 

" Whose going to get me ? " she asked the painting, watching him run from portrait to portrait. 

She didn't know what she was looking for, who she was looking for, but figured once she saw it she would know. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling and Krista watched as the crystal lights formed beautiful shadows on the walls. She brushed her hand against the side of her robe and checked to see if her wand was in place. 

' Yes, everything is fine. ' 

" Hey come here…." she glanced over her shoulder to see the young Malfoy beckoning her to him. 

" What is it? " she whispered, her face unnervingly close to the picture. 

" They're going to kill you….your going to die…" he hissed. 

Krista felt a heavy force push down on her shoulders. Everything around her became dark and scary, and her eyes began to well with tears. She was scared, more than that she was terrified. 

" Whose going to kill me? " she whispered back to the painting.

But before he could answer a door opened behind her and she whirled around, and finally there he was. The shadow from her dreams, the one who had been tormenting her every thought . She stood there and watched the shadow glide towards her slowly. A small cry formed in the back of her throat but she was to frightened to let it escape her mouth. She blinked hard, hoping to wake up from a dream, but when she opened her eyes it was still there and now it was even closer. She stepped back and stumbled over her own feet, it just didn't seem possible, she wasn't ready to die. She turned to run but there was another man standing behind her. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn it was Draco Malfoy but by the age of his face she guessed it was his father. 

" Ahh Krista, we have waited so long to finally meet you. " he smiled eerily and turned her around to face the shadow, " But he has waited even longer. " 

" Welcome home, Krista. " the voice hissed through the hood.

She looked into the hood of the shadow and screamed. 

*************************

Sirius let out a long yawn and rubbed his back against the wall. His rear had become numb from the long hours of sitting and his stomach ached with emptiness. 

" Hey Snapey…do you have anything to eat over there. " Sirius groaned 

" Yes Ive been holding out on you this entire time. " he mocked 

" Hey you don't have to be so crude, Im starving over here. " he heard his stomach grumble again and moaned in agony. 

There was silence for a moment and he could hear the short staggered breaths of Snape from across the dungeon. They started off low and almost unnoticeable, but they continued to grow louder. 

" Hey can you calm down over there! " Sirius choked

" You know Im sick of you and yo- " but a piercing scream awoke the entire manor. There was silence, Snape's breathing had stopped. Sirius cursed and closed his eyes. 

" What was that? " Snape asked, the first time in his life a waver in his voice. 

" The beginning…" Sirius whispered, " Only the beginning…"

YEAH CHAPTER 14!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Note: Wow yeah I finished this unbearable chapter !!! It feels like I have been working on this chapter for one hundred years. Ok heres the new deal: Since the end is so terribly close I am not going to post any teasers. Now you will have to wait and see what's going to happen. It will be a complete surprise. Its almost done!!!! Please review when your done reading this…it makes me feel good…comments, complaints and critiques all welcome!!

HOORAY FOR CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
